


She's Insidious, So Perfidious, But You Did Notice

by Youvebeenfandomed



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, SMUT in chapter 20, Teacher-Student Relationship, but it is very slowburn, its more like a mentor turned lover type thing, its not like Agnes is Y/n's actual teacher, slowburn, smut in chapter 16, there is no underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youvebeenfandomed/pseuds/Youvebeenfandomed
Summary: Agnes your new neighbor has moved into Westview, but she, like you, seems to know that something is wrong in this town. You two seem to be the only people there that do. When you notice that one of your neighbors Wanda's children age up five years in seconds, you start to piece together what is happening. Agnes is the only one who knows definitively who she is and has a plan for being in Westview. She eventually shows you the extent of your true powers and ultimately becomes your mentor so that she can teach you everything you need to know about yourself. (This story starts off in Westview, but eventually, it does stray out of the Wandavision reality)
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agatha/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 48
Kudos: 170





	1. Girl Next Door

You wake up in a room, well technically, it is a house. You are surrounded by a couch, a TV, and many other furniture items that would take up a normal living room. But there was nothing normal about this situation. You look around but nothing around you was familiar. "Oh." You groan clutching your head as you sit up as you are lying on the carpeted floor of your unfamiliar house.

"Where am I?" No one answers your question, honestly, you were hoping someone would because as far as you can tell, you are alone in this house. You stand up to look around, even more, maybe further investigation will show some tell-tale sign of where you are, but nothing. As far as you can tell from looking out the window, you are in a suburban neighborhood surrounded by houses just as bland and boring as yours. There are a couple of people walking their dog or just going on a power walk, but nothing else. But even though everything seemed bland and normal, you knew something was off, although what, you did not know, and that was the worst part. Sure you had woken up in unfamiliar situations before, but nothing that had caused you such a sense of unease.

How were you here in the first place? What mystical event had taken place to get you to this house that you had never seen before? You go to the kitchen where everything is yet again, unfamiliar and fill a glass with water that you sip tentatively. That's when the headache fully sets in. Your head hurt a bit before anyway, but it must have been adrenaline keeping you from fully feeling the pain, but once the cool water passed down your throat, it was like the mechanisms in your body were fully settling down allowing the pain of the fully-fledged headache to be dredged up. This was not good.

You decide that there was only one thing to do. You pull on shoes that were left in front of the door, by whom you did not know but it certainly was not you, and open the door. You were immediately hit with a bout of fresh air, but there is a sickly sweet smell in the air. That can't be right either. No one else looks suspicious, no one acts suspiciously either. No one seems to think anything is wrong.

"Hi," you say to a random woman walking outside. She gives you a smile.

"Hi!" She replies. "Nice day to be outside isn't it?"

You nod lightly, but then decide to lightly bring up that there might be something wrong here.

"So how long have you lived here?" You ask her. Suddenly, a glossy look takes over her face but then a second later it clears up almost like it hadn't even happened.

"oh, my whole life." She says laughing and waving her hand.

"You've lived here, your whole life?" You confirm and she nods looking completely confident.

"Why? How long have you lived here?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" You mutter, and she gives you an odd look which turns into a smile and she continues walking.

You look around for a while longer but don't see anyone else until you spot one woman who is kneeling on the ground pretending to be tending to her flowers, but you know she isn't paying attention to the flowers because she is watching you. She does not even bother to look away as you look at her. Her gaze looks like she's imploring you. You don't look away until she smiles and stands up to go inside. You watch her as she walks inside, and somehow, you feel something for her, something you didn't feel for the other woman walking down the street.

You knew to trust your instincts, you had relied on them your whole life, something told you that this place wasn't dangerous, at least not in the way that you thought when you first woke up. It took you only a moment of debating with yourself before you decided to go and knock on her door.

One step, and the next, felt easy enough, but by the time you got to her door, you had the overwhelming urge to do anything else. The first thing that popped into your head was that you needed to get groceries, you needed to stock up your kitchen, what were you doing here? You couldn't waste another moment knocking on some random woman's door. You had a husband and children to provide for.

You turned around to walk away, but the farther you got from the house, the clearer your thoughts got. "Hold on," you thought. "I don't even have a husband and kids. And groceries? That's my excuse?" You turn back to go to the house, this time, the thoughts came back the closer you got to her house, but this time, you ignored it. "I have to knock on this door." You thought more persistently than the other thoughts.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

It took everything you had to even knock on the door, but it opened almost immediately.

"Hi!" She exclaims a little too enthusiastically.

"Hi," you reply a little suspiciously. "I noticed you when you were working with the flowers."

"Well, I suppose I did." She said. "I noticed you noticing me."

This conversation was not going anywhere, and you needed answers. You wanted to ask her if she knew what was going on here, but if there was a chance she didn't, or even worse if she was behind any of this, you would be in danger.

"Um, well, I'm new to the neighborhood." You say tentatively.

"Yeah," she says quietly, "You must be."

What did that mean? Did she know something? If you didn't know before, you knew for sure she knew something now.

"What do you mean?"

Her expression immediately clears up because she looked off before. "No idea!" She exclaims, "Well, I got to go, dinner is not going to cook itself!"

Just as she was about to close the door, you put your foot in the door to stop her. She takes a moment to stare at the foot and then looks back up at you menacingly. You feel like you should be scared, her look made you want to pull your foot back and retreat back into your house and leave her alone forever.

"Sorry," you say, but you're not really sorry and you don't pull your foot back either. "I just figured, since you're my neighbor, we should introduce ourselves."

"OK then," she says and she opens the door fully again. "So?"

"So?" You repeat, confused for a second about what she wanted.

"Who are you?"

You look at her, and for a second, you didn't know. How was that possible? You knew that you were not supposed to be here, you knew to trust your instincts when it came to dangerous situations, how is it possible that for a moment you didn't know your own name?

The woman looks at you, this time like she was perusing you like you were the most interesting object in the universe. "I'm Agnes." She says finally holding out a hand that you take reluctantly looking down at it.

"Agnes," you repeat trying to make your brain remember your own name.

"I'm. Y/n." You say finally. and the name sounds right in your mouth. You know that it must be your actual name, but that didn't make the other memories come back. You still didn't know anything about who else you were, where you came from, honestly, you didn't even remember your age.

"Y/n." She repeats, "well, it's nice to meet you y/n. Why don't you come in so we can have dinner together."

You did want to go in, you wanted to go in more than anything. You looked down and realized that her hand was still holding yours. For some reason, you didn't want to seem to want to let go.

"Um, yes," you say. "Let's have dinner."

"Well, of course, I just have to pop over to my friend's house for a moment." She says but she pulls you in all the same.

"Your friend's house?"

"Our neighbor dear!" she says, "Coincidentally, they're new here too. Hey, here's a thought, why don't you come over to meet them too?"

You think about this for a second, but realize that the more you learn about this neighborhood the better, after all, how else were you going to figure out why you were here?"

"Just a head's up," Agnes says, "They have two children, two boys, twins. Newborns. I promised I'd pop over to help them, they will not stop crying." Immediately, the noises of two crying children filled the air. Up until that moment, there had been no crying. But wait, that couldn't be right. Had there been no crying, or had you just not noticed it? But with the volume of the crying, there was no way that you could have just not noticed it.

You look at Agnes who either had not noticed anything or was pretending that she could hear the crying the whole time because she just tilted her head at looked around like the crying was right on cue.

You follow her out of her house and over to the neighbor's house all the while having the crying grow louder in your head. "This isn't right." You mutter without meaning to. Agnes stops walking and looks over at you.

"What was that dear?" she asks absentmindedly.

"Something." You say. "I can't quite put my finger on it." Agnes watches you closely for a moment longer than you are comfortable with but then pushes you back to her garden.

"Maybe, right now is not the right time for you to be meeting Wanda." She says. "I'll be right back. You just wait here."

You watch as she walks away to Wanda's house. Why did she not want you to meet Wanda? You put that to the back of your mind though, it was just because you were acting a bit odd.

You watch Agnes knock on their door and go inside and you for some reason feel the overwhelming urge to go over too, but Agnes had specifically told you not to introduce yourself to Wanda and you did not think she would appreciate it if you went knocking on her door. So you come up with a better idea instead. You walk towards the side of Wanda's house and find a window that you can look through. You see Agnes say something to Wanda and Wanda walk over to the side to talk to a white man who looked like he belonged in a 70s sitcom. That must be Wanda's husband, right? Then why did he look so familiar? On one hand, you were sure you had never seen him before, but on the other, you felt like you definitely knew him, or at least of him. Yet another sign that your brain was telling you that something else was wrong here, but you still couldn't figure it out.

Even from the window, you could tell there was an awkward silence as Agnes stared at Wanda and her husband before she walked over to the cribs that you supposed the newborn babies were in and started spraying something over them. Suddenly, you felt like you were trespassing like you were committing some horrific crime just by standing at the window of your neighbor's house to see what was going on inside. You wanted to leave, the same thoughts surfaced in your head. "Why am I standing here? I need to start cooking for my family." But just as the word "family" popped up in your head, you realized you did not have one, well no husband and kids anyway. You did not know about any other family that you could have, mostly because you didn't even remember your life. 

You had just shaken your head to get rid of the intrusive thoughts when you look back through the window, not to see two newborn babies being held by Agnes or Wanda, but two 5-year-old boys standing there, in the hall.

"No," you mutter. "That can't be right, they were just babies." You squint through the window again to see if what you were seeing was real, but no one else looked freaked out, not even Agnes who was simply sitting on the counter of their kitchen holding a glass of brown liquid. How was that even possible? There had to be some deep magic in play here right? There was no way these newborn babies could be five years old within the blink of an eye?

Since the moment you had woken up, you could tell there was something wrong with this situation, but now you knew for sure. Wanda was something, not human, and neither were those kids. There was no other explanation, right? How else could they age up so quickly? But what about Agnes? She did not seem fazed by their sudden grow-up. Did that mean that she knew what was happening here? You thought back to the moment when you first saw her which was granted, only a few minutes ago. She had been staring at you as you had told the other woman you did not know how long you had been here. You thought that maybe Agnes was suspicious of you, because maybe, everyone else had a vivid memory of this place, but you did not. You had no idea how you ended up here.

You walk back to Agnes's house where she had left you so you would not rise suspicion when she came back, but you were going to get answers. You only hoped Agnes would give them to you.

"Hey, neighbor!" Agnes says cheerily walking back towards you.

"What is going on here?" You ask without a bit of politeness in your tone. You didn't think that being nice was going to get you any answers, so if you had to be hostile to get it, then so be it.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Agnes said but this time, her tone was a bit less cheery and she was looking you up and down like before like you were the most interesting specimen she had ever seen.

"Really?" you asked a little irritated. "Because you just watched those two newborn babies turn into five-year-olds and you did not blink an eye."

Agnes's expression contorted into something but you could not tell exactly what she was thinking. "What are you talking about?"

You realized your mistake, you were not supposed to see what was going on in the house, but you had already said what you had said and you knew Agnes knew that you had seen what had happened inside. 

"Fine," you say with a gasp. "I may have, been peeping through the window, OK?" You sigh, "listen, Agnes, I don't know who you are, maybe you have seen babies turn into five-year-olds before. I don't know who Wanda is to have kids who are able to do that. But most importantly, I don't know who _I_ am."

Agnes watches you for a moment, her expression flickering into many different things in a matter of seconds.

"Come in," she says finally. "We might need to talk."


	2. Do I Have A Choice?

Basically, the last thing that you wanted was to follow this woman into her home. She was obviously unfazed by a lot of things including the fact that she watched two newborns turning into five-year-olds in an instant. She could be dangerous, in fact, you thought that she probably was dangerous. Was it the best idea to follow her into her house where you would have no escape route or any other plan? But at the same time, the same reasons that you _didn't_ want to follow her into the house was the same reason you knew you had to.

"Ok," you say finally contemplating a lot of other options for a few seconds, but you realize that this woman is probably the best chance you have of figuring anything out. "I'll follow you into your house."

She gives you another weird look. "You know you don't actually have to say what you're going to do before you do it," she says.

"Right, sorry." You enter her house and the whole thing is decorated in black furniture, but it goes together really well. The wallpaper was perhaps the only thing that didn't have a dark macabre look.

"So," she says looking at you with the same purveying look she had been given you since you met. "You don't know who you are, but you _know_ you don't know who you are. That's interesting."

Somehow, that sentence confused you even more than you were before. "Does that mean that people don't know who they are here?" you ask.

"That's my working theory." She says, "Yes, but, you told me your name. Is that your real name or is that just who you think you are?"

That question confused you. "I. Don't know." You say truthfully. "I'm pretty sure it is my real name. You said you have a theory? Can you tell me what it is?"

"First, tell me what you know." Agnes prompts.

"Ok, um, I don't know if you've been listening, but I literally don't know anything."

Agnes sits down on her sofa, "Well, that can't be true." She says. "After all, you were outside looking for something, weren't you?"

That was true, you nod. "Fine, well, I woke up in that house, the one next to yours with a piercing headache, with no memories of anything except my first name, and even that only came back once you asked me what it was. I went outside so that I could try to figure out anything I could about this place. The first woman I talked to seemed a little out of it, like she didn't know the answer to my question but then, she answered that she had been living here her whole life. I noticed you, and well-" You stopped because she knew what happened next.

"Interesting," Agnes says standing up and walking around you admiring you like a sculpture. She even picks up your hair and drops it like a lock could be holding all the secrets she was looking for.

"Can you at least tell me what's interesting?" You ask a little desperately. You were sure that she had at least some idea of what was happening here and you really wanted her to tell you.

"I'm not sure if I can," she says a little tauntingly. "Giving away my identity before the big finale, well, that would be no fun, would it?"

"Fun for who?"

"For _whom_ , dear." she corrects. "and if I've done the calculations correctly, for _me._ Still, I want to know how you got here so late in the game, and how you know that something's wrong."

"Late?" you ask. "How long have you been here?"

"Well, certainly not my whole life, but that is what everyone around here seems to think." She tilts her head. "You say you have no idea who you are?"

You don't answer her, you were growing more irritated with this cocky woman who seemed to think she knew everything. You try not to ball your fists but you can't help it. Her eyes flicker down to your balled fists and she smiles, irritating you even more.

"Well, perhaps it is time for you to go home." She says and you shake your head.

"No, I'm not leaving until you explain what's happening."

"Well, I don't think you'll have a choice in a moment," she says knowingly, and a moment later, you could feel that she was correct. Your entire mind was fogging up, just like it had the first time you had tried to knock on Agnes's door. Suddenly, you couldn't even remember why you were standing in your neighbor's house.

"Oh golly, look at the time!" You say looking at the cuckoo clock Agnes has on her wall. "I didn't even realize it was almost dinner time. My husband and kids are going to be so hungry. We're having meatloaf tonight!"

"Home-cooked meatloaf," Agnes says waving you out of her house. "The best kind."


	3. Are we Friends yet?

You walk out of Agnes's house feeling cheery. You could not even remember why you had been there in the first place, you did not care that you didn't know who you were. Why did it matter when you were perfectly content being simply y/n in this amazing neighborhood?

You open the door to your house and a man steps out from behind the door. "Where have you been Rachel?" he asks putting his hands on his hips. "I got home five minutes ago and you were not here to greet me and put away my things!"

Immediately, your distaste of this man starts manifesting. You did not know why, but just the sight of this man irked you. Besides, the moment of clarity you had about your family in Agnes's house was starting to slip away and you began to remember yet again that you did not have a husband. Who was this man then? What was he doing inside of your house? Well, it wasn't really you're house, but still, what was he doing there? This had to be some kind of trick, but yet again, you could not put your finger on it. How had you fallen for that thought? The one about needing to cook dinner? Why had you left Agnes's house? She clearly knew something, maybe everything, but she was being wary of you which made sense. You weren't sure if you completely trusted her either. But one thing was certain, you did not know who this man was but he definitely was not your husband.

You give him a light smile, "Sorry darling." you say. "But I'm here now, what can I do for you?" These words escape your lips even though you don't mean them to. No, you were meant to be demanding you he was or telling him off. Why were you offering to help him? And you realized the answer. You had no idea what this town was, but the longer you stayed here, the more compliant you were going to become with the rules. You needed to get out of there and fast, but how? The only obvious answer was Agnes, but she didn't seem to want to be of any help.

"Well, is dinner ready at least?" He asks, and you stare at him. "No."You say plainly and open the door to walk away.

Sure, you have no idea where you are actually headed, but you know you need to go somewhere. Perhaps this town would hold answers _somewhere_ else, right? You walk through the town and try to notice everything. Most of it is just a normal suburban neighborhood. People were mowing the lawns, holding barbecues, or lawn parties at the front of their house, but every single one of them seemed to ignore you as you walk past them. You realize this is odd so you try engaging people in a conversation, or at least get them to say hello to you, but no one even smiles at you. Most of them, if you could even get their attention, look at you with a glazed look in their eyes, and then turn back to doing whatever they were doing. The whole thing seemed, almost robotic.

You keep walking until you hit Ellis street from which you physically cannot seem to go past. You don't even think of it. As soon as you see the street sign, you immediately turn around to go back to the place you had woken up in. You had no idea where to even go, where could you go in this town? The only thing you could possibly think of to do was go back to the place that was Rachel's home.

But who was that guy? Because you were fairly certain you had never seen him before, yet he seemed to think you two were married, and you were someone named Rachel. Did that mean someone named Rachel already existed and you were just taking her place, or did he have false memories of you?

Well, there was no way you were going to get answers simply wandering around the neighborhood aimlessly. The only thing you could think of was going to Agnes for answers, but that hadn't worked out great before. Agnes did not seem very forthcoming with information.

Still, you made your way back to the house, it was almost dark outside, and even though you were not particularly worried about wandering around after dark, you figured it would be safer to be indoors. Maybe you could get some new answers tomorrow. Or at least, figure out what you could give Agnes to make her give you answers.

"Where did you go?" The man who was apparently your husband asks in an annoyed and angry tone. "Mary and Emma have been crying for their mother."

"Why didn't you try to console them then?" You ask him irritated as well and his expression contorts into confusion. Also, you had no idea who Mary and Emma were but you didn’t think it was a good idea to ask him. 

"Well, I tried to didn't I?" He says. "They just won't accept anyone other than you!"

"Oh yeah?" You mutter under your breath so he couldn't hear. "Then what have you been doing in the past?"

You made your way to the two babies who were still in their cribs. They looked about two years old, and you certainly had not seen them before. Had they just shown up when the man did? Because in the hours you had been there, you were sure you would have noticed if there were two babies in your house.

"Mary and Emma, huh?" you mutter picking them up. "Could I have come up with any more basic names?" They weren't your children, you were sure of that, but that didn't mean you could just leave them to cry. Luckily, they fell asleep within minutes of you rocking them, so you walk out of the room to your husband who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So," you start sitting next to him. "We're married, huh?"

He gives you a curious look but wraps one arm around your shoulder. "Why are you asking me this?"

"No, I just want to make sure," you say casually cringing a bit because you have no idea who this man is and you didn't really want him touching you. "And our daughters."

"Twins," he says. "Emma and Mary, you named one and I named the other. Best day of your life when they were born. The best day of mine of course was when I got that promotion." He laughs like it was some big funny joke he made, but you don't find it funny at all. You were growing to dislike this man more and more every time he opened his mouth.

"Twins," you repeat. Odd, Wanda has twins too. "How old are they?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Rachel?" The man asks taking his arm off your shoulder and finally looking away from the TV at you. "Next thing you'll be asking me my name."

You give a sardonic laugh. "Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into me, but just for giggles, why don't you tell me your name?"

The man turns up the TV. "Classic Rachel," he says shaking his head. "Playing jokes on the old husband."

That did not answer anything at all, and all you want to do is get out of there, but you also didn't want this man asking questions. You knew you were not Rachel, but every moment that went by, your resolve was slipping little by little. There was one thing you knew for certain, if you didn't get answers or out of here soon, you would actually become Rachel married to this stranger next to you with two twin girls named Mary and Emma.


	4. Is It Insane If I Don’t Remember

You wake up the next morning, the man next to you has gone but you figure out where as soon as you get up and walk down to the kitchen.

You didn’t even know when you had gone to bed because you certainly wouldn’t have willingly gone to sleep next to him. How _had_ you ended up in that bed next to him? Had Rachel overtaken you for a moment and followed him there? Was that even possible?

"Took you long enough to wake up sleepy head." he says kissing you lightly on the forehead. "I made coffee. Even though that's usually your job."

"How kind." you say sarcastically giving him a sickly sweet smile. He doesn't seem to detect the sarcasm in your voice.

"Well, I must be off. My boss is expecting me early, I'm his best worker you know!" And without wishing you a nice day or asking what your plans were, he walks out the door with a briefcase in hand a mug of coffee in the other.

You watch him walk out the door, unable to hide your look of disgust. Luckily, he doesn't pay attention to you as he walks out the door.

"I know I'm not Rachel, but there's no way _anyone_ married that man." You think to yourself as you pour yourself a cup of coffee in order to keep up with the rest of the day. There was a lot you had to do, and the first thing was to convince Agnes to let you in on what was happening. Perhaps you should introduce yourself to Wanda? There was certainly something weird going on with her although you had almost no idea what.

You get dressed and leave the house to investigate what is going on when you run into Agnes yet again. She seemed to be heading over to Wanda's house again, but this time, she had a large dog house in her hand.

"They got a dog?" you ask her from a bit farther away than you had hoped. She paused until you caught up to her.

"Apparently." She says. "I noticed from the uh, window."

"Where did you get that?" you ask her.

"I had a dog."

"What happened to it?" you ask curiously.

"He ate some azaleas."

"Oh no, I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" she exclaims, "It was getting harder and harder to keep up with him anyway, and you know how useless men are when it comes to helping around the house."

That was a curious statement. Did she know something about your own husband and your distaste for him? There was no way she could possibly know, but she seemed to know a lot more than she was letting on so this remark strikes you deeper than it normally would coming from anyone else.

"Are you finally going to introduce me to Wanda?" you ask.

She sucks her tongue in. "Well, perhaps today is not the day." She says. "They just got a dog, and well, I'm sure Wanda's already overwhelmed."

You give her a look but nod reluctantly. "Fine," you say. "But Agnes, can we talk? Please?"

Agnes gives you a searching look furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't you have two children to take of?" she asks quietly and suddenly you remember that you do, well Rachel does.

"Look, I know this is going to sound insane," you say taking a deep breath. If there was anyone you were going to come clean too, it was going to be Agnes. You didn't think she would call you crazy or tell you you were going insane. She nods prompting you to go ahead. "But those kids are not mine." You finish. "I mean, this whole life. None of it is mine. I don't know who that man is, but he's not my husband. I don't even know his name. And those kids? Well, they weren't even there yesterday when I woke up, they only showed up when the man mentioned them."

Agnes's eyes widen slightly like she was surprised. "Go wait inside," she says finally. "But maybe you should bring your kids too. Don't want to leave a couple of toddlers on their own."

You do as she asks because you don't think it prudent to mention right now that you didn't even think those kids were real. You walk into their room to find them sleeping peacefully in their respective beds. Even though you don't want to wake them up, the only way to get them to Agnes's house is to put them in a stroller, and picking them up would wake them. You open the closet door to find a double stroller which you pull out so you can fasten them in. Luckily, or peculiarly, neither one of them woke up even as you picked them to transfer them into the stroller.

You wheel them out of the house, to Agnes's. The neighbors across the street were outside, the husband leaving for work, the wife saying goodbye to him. Both of them wave to you and you wave back, but only reluctantly. These people seemed to fully comprehend what they were doing which was very unlike the people you saw as you walked across the town last night. None of them had even acknowledged you. How was that possible? It was just another question on the long list of questions you already had.

As you walk over to Agnes's house with the two sleeping girls in their strollers, you begin to forget yet again, why you were on your way over there. When Agnes comes back over, you smile and wave at her.

"Hey y/n," she says looking at your two kids.

"Y/n?" you ask extremely puzzled for a moment. "Oh Agnes, my name's Rachel!"

"Silly me!" She says quickly adapting to this change in your behavior. "Well, what can your friendly neighbor do for you today?"

You smile, "Well, I was just going to bake a sweet strawberry pie for my dear husband and these two little ones right here." you say. "But I seemed to have run out of sugar!"

"Well, I can help you out with that!" Agnes says. "Come on in, I'll get you a cup of sugar."

You follow her into her house and the sight of the living room jolts you back into who you are.

"That's not good." you say out loud. "it's getting longer."

"Times where you forget yourself and think you're Rachel?" Agnes asks seriously. "Yes, I did seem to notice that. Soon it'll get to a point where you won't remember yourself at all. I'm assuming. Although, it is odd that you remember yourself here in the first place."

"Yes, you said that yesterday," you say parking the strollers in a corner of the living room and following Agnes into the kitchen. "Will you please explain what is going on?"

She looks at you as if she was taking in your entire existence-again and sighs. 

"I don't know what to tell you." She says finally. "People don't just- enter Westview, and people who do certainly don't remember who they are."

"Then why am I the first?" you ask her desperately. "You have to know something, don't you?"

Her eyes dance across your face. "Here is what I know," she says. "I sensed powerful magic here, so here I am to try to figure out what is causing it. As for you, I have no idea how you got here. Or why you remember anything at all."

"But you remember," you say slowly realizing that if she followed magic here, she knows who she is. " _You_ remember. So it must be possible."

She gives a small laugh. "But I'm _me_ darling." She says as if that explained everything. "Now the question is, who are _you_?"

You couldn't believe she was just asking the question "who are you."

"YES, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" you want to yell, but you don't. You keep yourself calm because you know that yelling at this woman, if she was even a woman, wasn't going to do anything for you. If anything, it would just make her want to help you even less, if that was even possible.

"The good news for you is," she says, "I'm going to help you figure it out."

"Oh gee, that _is_ great news!" you mutter, again sarcastically. She gives you a cocky smile.

"Right, I forgot you don't know who I am." She says, and the grin doesn't fall off her face.

"Are you going to tell me?" You ask although you already feel like you know the answer. If she wanted to tell you, she would have already.

"What would be the fun in that for me?" she asks.

"Does it really need to be fun for you?" you mutter but she ignores you.

"Here's what we're going to do." She says, "I'm going to introduce you to Wanda." She pauses and you don't say anything because you think she is going to continue with the rest of her plan. After a moment, you realize she is not going to say anything else.

"Oh, that's your whole plan?" You ask in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Agnes gives you a stern look. "Well, I need to figure out who you are to Wanda in order to figure anything else out." She says shrugging.

You follow her out to the living room, "Does that mean _Wanda_ is the one doing all this?" You ask.

"As far as I can tell, yes," Agnes replies. "Although how that's the question isn't it?"

"Hold on." you stop walking and Agnes, who is about to open the door pauses too to turn to stare at you.

"What is it?" Her eyes implore you, and you take a deep breath, something clicks inside of you but you don't know what it is, at least not yet. She continues to stare at you.

"Wanda." You mutter. "Wanda, I know that name. Wanda."

Her eyes narrow and she takes a step closer to you. "You _know_ the name, Wanda?" she asks slowly.

You close your eyes and think of the name again and again. "Wanda. Maximoff," you say slowly. "She was something, someone important, I think. I think she was important to _me_."

"Important to you, _how_?" Agnes asks. "This is important y/n, you need to tell me how."

The only thing you can see is her hazy face in the memory. She is calling out to you, y/n, so she knows you by name at least. But how? How did she know you? How did you know her? It certainly was not a coincidence that you ended up here in the town she's controlling. You know that for sure now. But how did you know her?

"I- I don't know," you say desperately opening your eyes and giving Agnes a desperate look. "I- I can't tell. All I can see is her shouting out my name."

"Where are you?" She asks prompting you on. "Close your eyes again y/n. Tell me where you are."

You close your eyes again, and the memory comes back, hazy as before, but this time, you can sort of make out the surroundings. She is wearing a black and red outfit with dark eyeliner, and there's another man, someone with silver hair, you can't make out his face. You are sitting in what looks to be the outdoor setting of a coffee shop, but you can't tell where. You can't even make out the name of the coffee shop from the memory.

"y/n, what do you think about Pietro's new hairstyle?" Wanda asks you in the memory.

"I'm not sure if I like it," you answer back pretending to judge him. You still can't make out his face.

"My brother here thinks it's the new fashion statement." Wanda retorts snorting and Pietro runs his hands through his hair.

"What can I say?" He asks, "I think I can pull off anything."

"Except this look," Wanda says and the three of you laugh. The laughter is clear and runs through your body like you are sitting in the moment right then, but you weren't even sure how long ago that had happened.

* * *

You are jolted back to the present where you are standing in Agnes's house. She is still staring at you but this time with mounting curiosity. "What is it?"

"She has a brother," you say. "We were all friends. Her, me and Pietro, is what she called him."

"And what happened to Pietro?" Agnes asks.

"No idea."

"Yeah that seems to be the pattern," Agnes mutters and turns away from you. "OK, so introducing you two is not an option anymore. I can't have her recognize you in case you're not friends anymore."

"You don't look like you know what to do anymore." You say to Agnes who gives you a dirty look.

"Who said that?" she snapped. "I'm simply thinking." she paused. "Do you remember anything more, recent?"

You close your eyes desperately trying to remember anything from the moments before you entered Westview, but nothing comes up.

"Sorry," you mutter dejectedly. "Nothing." But Agnes doesn't look as crestfallen as you feel.

"Don't worry." she says. "we'll figure it out."


	5. The Most Dangerous Knife Trick

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" You ask Agnes. "I really don't want to forget who I am."

"I don't think you will." She replies vaguely. "At least, not completely."

"And you know that for sure?" You ask feeling at least a little relieved.

"Let's go with yes." she replies."As for what to do in the meantime, I think I know. Come back inside with me."

You follow her back into the house where the two girls are still sleeping.

You watch them as they breathe in and out. They did look adorable, even though you have no idea who they are or where they came from, they did look adorable.

"Was there a Rachel living there before?" You as Agnes not looking away from the kids. "Did I take the place of someone else?"

"No," Agnes replies. "As far as I know, and I know a lot, there was no one living next door to me other than Wanda. I don't know how you got here, but you didn't take over the life of a Rachel."

"But that means that this life was created for me." You deduce. "Who is that man who Rachel is living with anyway?"

"Beats me," she says shrugging. "As I said, I have seen neither one of you in this neighborhood before." 

There was something about the way she said that that made you feel weird, but if you started picking apart everything Agnes said, you would be sitting all night. Everything she said sounded suspicious, and you really didn't have any other choice than to turn to her for answers.

"I know I don't know you very well," you say to Agnes playing with the hands of one of the babies, honestly you were not sure if it was Mary or Emma. "But I need you to promise me something." Agnes, who was just coming out of the kitchen paused and looked at you, raising her eyebrows as if prompting you to go on. 

"When I asked you for the sugar, you just played along because I thought I was Rachel. I need you to promise me that you won't do that anymore."

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "I can't do that." She says finally and quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I have no idea how it will affect the neighborhood," she says. "If you think you are Rachel, and I tell you you aren't, I don't know how you'll react."

"That's not a good enough excuse. Agnes, please."

She narrows her eyes at you again. "Fine," she says seriously. "If it does absolutely come to that, I promise I'll remind you that you're not Rachel."

She was doing it again, speaking like she was choosing her words very carefully, but she had said what you wanted to hear so you put it in the back of your mind. You just hoped that she would in fact keep her promise.

"You said you knew what I should do in the meantime?" You ask.

She nods. "Come with me."

She leads the way into the kitchen and you follow her, looking around. "Is there something you need help with-?" but before you could even finish your sentence, Agnes threw a knife at you. She was a few feet away so you had a couple of seconds before it was face to face with you. You yelp loudly, but the impact that you were expecting does not come.

"How." You mutter, but it isn't really a question.

The knife had frozen in mid-air centimeters away from your face.

* * *

You look past the knife that was still frozen in mid-air.

"How did you do that?" You ask in a whisper, but your voice still somehow cracks.

"Not me, darling." She says with a smile, also staring at the knife in awe. "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I am going to make the next one significantly longer.


	6. Step in the Left Direction

"What is this?" You ask with your voice breaking.

"Well, don't _cry_ dear." She says a little too happily. "This is a _good_ thing."

"No, I'm not. Not crying." You stutter. "Agnes, what the hell is this?"

"Magic." She says as if it is the most obvious answer in the universe. " _Your_ magic. How long have you had it?"

Yet again, the answer was that you did not know. 

"Never mind," she says quickly because she too knows that you don't know. She turns around again and you can't see her face. There are about a million different thoughts running through your mind. At least, at that moment, you weren't worried about losing your memories again. 

Maybe you should have expected it, but seconds later, Agnes had turned around and thrown another knife in your face. You flinched and put up a hand out of instinct, but again, the knife stops centimeters away from your face. 

"Will you stop throwing knives at me!" You exclaim. 

"What's the problem?" she asks innocently. "You're stopping them, aren't you?"

"That's not- the point," you mutter stuttering through the sentence. "Can you explain this to me?"

She looks at you again in awe. "Well, I thought this was obvious." She said pulling you into the living room. "You have magic!"

You stare at her for a moment trying to wrap your head around the prospect of you having magic. You supposed it wasn't completely out of the ordinary. After all, you did have absolutely no idea who you were or where you came from. Plus, the time you had spent here in Westview, you had realized that Wanda did have magic. Maybe you two were only friends because you had bonded over your magic. 

"So that's how you and Wanda are connected," Agnes says. "You two have magic." She stays silent for a while like she's deep in thought about something. 

"Just because we both have magic, doesn't mean that's the connection." you counter. "I still have no idea how or why I'm here."

"No, I suppose not, but this is a step in the right direction."

You stare at her for a second. It hadn't clicked before because you were still in shock about figuring out your own magic, but Agnes, she had to have magic too right? Or at least come from somewhere where learned about magical lore?

"You have magic too, don't you?" You ask it isn't really a question though, no matter her answer, you were fairly certain you knew the truth. There's no way this woman didn't have magic. Now, you just had to figure out where exactly "Agnes" played into the equation.

"Oh come on," she says. "You didn't think I would chuck a knife at your face if I didn't have the ability to stop it, did you? Of course, I have magic too."

"I can't believe you're admitting this to me." You say quietly. "I honestly thought you were going to deny it."

"What would be the point of that?" She shrugs. "Of y/n. This is going to be _fun._ " Her eyes glint with mischief and you feel yourself being drawn into her, you want her to keep talking, to learn more about her life, but it's more than just for answers. It was more in awe. Yes, that was the word, you were awe-struck by her. She seemed so together, like she knew what she was doing, so confident, so knowledgeable like she could give you every answer in the universe but only if she decided to. You don't even realize that you were staring at her in wonder, never wanting to leave her sight. 

"Do you have a plan?" you finally ask after a few moments of silence because you hadn't realized that you just wanted to watch her lips move and her eyes glint forever. 

She smirks. "I absolutely do." 

* * *

You still had a million questions, you wanted to keep talking to Agnes. What was her plan? What was she going to do? And more importantly, who are are you? You had magic, that was an understatement, but what did that mean? To what extent?

"Do we have the same kind of magic?" You ask Agnes.

"No idea," she says airily. 

"Do _Wanda_ and I have the same kind of magic?" 

"No idea," Agnes repeats. 

"Is there anything you do know about what's going on here?"

"I'm sure there's a lot I know." It was like she was doing this on purpose. Like she was keeping you just enough in the dark so that you would go insane. You didn't know if she was doing this on purpose or not, but either way, you were growing more and more irritated and desperate. 

Agnes seemed to know how you were feeling because she smiles and tilts her head. "There is one thing I can do," she says. "I can teach you."

"Teach me?"

"Magic." she clarifies. "Now, granted, I don't know how much you know, but assuming that you don't remember any of it, I can teach you. Plus, the more your powers grow, the less you'll be susceptible to Wanda's magic, and the more you'll remember."

"You'll teach me?" you ask again. "Why?" You have a feeling that Agnes would not do anything if she wasn't getting something out of it. 

"Because I want to learn more about you." She says simply. 

You think over it for a moment. You still had no idea who she was, she could be dangerous, but more likely than not, she was not dangerous to you. She could attack you, this whole thing could be a ruse to evaluate the extent of your magic to try to figure out how to kill you. But, on the other hand, and more logically, if she wanted to kill you, she wouldn't remind you of how powerful you are first. She would just- kill you. Besides, you didn't think you had a choice. After all, you had no idea you are, no idea as to the extent of your magic, and you were trapped in a magical curse where the only person who seemed to know what was happening was this woman.

"Ok," you say finally. "Teach me magic."

* * *

"Well, first of all, it isn't that easy." She says. "I can't just, 'teach you magic.'"

You stare at her. "But you _just_ said-"

"Ok, yes, technically I will be 'teaching' you, but it really is more on you than it is on me."

You nod, "That's generally what learning is." you say.

"Ah, little y/n is getting mouthy!" She exclaims giving you a proud look. "And one other thing, Wanda can absolutely not find out what you're up to. As far as she's concerned, she's the only one with magic. Ok?"

You nod easily. "Yeah, of course, I won't tell her."

Agnes looks you up and down. 

"Huh, this might be more fun than I thought," she says and you give her a curious look. "If it is that easy to lie to someone you think maybe a friend, I wonder what else you're capable of." She gives a sly smile and even though you know you're probably not supposed to feel proud of it, you are that Agnes has given you a praise. 

"Are we starting now?" you ask her excitedly. 

"Eager are we?" she asks. "No. We'll start tomorrow I think. I still have to prepare."

You scoff, "lesson plans?"

She doesn't smile. "Protection spells," she says. "I have no idea what you're capable of."

You watch her as she walks away, probably down to the basement, because she did seem to be descending. You think back to Wanda, and the hazy memory you have with her and her brother. You are sure that you know them, after all, Wanda does say your name in the memory. 

But now that Agnes was gone, out of sight, and you had time to sit and think about the memory, the whole thing felt wrong. Now that you knew you had magic, you closed your eyes and tried your hardest to concentrate on that memory. Maybe the magic would help uncover something else. 

* * *

You were back to that moment, the moment where you, Wanda, and her brother had been making fun of his hair, but this time, you will your magic to clarify the scene. You weren't sitting at a coffee shop. That's what you had gotten wrong. You look around and it seemed to be a cell. The three of you were sharing a cell. Both of them looked terrible, but Wanda still had on the black and red outfit she had in the coffee shop setting. 

"Wanda?" you call out and your voice echoes around the chamber. The Wanda in the memory does not look back at you. She was sitting criss-cross staring off into space absent-mindedly like she was concentrating on breaking the doors to get out of there. 

Pietro was walking around, he looked like he wanted to run around but didn't have enough space to. And there you were, sitting on the small metal bed whoever was keeping you captive had provided you, you looked just as absent-minded as Wanda did. 

After a few moments, Wanda broke out of her trance and the exact conversation that happened in the coffee shop took place, but this time, it continued. 

The laughter, however, quickly dies away. There wasn't much humor in any of the three of your faces. 

"What do you think they're going to ask us to do next?" It was you who asked the question.

"Us?" Wanda asked. "I didn't think they were asking _you_ to do anything."

You stared at her. "Why wouldn't they, Wanda?" you asked. "We're in the same situation here." 

She tilted her head. "Are we?" she asked. "You just showed up here yesterday."

That was true, you remembered. You _had_ just shown up there yesterday, but you still couldn't remember _why._

"Wanda, I've been here the whole time." You lied to her but she didn't seem to believe it. 

"How long?" she asked. 

"I don't know." You said. "Three months, maybe four?"

Wanda shook her head. "Pietro and I have been here for _years_ ," she said. "We've been learning."

"Learning what?" You asked sounding interested. 

"Our powers." She said. "Did you think we got them by accident?"

You had watched her intently, then apparently decided that the only way to get her to trust you because you stood up and blew the door open. 

"I have powers too." you had said quietly. Pietro had stopped pacing around the cell and was now staring at you. 

"They gave them to you too?" Wanda asked, and you hesitated. 

"No," you had said, and the you who was watching the memory had no idea if you were lying at not. "No Wanda, I've always had my magic. I was born a witch. But," you hesitated. "You need to come with me, please. Both of you. You're not safe here."

"Not safe here?" She asked. "As opposed to with you, whom we have no idea about?"

"I know you don't know me." you had pleaded. "But I- infiltrated this base. I learned about you two, the Maximoff siblings. I learned they were experimenting on you and so I came here immediately to get you out. Please, I understand you don't trust me, but both of you have magic. If you think you're in danger, well, you'll be in control of the situation." You were pleading with them to save their lives, but neither one of them was having it. Wanda didn't seem to trust you, and you weren't sure that you would have trusted you either if you were Wanda. 

"Please." you had asked again. "Come with me. I can get you out."

"Leave." Wanda had said and she created red balls in her hand and her eyes started glowing red. You had eyed her hands wearily and decided that Wanda wasn't going to listen. You turned on the spot and had disappeared. And the memory ended because you could not remember where past you had gone next. 

* * *

"I was born a witch," you mutter back in the present, opening your eyes on Agnes's couch. "How could I not remember that I was born a witch?"

Apparently, Agnes had come back from wherever she had gone just in time to hear you say that. 

"What a coincidence." she said tilting her own head and narrowing her eyes. "So was I."


	7. Can She Do That?

You stare at her. Agnes had caught you by surprise, you didn't expect her to hear what you had just muttered.

"So, you remember more." She says smiling, and you contemplate whether or not to tell her what you had just seen. It would confirm to her that you and Wanda were never really friends, but you had tried to save her.

Her and her brother. "I-" you stutter. "I don't think we were friends."

"Please, tell me more," Agnes says sitting next to you and watching you intently.

"I think, Wanda was given her powers by whoever was holding her and her brother captive, for years too apparently," you said. "And I broke in, to the place where they were being held, and tried to save them. Or at least that's what I told them. I'm not sure if I was telling the truth, but I think I was." You pause. "I showed her my magic. I broke the door down. I don't think even Wanda could do that, because if she could have, she would have." you pause again, Agnes's mouth had opened like she wanted to say something, but she closed it again apparently thinking better of it. "She didn't leave with me. She didn't trust me. Even after I told her I was born a- born a witch."

Agnes didn't look surprised at this. "No, I bet she didn't trust you." She says quietly. "Do you happen to know _who_ was holding them captive?"

"No," you say. "I really wish I could remember. Obviously I did know."

"Ok, this is good." she says quietly. "We're putting together pieces. I'm going to try something." Before even asking, she put her fingers on our forehead and you felt a cold shiver, and with a gasp, your head jerked up. 

"HYDRA." you whisper raspy. "Agnes, I remember. They were an organization called HYDRA." 

"Were?"

"I think they were dismantled." you say. "I don't-"

"Know, right" Agnes finishes for you. "Why do I even bother asking?"

"But this is good, right?" you ask. "I'm remembering things."

"No," she says. "Well, yes, it is good, but the memories you're getting back, they all pertain to Wanda, and I need more information about _you_!"

"The more I learn magic, the more I get to control my powers, the more I'll remember." you say with a shrug, honestly, you were even happy about this slight memory coming back that even though you knew nothing else about your entire existence, you were at least looking at the bright side now.

Agnes continues to give you a distasteful look like you were settling for so much less than you deserve.

"If only I could figure out the details," she mutters. "The details, they're everything. And I can't seem to put them together."

"Why don't you tell me?" you offer. "Maybe I can help you see something that you didn't."

She actually scoffs at this. "What Ms.'I don't know' is going to help me put things together? I don't think so."

That was a bit hurtful. It wasn't like it was your fault you lost your memories. It was the town, something Wanda had done.

Something Wanda had done. You gasp. "What if I'm here, to help Wanda again?" you ask. "I mean, that seemed to be what I wanted to do before, I don't see what would have changed."

"Help Wanda." she repeats. "That's an interesting theory, but my dear, I don't think Wanda needs help. I don't think she ever has. Even when she was being held by HYDRA."

You are confused by this. "Of course she needed help." You counter. "Why else would she have stayed with such an evil organization?"

Agnes looks at you like you couldn't possibly understand. "I'm only telling you this because I remember and you don't." she says, "But Wanda was only there by force at first. Eventually, she and her brother became radicalized by HYDRA and she used her powers to become anti-freedom fighters."

"You can't possibly know this." you say.

"Actually I can." Agnes says simply. "It was all over the news. She destroyed a whole building in Lagos once, and this was _after_ she joined the Avengers. Can you imagine the chaos she must have instilled before she became one of the good guys?"

You shake your head unwilling to believe this. You must have had a good reason to break into a HYDRA Base for those two, there's no way you would have thought they were evil, and still tried to help get them out.

"And that's what makes your memory so interesting." Agnes continues. "It's that, back then, there was no way you didn't know who Wanda was working for. You clearly had intel on her. That's probably why you were so desperate to get her out."

"I probably wanted to to get her to stop working for the bad guys." You say defensively. "There's no way I worked with HYDRA, I don't even remember them but I know they were evil.

Agnes shrugs. "I suppose you could have been trying to stop them." She agrees, but it is clear that she doesn't really mean it. Either way, this new information was making her look like she was even more fond of you and you didn't like that one bit.

"I need to talk to her." you say suddenly. "I think, if she remembers, she can tell me who I am."

Agnes shakes her head. "Too risky, first of all, if she doesn't know you past the memories you already have, you would blow your cover for no reason, and even if she did know you, what if she remembers you as her enemy? Y/n, this whole thing is hanging by a thread, and I won't be the one to pull it."

"What about her husband then?" you ask. "He has to know something right?"

Agnes shakes her head again. "Believe me, if he knows something, I would have figured it out by now."

You open your mouth to say something else, but just then the babies in the stroller start to scream. You had forgotten they were even there so you groan and turn your head to see two toddlers who had just woken up and were screaming.

"Ugh." you groan.

"Way to be maternal." Agnes says sarcastically.

"They're not mine!" you exclaim but you walk over to them anyway and pick up Emma as Agnes picks up Mary.

"Actually, they are yours now dear." She says holding Mary and bouncing her up and down. Mary immediately calms down, but no matter what you seem to do for Emma, she just would not stop crying.

"Here, give her to me." Agnes says putting Mary down and taking Emma from you. "A simple silencing charm."

You look horrified. "Hey, I know they're not my children, but they're still children! What if they're hungry or something?"

Agnes shrugs, "then feed them."

"I don't have, baby food."

Agnes walks into her kitchen, comes out with a bottle of something, duplicates it and shoves into both of their mouths. "Great, now they won't be hungry anymore."

You stare at her and then the two kids who were sucking on their bottles peacefully.

"What do we do now?"

"You go home and pretend to be Rachel." Agnes says. "And then tomorrow, you come over and we start practicing magic."

"What am I supposed to in the mean time?"

Agnes looks at you like you're insane. "Seriously?" She asks. "You have two children."

"Not my children-" you mutter and Agnes sighs.

"Fine, Rachel's children. Just, make sure they don't die, ok?"

"Hmm." But you roll the stroller out of the house.

* * *

You were so close to going inside when you notice Wanda standing in her drive way looking up at something so you look up too.

"No," you mutter. You don't recognize the object exactly, but just because you didn't know who you were, didn't mean that you forgot the concept of basic objects. That thing looked like a flying drone. You look back at Wanda feeling unnerved because her kids were standing outside with her, who by the way, looked like they had aged another half a decade even though it had only been a day. You hoped the drone wouldn't fire, but honestly, you didn't think it could cause any damage if it did. She was Wanda after all.

You watch as Wanda's eyes start glowing red and a fear takes over you. You didn't know exactly why you felt like that. You had never felt fear in the way before, it seemed to be more than fear, like, you were about to witness a disaster, but it wouldn't be Wanda's disaster.

You push the stroller inside the house because the kids were sleeping anyway, and decide to follow Wanda, who by this point had stopped glowing red, told her own kids to go inside and had grabbed onto the drone/missile.

In a split second impulse decision, you decide to follow Wanda to where ever she was going, because she was definitely going somewhere. You are careful to keep your distance from her, because the last thing you need is for her to notice that you're following and come after you, since she was clearly very angry. You would rather her anger be directed at the people who sent in the drone than at you.

This time, you notice that there are a lot less people outside than the last time you had taken a little walk. Still, the people who were sitting outside ignored both you and Wanda as you walked past.

"Ellis street." you mutter reaching a stopping point. Wanda had continued to walk on, but you found that you couldn't. Like, you literally could not take a step past the stop sign that held the road marker for Ellis street. You stood frozen to the spot but still watched as Wanda walked a little farther in plain view, opened the barrier she had created a bit and stepped out.

You did not wait for her to turn around and come back in just to notice you. Instead, you turn and run back to Agnes's house so you could tell her what you saw. But what did you see? Nothing actually important. Agnes had, after all come to the conclusion on her own that Wanda was controlling the reality, so it was not as if this was breaking news. If you told her this, it would quite frankly be embarrassing, and you didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Agnes. You wanted her to like you, desperately more than anything in the world. Not that you could remember much about your world.

You went inside your house to find the girls still sleeping. That was almost 16 hours that they had been sleeping in the last day. Maybe you should wake them up, but you had no idea what you would even do with them. Plus, you weren't convinced that they were real anyway, so a couple of fake babies really sleeping was not going to harm anyone.

Eventually, you hear a commotion coming from outside your window so you go to watch what is happening. Wanda had come running down the street with her children looking for something called, "Sparky?" You realize that that must be the dog. It had probably gotten loose when Wanda had come face to face with the drone. On one hand, you were glad Wanda was back safely, but on the other, you wanted to know what had happened on the outside more.

You watch as Agnes comes out from behind her bushes holding something wrapped in a purple cloth. "Oh no." you mutter. "How did she let _another_ dog get into her azaleas?"

You watch as Wanda tries to console her crying children, and even Agnes looks like she's going to cry.

"Bring him back to life." One of the kids say and you freeze. Bring him back to life?

"You can do that?" Agnes asks the burning question that you have too.

"No." Wanda says. "No, I can't do that." But you don't know if she was saying that for Agnes's sake, or because she truly couldn't.

* * *

Both the twins continue to cry but Wanda ushers them back into her home.

You stare dumbstruck out the window, because there was too much going on, too much that you didn't know, and even more that you didn't understand.

Just then, there is a knock at your door, and you go to open it to see the man who is supposedly your husband.

"Good afternoon." he says gently kissing your forehead. "I really need a margarita and some me time. My boss rode me hard today, and my secretary even harder- if you know what I mean." He gives you a wink and you give him a disgusted look.

"I know I'm your fake wife, but you think I'm real so you can't say things like that to me." You say in disgust. "Seriously, who has low enough self-esteem to decide 'look at this guy, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with _him?'"_

That was meant to be offensive but this man just laughed. "Oh there's the good old Ross-Rachel banter." he said with a laugh, and then he went into the bedroom to get changed as you watched him go with the utmost contempt.

"If I have to pretend to be in love with that man," you mutter to no one, "I think I might make the whole reality come crashing down myself."


	8. Sitcoms

"This is fine," you say to yourself even though the look of disgust does not fall off your face even once the man, who was apparently named Ross, left the living room. "I just have to make it until tomorrow, and Agnes can get me out of this." But even as you say it in your head, you realize that Agnes was probably not looking out for you. She wanted to know who you are, sure, but you didn't think it was out of the goodness of her heart. She wanted something from you. 

"Let's watch TV," Ross says coming out completely dressed in pajamas. You pause.

"Why are you dressed for sleep?" you ask. 

"What do you mean?" He asks and you go to look out the window. It is completely dark. You go to the kitchen, and there are dishes in the sink like you two had already eaten dinner. But the problem was, that you didn't even remember the passage of the last few hours. You did not remember eating dinner with him or anything. In fact, it was like the hours had passed in seconds as you had stood rooted to the spot near the entrance where you had let Ross in. 

"No," you mutter for what felt like the millionth time. While it was ideal that you didn't have to spend time with this man in this false reality, you didn't understand how hours could pass in seconds, and how life had gone by without you living it. "What did we eat for dinner?" you ask Ross turning towards him. 

He gives you an odd look. "Meatloaf."

"We were supposed to have meatloaf last night."

His expression doesn't change. "Last night? We ate spaghetti last night, remember?" He laughs and picks up the remote, but nothing about this situation feels funny to you. Reality changing, sure, but how was Wanda manipulating time? Was that even possible? 

You sit down next to him on the sofa. "What are you watching?"

" _We_ are going to watch Friends,"

"Friends," you repeat and sit next to him.

It took less than the entire Pilot episode to realize that two of the main characters were named Ross and Rachel.

"Ross and Rachel," you mutter out loud. 

"Huh, Oh yeah, look at that!" Ross exclaims, "Looks like we were meant to find each other. Funny huh?"

But nothing about this situation is funny to you. 

"Ross and Rachel," you mutter again, but this time you stand up. "Listen, I don't think the girls are going to wake up for some reason, but if they do, just, I don't know feed them or something."

"Where are you going?" Ross asks and turns to follow you with his eyes. 

"Out," you say and leave.

* * *

You find Agnes quite easily in her house as she has left the door unlocked. 

"What are you doing here?" She exclaims but she stands up to meet you all the same. 

"I remembered something else." You say quickly. "Well, sort of. See, Ross and I were watching Friends."

Agnes listens intently as you talk, but you need a second to piece it together.

"There were these characters named Ross and Rachel, and well, that made me remember. This whole thing. I've been watching this show!"

"You've been watching it?" She asks. 

"I think- I think that might be why I even came in here," you say. "Because I was watching Wanda and the man, her husband, what's his name?"

"Vision." Agnes provides. 

"Right, I watched them but it was all black and white-"

"Yes, I remember, we were in black and white for a bit there." 

"You- were black and white?" you ask. "How is that possible?"

"It's all her reality," Agnes says like this is obvious. "We were anything she wanted us to be. You say you were watching us? What happened?"

"I- decided to come in after watching them. On Tv. In the form of a sitcom.” you say, certain that this was true. 

"You decided to come in?" Agnes repeats in question form. "Because you were watching us. I think I know why."

You watch her and she looks like she's struggling to decide whether or not she should tell you. 

"Why?"

"Because the Vision died." She says quietly. "He was killed by a really powerful titan called Thanos. You must be here because you didn't know how you were watching him on tv." 

"Why are you here?" you ask her.

She pauses for a moment. "As I said, I felt a strong source of power here and was drawn to it."

"You said that before," you say. "There has to be more. There have been a lot of 'strong sources of power' before including. Including Thanos. I assume there was a fight, am I right? Why weren't you there for the fight?"

"Who said I wasn't?" she asks simply. 

"So you did fight?" 

She shrugs, not so much. But I was _there._ "

You give her a distasteful look. 

"Don't look at me like that," she says. "You don't know my life, you have no idea who I am."

"Then _tell_ me." You say almost pleadingly. "Please. I don't know much about my own life, but if you can tell me about yours, then please."

"I can't." She says. "Not yet at least."

You shake your head dejectedly, you didn't think Agnes would fall for that, but you were hoping that she would give up at least something. 

"I didn't think so," you say quietly and bounce onto her couch. "One other thing, Wanda created this reality, but how is she controlling the time?"

Agnes looks genuinely surprised at this. "She can't." She says. "Time has been moving normally for me, why what have you experienced?"

You tell her about how one moment you were opening the door to let Ross in, and the next moment it was dark and after dinner time, even though you couldn't remember any of it and you were standing in the same place through the whole thing.

Agnes's eyes widen and her mouth falls open. "I've never heard anything like it," she says quietly looking away from you like she was putting the pieces together. But there weren't nearly enough pieces to put together. "Time," she mutters staring at a fixed point. "I'm going to ask you something y/n, and I need you to think about it very hard before you answer," she says very seriously turning back to you. You nod looking at her intensely. "Are you sure you are a witch?"


	9. If not, then what am I?

You were sure, well at least, sure enough. What else could you be? You had watched the memory of you with Wanda and her brother Pietro. You had called yourself a witch. Unless you were lying to Wanda, which honestly was a possibility, you were a witch. 

"If not, what am I?" are the words you manage to get out even though your mouth had gone dry. 

"That's always the question, isn't it?" She asks looking at you imploringly. 

"Seriously, if I'm not a witch, what can I be?"

Agnes tilts her head. "I've never heard of anything else that can possess magic, especially not time-bending magic."

"Have you heard of witches with time-bending magic?"

Agnes looks like she is about to answer easily but then thinks better of it. "No," she says finally. "No, I've never heard of a witch with time-bending abilities."

But the way she said 'witch' was incredibly suspicious.

"So you have a theory about who I am?"

"No," she says quickly and with an air finality. She stands up and walks towards the door clearly meaning that it was time for you to go. "Be back tomorrow morning and we can start your magic lessons," she says and even though you really don't want to walk out that door, you don't think you have another choice, so you do.

When you get back to your house, the entire place is silent. You quietly sneak upstairs to find that Ross had fallen asleep, and the girls were still sleeping. Now it was almost 24 hours that the girls had been sleeping and even though you knew they weren't real, you aren't sure whether you should be concerned or not. You did have other, bigger, and real problems to deal with though, so you leave them alone to sleep in their beds. 

You walk into the kitchen and survey all the equipment. It looks like a normal kitchen, but there are some discrepancies. You hadn't noticed it before because you realize that you had never actually been in what was supposed to be your own kitchen.

You pick up a knife and turn it over in your hands. There was nothing special about the knife, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe the only way that my magic works is if I'm in a life-threatening situation." You say aloud to yourself. But that couldn't be right. Magic, if possessed, should be able to be used by the bearer no matter the situation. You were pretty sure of that, it just felt like common sense. Maybe this new you just hadn't learned to control it yet. Or maybe, you were doing something wrong. Maybe concentrating on making the knife move was the wrong tactic.

Instead of closing your eyes and trying to force the object to obey your will, you keep your eyes open and fixed on the knife and imagine that it could move. Slowly, the knife starts to raise in the air off the counter. You tilt your head and watch the knife float, fascinated by what you had just done. You rotate your hand and the knife rotates with it. With a smile, you let the knife down on the counter again, gently so it doesn't clatter. 

"Agnes is going to be so proud of me." Is your first thought. You had just made a knife float in thin air using powers you didn't even remember you had, and your first thought was about Agnes would be proud of you? That was not good, was it? The more you thought about it, the more you realized how much you had come to depend on Agnes. Technically, you didn't know anything about her, you were not sure you even trusted her. But the more you learned about yourself, the more propelled you became towards Agnes. Soon, you were standing there in the kitchen, completely alone in the almost darkness, facing the knife that you had just made float thinking solely about Agnes. About the way she had looked when you first saw her, wearing a 70's outfit, bit giant, black hair, kneeling down to tend to her flowers. You had felt immediately drawn to her. It was why you had even gone to knock on her door in the first place. The other woman you had met who was walking certainly didn't give off the same vibes as Agnes had.

What was this? This feeling, this want, this desperate longing to be with Agnes at all times? It was just because she was the only one who could answer your questions, right? Yes, that must be it. The need to impress her, to get her to like you, it was only so that she could tell you what you wanted to know. 

You had been standing there for a few minutes maybe when you are blinded by a bright light coming from the window in your kitchen.

"Good morning!" Ross says coming downstairs completely dressed for work. "Did you get up early to make my breakfast?" He scoffs and waves his hand "What am I saying, of course, you did, after all, what else do you have to do?"

For a moment, you imagine sinking the knife in Ross's chest. It would be so satisfying, but technically it would be murder so you curb the urge. Instead, you force a pained smile on your face and say "Why don't you wait in the living room and I'll bring it out to you?" He leaves the kitchen with a smile and you gasp and cover your mouth with your hand. You had not meant to say that. You had meant to tell him that you hadn't made anything, and were not planning to. Again, this was something Wanda's magic had forced you to say. 

You figure you should not use magic with Ross the human sitting mere feet away from you in the kitchen, so you pop some toast into the toaster although you have no idea why you were complying with his request. Almost immediately after you had handed to plate of toast to Ross, he was handing it back to you and heading towards the door. You stand in confusion holding the plate as he leaves the house without a goodbye, and use your magic to move the plate to the kitchen, still staring at it like it was the worst thing that had ever happened to you. 

* * *

You had lived a whole day in significantly less time, and technically you had skipped dinner last night so you found that you were pretty much starving. After Ross left, you popped your own toast into the toaster and sat down for breakfast. You had barely finished eating when your door was thrown open and Agnes barge into the house with a large smile on her face.

"You ready to face your truth dear?" She asks like it was just her asking if you were ready for a movie. 

"You asked me if I was sure I was a witch." You say. "And then you told me to leave. Did you come up with another explanation?"

"You really do know how to re-open a closed wound. Don't you?" She says. "I already told you, I don't know what you are exactly."

"But you have a theory, or at least you've heard of something that can bend time that isn't a witch, or else you would not have asked me." You try your best not to betray any desperation in your voice because you didn't think Agnes would appreciate it, or even worse, you thought that if she knew how desperate you were, she would just enjoy watching you crumble even more. 

"I don't have a theory." She says, "I shouldn't have asked you if you a were witch or not. I realize now how confusing that is for you."

"Confusing?" you repeat. "Look, Agnes, I want to trust you, I really do, but you clearly know something you're not telling me."

She narrows her eyes at you at tilts your head. "You want to trust me?" she asks. "What would be the fun in that. What have I done that says you should trust me?" She grins slyly and you shake your head. 

"You don't want me to trust you?" you ask quietly. "But you're offering to teach me magic."

She sighs, "I don't see how the two are directly related."

You open your mouth but then close it again because you have no idea what to say. 

"Fine." she says, "I forgot that people have the inherent need to trust other people or whatever. You people are so _needy_." She closes her eyes. "I'm not saying that you should trust me, but you should know, that I have no intention to let harm befall you or whatever." 

You smile slightly. "No intention to let harm befall me huh?"

"Or whatever."

Still, you don't stop smiling. "It's weird," you say nudging her shoulder a little. "I know you're telling me not to trust you, but I do."

"Your mistake." She says shrugging but you notice a slight smile form across her face anyway. 

"Maybe." 

You go to follow her out of your own house to hers because she had started to walk out of the kitchen before you remembered the girls. 

"Oh, hold on." You say to Agnes. "I keep forgetting that I am responsible for two little girls."

"Yeah, hard to remember them when you weren't there for their births." She says and suddenly, you do remember their births. It was a falsely created memory that was given to you by Wanda, sure, but your backstory as Rachel here was solidifying. That probably meant that you had less time than you thought to figure out who you were. 

"I, actually do remember their births now." You say slowly not wanting to admit that you were starting to lose the real piece of you. 

"Then we need to move quicker than I realized," Agnes says. 

You nod and go into the room where the girls are to get them, but they aren't in their beds. 

"Agnes!" you call out to her, and she comes rushing in. "Where are the twins?"

She stares at the cribs looking just as flabbergasted as you are. "No idea," she says and hovers her hands over the cribs and they start glowing purple. You tilt your head as you watch her hands. 

"You're magic is, purple?" you point out. She doesn't say anything. "I used my magic last night, to levitate the knife. There was no color. No part of me that glowed." you don't know what that means anyway, but you figure you might as well point it out. 

Agnes doesn't move her concentration from the cribs. "Do, you still remember their births?" She asks quietly still not looking at you.

You close your eyes and think back to the image of you in the hospital that had formed so clearly in your mind just moments ago. "No," you say. "I don't remember it, it's like I watched it in a tv show."

"That's a good thing," Agnes says watching as the cribs slowly dissolve into nothing. "Because the twins were never actually born."


	10. First Dose of Magic

You stare at Agnes who was just revealing this information like it was some new plot point even though you had known that all along.

"Yes!" you exclaim really annoyed. "That's what I've been telling you. Those kids were never born." 

Agnes doesn't even bother to look at you before waving her hands and saying, "Well obviously I know. I mean, they were never born in this reality, which means they never really existed, which is the truth, so the reality must be falling apart."

"But that's not a good thing." You point out. "Agnes, if Wanda's reality starts falling apart, we have no idea what she'll do. She has powers. I saw them in my memory."

Agnes finally looks at you and purses her lips. "Yes. You did mention HYDRA. I think I can handle her for now, don't worry." She smiles at you. "Well, there's no time to waste is there?" She pauses and gives you a knowing look. "There might be no time at all here."

You follow her out the door to her own house. "What if Ross remembers the kids."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Agnes says. "If they no longer exist, it means they were never born in the first place."

"But then, why do _I_ remember them?"

She shrugs. "Probably the same reason that you know you're not who Wanda wants you to be in here."

You two go into Agnes's house and she leads you down to the basement. There are markings all over the wall that were glowing purple and Agnes seems to realize that you were looking curiously at them because she waves her hand and says, "Nothing for you to worry about dear. Just extra protection for me in case- well, you turn out to be a rage monster or something." 

You furrow your eyebrows. "Even if I were to become a rage monster, why would I attack you- the one person who actually might know what's going on here and can help me figure out who I am?" 

Agnes doesn't say anything, but it is probably just because she has turned away to pull out a book. "Here," she says handing the book to you. "It is part of the ancient work of the witches. One part of many that you need to learn in order to successfully be able to cast spells."

You take the book and open it. Inside there are a lot of spells written in languages that you don't understand, but an English explanation next to each one. The spells at the beginning of the book started off innocently enough, starting with transfiguration, and protection spells that would prevent an intruder in your home, but the more you turned the pages, the darker the spells became, and the darker the pages of the book became.

"I'm not sure I want to learn the ones at the end." You say quickly closing the book and handing it back to her. "There's no way I'm ever going to drain my enemies of blood."

"Who said they had to be your enemy to drain them of blood?" Agnes asks with a slight smile and a mischievous look in her eyes, but she takes the book back all the same. "You can start with a basic transfiguration spell." She opens the book to the third page and points at a spell for you to say. 

"n hoc, ut transfiguraret." you mutter pointing at a small worm that Agnes had picked up for you. "In hoc, ut transfiguraret." But nothing happened. The worm was not turning into a caterpillar like you had wanted it to.

Agnes's eyes flickered with something that you guessed was irritation, and a guilty feeling spread through your body. "Sorry." you mutter. All you wanted to do was impress her, but the first chance you got to show her how powerful you were, you had failed at it.

Her expression clears up and she lifts her head up straighter. "First rule of magic." She says quietly using her finger to push up your head too so it was no longer hanging in dejection, "is never apologize for not getting something the first time."

The place where her finger had touched under your skin started stinging with a sort of spark of anticipation. You didn't want her to break contact with you and you held her gaze not wanting to be the first one to look away. 

She finally pulls away after letting her finger linger on your chin for a second longer than it needed to be and holds up the worm. She still has not broken eye contact with you. "Try without using the spell," she says. 

Just like last night, you knew what to do the second time. Instead of closing your eyes and concentrating on the worm turning into a caterpillar, you simply hold it in your gaze and imagine the worm as the object you want it to transform into, and a second later, Agnes is holding a caterpillar. 

She gives you a radiant smile. "Brilliant!" She whispers. 

"I didn't use the spell." You say pointlessly. "Why didn't it work when I used to the spell if I could do it anyway?"

"I think, the spell is just a hindrance for your abilities," Agnes says quietly. 

"What does that mean?"

She stares at you, but it is more like she was trying to comprehend what she had just seen more than anything else. "I'm not entirely sure." She says. "We'll keep working."

She takes the book and puts it away though. "Don't need the spells, do we?" She asks. 

"Agnes," you start to ask. "What do you think the end goal is here? With Wanda, with this whole reality. I mean, you don't think she'll be able to keep it up forever, do you? What if she needs help. You have magic, will you help her?"

It looks like Agnes is smiling slightly, but you don't think it's a happy or humorful smile. "Let's worry about Wanda when it's time to worry about Wanda, ok dear? For now, let's keep concentrating on you."

This isn't really an answer, and you find it annoying really that even though you've been telling her everything, there are clearly things that she wasn't telling you. But you knew that from the start. You knew you weren't going to get the answers you needed from Agnes. You knew what the dynamic of this relationship would be, and she had made it very clear that she didn't expect you to trust her so she obviously didn't trust you either.

But now that you thought about it, Agnes had said that she was only drawn here because of a source of powerful magic. What did she intend to do with that magic? The truth was, you knew nothing about her. She had said she had been there for the fight when Vision had died, but she hadn't fought in it. She had no obligation to, sure, but if she had magic, then wouldn't it be good for her to have at least tried?

"It's Halloween tomorrow," Agnes says suddenly watching you. You had been silent for a while contemplating your relationship, and perhaps Agnes had sensed that you were about to walk away, even though you weren't even sure if you were going to. 

"Halloween," you repeat, jolting out of your thoughts. "How can it be Halloween tomorrow?"

"Because it is October 30th today," Agnes says.

"What's the significance of Halloween?"

"Nothing." She says. "I just think it's going to be interesting to see what Wanda has in mind for tomorrow."

And just as Agnes says the word 'tomorrow', you are transported into the next day, standing in a fitted Merlin costume, complete with the beard and staff.

* * *

"Did I do that?" you ask Agnes immediately because you are still standing in her basement even though hours have apparently passed for her. 

"Do what, dear?" she asks standing in front of you with grey extensions in her hair and purple witches costume. It looks so good on her that you forget what was going on for a moment. You stare at her up at and down before she repeats, "Do what, dear?" loudly.

You shake out of it and clear your throat. "Did I leave yesterday?"

Agnes gives you a weird look. "Well, of course, you did." She says, "I think I'd remember if you were standing in my basement all night, wouldn't I?"

"No." you shake your head. "This is wrong. I didn't leave last night. You said that tomorrow was Halloween, and suddenly, it was Halloween, and here I am, dressed as, Merlin?"

Agnes takes a sharp breath. "Oh, this the time thing you were talking about huh." She says interestedly. The corners of her lip quiver. "So while the rest of us have to live out normal time, you get to skip past the boring parts. That's a power I need." 

She walks towards you so close that if you just tilted your face forward a little, your foreheads would be touching. "Well," she whispers finally and the warm breath from her mouth hits your face, and you wish she would never pull away. "Halloweens-a-raging outside, don't want to be stuck down here forever." 

She starts climbing up the stairs and before following her, you take a moment to close your eyes to remember the moment that Agnes was so close to you because you never wanted to forget it. 

* * *

Ross runs into you Agnes's lawn.

"Come on!" He says slightly angrily. "We're going to be late to my boss's Halloween party." He pauses and looks you up and down but it was more judgemental than when Agnes had. "What the hell are you dressed as?" He asks angrily. "Halloween's a _sexy_ holiday where women are supposed to dress sexily, and what do you dress up as? A man?" He gives you a disgusted look, the same one you had been giving him since the day you met. "Ugh, What's the point of taking you to this Halloween party if everyone can't see how fine your ass is?" He says and even Agnes looks at him with contempt.

"Great, it's settled then." You say. "I'm not coming to this party."

"Whatever," he grumbles. "I would argue, but I don't even want you there. I'll just tell the guys you're on your period or whatever. They won't ask questions after that cause everyone knows what that means." 

You ball your fist but manage to give an angry smile. "Great," you say through gritted teeth and turn to walk away, but suddenly, there's a quiet muttering that you would have missed if you didn't know Agnes had magic, and a force lifts him up and slams him and he falls into the rose bushes filled with thorns. 

Your mouth drops open, but you can't help but find the whole scene amusing. You know you're not supposed to be happy that he had gotten hurt, but you couldn't help it. The man, after all, was a massive jerk. 

Agnes pulls you away and into her car before he could somehow find a way to blame you, and once you were safely in her car, you start laughing.

"That was amazing!" you say. "Did you do that?"

"You really shouldn't let him treat you like that," Agnes says seriously looking at him through her rearview mirror with the same hateful look you loved to give him. 

You stop laughing at her tone, "I know." you say. "But he's not even real. What's the point?"

"The _point_ is," she says firmly. "that you deserve better. You deserve more." And she starts driving. You can't help but smile to yourself and you really hope the beard covers how deeply red you were blushing.

* * *

Agnes drops you off at something that looks like a carnival. There were haystacks everywhere and people dressed up in costumes and even children, you notice. This is the first time you've ever seen children here other than Wanda's twins, and your own that had spent the first day sleeping, and had disappeared the next day. Agnes had said that she just needed to run one errand and that she would meet you back at the carnival shortly, but when you asked her what the errand was, she had just smiled slyly and said "can't say, it's a surprise."

You knew better than to hope, but you did anyway that the surprise was for you. You sit down on a bale of hay watching the children run around with their buckets of candy and other prizes they won. Every so often, there would be a loud cackling noise coming from a witch statue. "Well, if I am a witch, I hope I don't sound like that." You think to yourself as you are seated alone. 

Up until yesterday, you had been almost positive that you were a witch, but the moment that the spell didn't work, doubts had started clouding your mind. Agnes seemed to be a witch, and she had said that she learned magic from doing the spells in the book, so what did that mean for you? Clearly, you have some form of magic, but if it wasn't classified as 'witch' magic, what else could it possibly be? 

Plus it didn't help your thoughts that Agnes's praise of you echoed in your head over and over. "You deserve better." She had said, and you thought she really meant it. "Deserve better. Better." Only one person came to mind when you thought of the word "better," and you weren't sure if she would appreciate it if you told her so. But at the same time, she had been the one to touch you, to say you had nothing to apologize for, to-to plan a surprise. 

But every part of you wanted to fight back to these feelings you were having for Agnes. "Don't trust her." A part in your brain warned, even though every other part seemed to overtake it. "You're being ridiculous." the other parts said. "She told you from the start she wasn't going to be honest with you, and if that's not a reason to trust her, what is?"

You almost want to laugh at the incredibly flawed logic that was your reasoning. "You can always trust a dishonest woman to be dishonest." The other parts said and you could almost feel them shrug. 

But none of it mattered, not the fact that she was probably only doing this for herself, not the fact that she was probably evil, not even the fact that she could be lying to you about everything. There was just something about her, something intriguing. Something that you had known from the start that was going to pull you into her, no matter who or what she was. And you loved every part of it.


	11. Merlin's Beard

A few moments later, your thoughts about Agnes are interrupted in the worst possible way. 

"Sorry," a voice says sitting next to you. "Everywhere else is full, do you mind if we sit here for a bit?"

You turn around to see Wanda dressed in an outfit you didn't recognize, but you did recognize her because her face wasn't covered by a mask or anything. 

Immediately, your stomach drops, the last person you wanted to meet in this reality was Wanda, especially since Agnes did not want you meeting since you two had no idea how she would react to you. 

"Um, s-sure." you stutter moving over a bit trying not to look her directly in the face so she couldn't recognize you. 

She looks like she wants to say something to you, thinks better of it and turns to the man who was sitting with her. You hadn't gotten a good look at him, but you were pretty sure it wasn't Vision. Still, you didn't want to ask. You start thinking about the safest way to get out of there as to not raise suspicions, and just as you were about to turn and tell her that you needed to go meet literally anyone anywhere else, she turns back to you and says "I'm Wanda."

You don't know what to do in this situation, you kind of wished Agnes was there with you, but she wasn't. 

"I'm Rachel." You say using the personality the town has written for you in case Wanda knew already. 

"How long have you been living here?"

You shrug slightly. "My whole life, just like everyone else in this town." 

"You know it's weird," Wanda says and your stomach drops even lower even though you didn't think it was possible. "I'm new here, but it really feels like this town's my whole life." 

You try to smile at her, but from under the beard, you don't think she can see. "Well, this town has that effect on people," you say quietly. 

The man who was sitting next to her scoffs. "Oh come on sis," he says. "This place is a thousand times better than Sokovia, no wonder you feel more at home here."

"Sis?" you think to yourself, "no, that can't be right." You had seen Pietro, her brother before and this man did not look like him.

"You two are siblings?" you ask out loud, and the man immediately nods but Wanda seems to hesitate. 

"I'm Pietro," he says holding out his hand to shake yours. Your first instinct is to say "No you're not." but you don't say it. Instead, you smile and say "Nice to meet you." 

Did Wanda bring him back? Did she know that was not the real Pietro? These were questions that were starting to burn, but it wasn't like you could ask Wanda. 

"I have to go." You say standing up. "It was really nice meeting you two, have a happy Halloween!" And you rush off to the parking lot of the carnival where you finally felt like you could breathe again. 

* * *

"Why didn't she recognize me?" you mutter to yourself because you know you had met before, well at least, you had met _her._ You had no idea who Pietro was. That was when you caught sight of your reflection in a carnival mirror. "Merlin's beard!" you exclaim with a sigh of something that felt like it could be relief because it was at least one question answered. Wanda didn't recognize you because of Merlin's Beard, and the darkness would have helped a bit too.

You stand around waiting for a while longer for Agnes, although you don't really know what the plan is anyway. You were just sort of hoping she would pick you up since you had no other ride home. You were just thinking of Agnes when you feel a tingly sensation in the back of your brain- a different tingly sensation than the one you got when you were usually with her anyways. 

You close your eyes and embrace it, bringing that to the front of your mind, and suddenly, you can see Agnes clearly in the setting she is currently in. she is sitting in her car in front of the stop sign facing Ellis avenue, and neither she nor the car is moving. You watch from outside the car as the man that you recognize as Vision comes up to the car dressed in an outfit more ridiculous than Wanda's, but his face is red this time. He goes up to her window where she gives him an empty look. 

"Where are you headed to?" Vision asks Agnes and she continues staring out the car window. 

"The Halloween party at the town square," she says in a monotone voice. "I just, must have gotten lost. Do you know where it is by any chance?"

"The town square?" Vision asks confused. "You don't know where the town's square is in the town you grew up in?" 

He reaches in and touches her forehead with his fingers and she gives a dramatic gasp. 

"It's all right," he says calmingly and she turns to look at him with a great surprise in her eyes. 

"You!" She exclaims. "You're one of the Avengers. Are you here to save us?"

You stare at her open-mouthed, you're pretty sure that she couldn't see you, but you were also pretty sure that Vision had not just woken her up since she seemed to know more about this town without having to be. She was a witch, she had told you that, so why was she pretending here. 

"Wanda won't let us leave." she says. "she won't even let us think about it." and with that, Vision, with an extremely scared look in his eyes, touches her forehead again and the empty look came back. 

You couldn't watch the scene anymore, so you open your eyes and find yourself back in the carnival parking lot. So Agnes was conning Wanda and Vision. But that didn't answer any questions. If anything, that just brought up _more_ questions. And that's when you decided that you were going to get answers from Agnes no matter what.

* * *

Agnes does end up coming back to pick you up. Somehow, magically, she knows exactly where you are and shows up there in her car where you are standing with your arms crossed.

"Oh, looks like I'm in trouble!" Agnes grins pulling up and surveying the cross expression on your face.

"Why are you lying to Vision?" you ask getting into the car. 

"Lying to Vision?"

"Oh come on, you know exactly who you are. But, I _saw_ you pretending not to to Vision. You told him he was dead!"

Agnes gives you a confused look and then her expression clears. "Oh you saw that?" she asks. "Well, first of all, ignoring the fact that that's a complete violation of privacy, I know what I'm doing."

"You need to tell me what you're doing." You say a little menacingly. 

She smirks slightly. "Or what darling?" she asks quietly. 

You stare at her silently.

"That's what I thought. No matter how powerful you think you are, I know more than you. Both literally and when it comes to witchcraft."

You turn to face the front of the car and cross your arms, but Agnes continues to stare at you. "I told Vision that he was dead because he needed to know," Agnes says finally. "I needed to pretend he woke me up so Wanda would continue to trust me."

"Why is it so important that Wanda trust you?" You ask jumping on this information and turning back to face her. 

"Because she has power," Agnes says. "And I need to figure out what it is."

"I have power too." You point out. "Why do you need her."

"Because I don't think you're a witch," she says to you. "And what I need, is a witch's magic."

You turned back to face the front. "You're trying to turn Vision against Wanda." You say finally and very quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear. 

She smirks again, "What makes you say that?"

"Why do you need another witch's magic?"

Agnes doesn't reply at first. "I used to have a coven," she says quietly. "A coven of sisters. But, they didn't like that I could wield more power than them so they, well, kicked me out. I went back years later to find them, but I found out that they were dead. All of them. They had been hanged at the Salem Witch Trials."

You stare at her horrified. You're not sure whether or not to say "I'm sorry" because it always sounds so insincere, but you decide to say it anyway.

"It was quite horrible," she said. "but it was over 300 years ago. What are we going to do about it now?"

"That's why you need Wanda to be a witch," you say. "You want to feel like you're part of a coven again."

Agnes doesn't nod, but she doesn't shake her head either. "Sort of." She says. "I thought I needed another witch to feel like I had a family."

"You thought?"

She looks at you but doesn't say anything at first. "Maybe she doesn't need to be a witch," she says finally, and you turn deep red. 

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a wonderful silence, at least for you because you wanted to remember every word Agnes had just said. Did she mean you? She had to have meant you, right? Did she see you as someone who could be family?

"Wanda ran into me, on accident." You say after a while when you were close to your neighborhood. 

Agnes doesn't react, she just looks at you through the front-view mirror.

"She didn't recognize me though,"

Again, Agnes doesn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"What's the point?" she says. "She didn't recognize you."

"It was the beard," you say anyway. "She didn't recognize me because of Merlin's Beard." 


	12. The One Where She Finds Out What She Is

Once Agnes pulls into the driveway, you get out of the car and bid her goodnight.

"Come over tomorrow." she says. "We'll continue your magic training."

You pause for a second as she drives away because you almost expect the night to change into day at the mention of the word "tomorrow," but nothing happens so you walk inside to find the house empty. You were glad Ross wasn't back yet because you were not sure if you could deal with him. Had it it been that day, just a mere hours ago that Agnes had pushed him into the Rose bush for being mean to you? You smile again at that memory. She had been protective of you, and told you that you deserved better.

You sit on the couch and take off the beard. You kind of wish that the timeline would give you an out because you don't feel like living through the night, but this time, nothing happens.

"Tomorrow." you say out loud and look down, but you are still dressed in the same costume. You sigh, guess you would have to live out this night.

Ross came home close to midnight drunk past anything you thought was possible. After a few hiccups and a rant about how he could have had anyone he wanted at that party but didn't take anyone up on it because he was loyal to you, he decided to go to bed. You opted not to follow him to the room and slept on the couch. Not that you would have slept on the same bed as him even if he was sober. 

The next morning is Saturday apparently and you let Ross sleep in because, well, because you weren't thinking about him. The first thing you did when you woke up was head over to Agnes's house. Even spending the night apart from her seemed like it was too much.

"Hey neighbor!" She calls pulling you into her house and you grin at her. "So how did last night go? I mean, did it go at all, or did you skip it?"

"I had to live it." you say. "I tried my best to skip to this morning, but I couldn't."

"interesting." Agnes says. "That's interesting, but I don't think that's how it works. I think you should be able to skip time if you want to." 

You watch her speak with such an intense admiration. "You really know so much, don't you?" you ask her and she gives you a weird look.

"Not enough, I would say." she says. "Knowledge really is power."

"You threw Ross into the rose bushes yesterday."

Agnes looks surprised by this sudden change in subject."I did.'

"For me."

You move in closer to her and as you were both still standing, this isn't hard to do. You have no idea what you're doing. The heartbeat in you chest grown louder and louder with every second that passes. A million thoughts were running through your mind and they were almost all conflicting. She wanted you, just as much as you wanted her, or she didn't and this would ruin your friendship forever, but it didn't matter because you were already there, in that moment, and finally, your lips met.

She didn't pull away, but she didn't exactly kiss you back either. You could feel her hands moving up and down like she was contemplating whether to grab you face or not. You pulled away lightly because she wasn't matching you energy, but before you could get too far away, she seemed to have made up her mind and had grabbed the back of your hair to kiss you again. Her lips parted and so did yours and you kissed passionately, but it ended. Far too quickly, it ended.

"I- have to tell you something." she says quietly, but you can barely hear her. You watch her in disbelief because you can't believe how lucky you are that you were kissing her. The Agnes, the one you had been pining over since you met. You were the luckiest girl in the world for a moment, and you didn't think anything she would say could change that.

"My name's not really Agnes." she says. "I'm Agatha Harkness, the witch."

You're not sure if that's supposed to mean something to you.

"I already know you're a witch." you say defending her. "And it doesn't matter to me what your name is."

"It matters to me." she says quietly. "Nothing's ever mattered to me before. But I can't do this, not to you."

"Do what to me?" you ask feeling your stomach drop, tears start welling up in your eyes but you will them to stay back. You will not start crying in front of this woman, whatever her name was.

"My name is Agatha Harkness," she repeats. "And I know who you are, y/n."

You freeze, "You know who I am? Like what I am?"

"No, she says, I know who you are. We've met before. I don't think you would remember it anyway, you were maybe 5."

You close your eyes. "I was 5 when we met?" you ask, your voice quivering.

"I've been watching you y/n," she says, "since the day you were born. Your father is the sorcerer Makeen, that makes you a sorceress too."

"I'm a sorcerer?" you repeat. "What's the difference?"

"Sorceress, and they have a different type of magic. It's why you didn't meed to use incantations, it's why you can just imagine something happening and it does. It's why you can control time. But since it is a different type of magic, you were not able to resist Wanda's powers completely. That's why you can only remember parts of you life instead of the whole thing."

"But, I told Wanda I was a witch." you say sitting down on the couch because you find yourself unable to process this information. You're not really mad that Agnes, or Agatha now had known who you were, you had kind of figured she did.

"You probably thought you were." she says. "Sorcery and witch magic is a bit hard to distinguish, especially if you're untrained."

"If you knew who I was this whole time, why did you offer to help me?"

"For the same reason I came to see you when you were five years old. So I could assess the extent of your magic."

"Ok," is all you could manage to say. Nothing she was saying felt like betrayal exactly, and even though you think you should be mad, you just aren't. None of this was her fault. You chose to come into this town apparently, it wasn't her fault you forgot. "Listen, none of this sounds like it's your fault. So your name is Agatha, so you know me, and who I am. It doesn't change how I feel about you. And as far as I can tell, you did nothing wrong."

She stares at you like you are insane. "I tell you my name is Agatha Harkness and that I know who you are, and you aren't mad?" she asks, "are you sure you understand?"

"Yeah, you pretty much summed it up." you say. "I understand." you pause. "Did you want me to be- are you trying to push me away?"

"No." she says plainly. "I'm not trying. It's just in my experience, people get mad or whatever if you lie to them. And I can't deal with it, ok?"

"Well, I'm not mad." you say. "Agn-Agatha. I don't care. And maybe I did know you on the outside. If I am as powerful as you say I am, why would you think that I had no idea who you were? Unless you were or are trying to harm me in some way, I don't see why we can't get past this."

Agatha stares at you. "You still, want to be here?" she asks slowly. "Are you sure this isn't Wanda's magic?"

To prove that it isn't, you move closer to her on the couch and hold her face in your hands. You lean forward just enough so that your foreheads touch, like you'd been wanted to do for days anyway. "Not Wanda's magic." you say and giving her a second to pull out if she wanted to, you lean farther in and kiss her again. She doesn't pull away.

"What is your plan for Wanda though?" you ask finally pulling away but still holding her hands.

"I need to know who she is." She says. "I mean, I have a theory but I don't know for sure if it's right."

"If she can do magic without spells, does that make her a sorceress too?"

Agatha looks for a moment like she's thinking about the possibility. "I don't think so." She says finally, "There is literally only one witch that can perform magic without using spells, and her magic doesn't feel like sorcery magic. I mean i thought so, until you got here and since I know for a fact that you're a sorcerer and you can't remember your whole life, so she can't be a sorceress can she?"

That was the only thing that made sense. Now that you knew what you were, all you needed to find out was why you were here. There were two possibilities: Either you had followed Wanda in this town, or you did know Agatha and you had followed her to this town. Of course there was a third possibility that you ended up here entirely by accident and coincidence but that would be too large of a coincidence to be true.

"Can I stay here Agatha?" you ask. "I seriously don't think I can stand going back to that thing Rachel calls her husband."

Agatha smiles but nods. "I only have the one bed though."

"I think we can figure something out


	13. The Beginning of the End-

After the revealing information last night, you really thought that you and Agatha would get at least a few days of happiness before the next thing went wrong, but apparently, you were wrong.

Still, that night at least was incredible. Now that you knew that Agnes was really named Agatha, she seemed to have nothing else to hide from you, and it’s not like you had anything to hide from her. 

You wake up in bed, your hair tattered mess, and look over next to you. Agatha was still asleep. This was the first time ever you’d seen her sleep and you thought it was adorable. She wasn’t snoring exactly, but the sound coming out of her mouth was a slight gasp every time she inhaled. You feel like you could lie there and watch her forever. You move her hair out of her face a bit so you can take in her whole expression. Even though her eyes were closed, she still looked mischievous. How was that even possible? How could someone, even in their sleep, look like they were planning the entire future in a moment? 

You smile to yourself and kiss her forehead, to which she snorts awake. 

“What’s happening?” she asks and you didn’t think you’ve ever seen her look disoriented in her life even though the expression quickly fell away. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” you say. “I was just looking.” 

"Looking at me?" she gives you a weirded-out look. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Because I- like your face." You say. 

She turns to get out of bed, and you're worried that you've said something to make her think you're too weird for this to go anywhere, but she walks across to your side of the bed and gives you a kiss on the top of your head. "I guess I like your face too." 

Last night had been amazing. You had learned something new about yourself, and her, yes, but it was more than that, more than just the kiss even. Knowing that Agatha liked you back was the best feeling in the entire world. You almost couldn't let yourself completely believe it. You watch as she waves her hand, mutters an incantation, and becomes fully dressed for the day in a purple turtleneck and black jeans. 

"Purple really is your color," you tell her watching her. 

"You're too flattering!" she says a bit sarcastically. 

"What do we have planned for today?"

Agatha looks at you, "what do you mean?"

"Magic lessons?" you ask.

"I don't think we need to do those anymore right now." She says. 

"What? Why not?"

"Because I think we're at the beginning of the end here."

"The end?" You are confused, "why would this need to end?"

"Everything needs to end dear," she says in response, but this isn't really an answer that satisfies you. She walks out of the room so you pull off the covers and follow her. 

"This doesn't need to." You say firmly. "Who cares that this reality was created by Wanda. You and me, we can be happy here."

"And you'd be ok with never fully remembering who you are?" she asks. 

You think the answer is yes, as long as you were with Agatha, you would always know who you were, even if you didn't actually know who you were. But at the same time, the answer is no. There was no way you could live the rest of your life at the cusp of grasping something but never fully knowing, and you honestly didn't think Agatha would like you as much if you would be ok with it. 

"Fine." You say finally. "I need to know who I am, but what's your plan here?"

Agatha starts making cooking utensils float by themselves in order to make breakfast. "I need to figure out who Wanda really is," she says. 

"Yes, I know," you say a bit impatiently, "You've already told me this, and how you want to start a coven with her, but you said yourself that you didn't need her to stop feeling alone." After you say the second part, you realize you sound a bit childish and wish you could take it back. It almost sounded like you were whining about Agatha needing more than you, but she doesn't seem phased by this. 

"It doesn't have anything to with having a coven anymore," she says coming over and holding your waist against hers. "I just need to know. I don't like not knowing, it makes me feel vulnerable."

You rest your forehead on hers, and say "you said you had a theory about her? The only witch that could perform magic without speaking incantations?"

Agatha steps back from you because the eggs had started sizzling, and used her magic to plate them. "I do have a theory, yes, but I have no information to back it up."

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?" you ask annoyed avoiding the plate of eggs and bacon that floating towards you by magic. 

"I have given you answers," Agatha says shrugging. "And I didn't think you'd want me to give you a straight anything." She winks at her dumb little joke, but you don't laugh. 

"I think I hate you." You tell her finally giving in and grabbing the plate that was now bonking you on the head gently. 

She gives you a sweet smile. "I don't think you could hate me if you tried." 

That was true.

* * *

You still were not sure what exactly Agatha was going to do when she figured out who Wanda really was, and no matter what you wanted to tell yourself, you didn't know Agatha all that well either. She seemed very power-hungry, and her thirst for knowledge about magic seemed unquenchable. There were only really a few theories that you could think of that made sense. Either Agatha was going to try to take Wanda's magic, or she was going to make Wanda her apprentice and team up with for something. The second option sounded better than the first, and it felt like it would be easier to do. You didn't think Wanda would give up her magic without a fight, especially since she was clearly using it to form this reality that had everything she ever wanted in it. 

"Are we going to talk about my sorcery?" You ask her over breakfast. You still had questions, and she had said she had met you, so she must have had answers. 

"What do you want to know?" She asks swallowing a bite of her eggs. 

What _did_ you want to know?

"You said, my father, is, Makeen? Who is that?" 

Agatha nods, "yes I was wondering that too. So I did research on him. Took me years, but basically, I found out that he is a sorcerer, well at least he was, he died fighting Thanos. I wouldn't say he was super powerful, you certainly seem to have powers beyond him at least." 

"Was he able to control time?" You ask, and Agatha pauses. 

"No, I don't think so. Not all sorcerers have all the powers. And, as far as I know, even the most powerful sorcerers can only control time if they've been under the influence of the time stone."

"The time stone," you mutter. "That sounds so familiar."

"You were probably there." Agatha says, "When Thanos was trying to take over the universe or whatever his plan was. In my opinion, he always aimed so low. He could wield all infinity stones at once without dying, he could have done so much more."

"Infinity stones," you repeat, a vague memory coming back, but it wasn't fully formed or coherent yet. 

"Yes," she confirms watching you with great interest. "Are you remembering something?"

You close your eyes and flashes of green, yellow, and blue fill your mind. 

"Do the colors green, yellow, and blue mean anything to you?" you ask.

She tilts her head. "Green is time, blue is space, and yellow is mind." She says quietly. "Don't tell me you've seen all three."

"I think I have," you say. "I can't remember exactly, but I've at least seen them before."

Agatha's expression becomes something you can't read. "If you've been in contact with them," she says quietly, and almost hungry tone in her voice, "as a sorceress, chances are you absorbed at least a bit of their energies. You can't possibly tell me you have the powers of three of the six infinity stones, and you're sitting here? In this town?"

You stare at her, she looks like she's mad at you, no-not mad. Jealous. That's the word. 

"Maybe I didn't know." You say to her quietly wishing she would stop looking at you like that. 

"I doubt that sweety." she scoffs. "I think you would know if you had the powers of three infinity stones." 

"No," you shake your head. "How can I be as powerful as you say I am, and not remember? No matter what the magic, shouldn't I be able to resist it?"

"Agatha stands up, "it almost sounds like you don't want to take responsibility for the magic you do have," she says. She sounds almost disappointed in you and you can barely handle it. 

"I do want to take responsibility." You say childishly. "I just. Didn't know. But you said you've been watching me since I was a child anyway, why do you sound surprised that I have more power than you expected?"

"Because you don't know how to use it," she says coming up to your face. 

"Then teach me," you say looking her in the eyes pleadingly. "You're right. I don't know the full extent of my powers, and if what you say is right, if I actually have some of the powers from _infinity stones,_ well, I don't know how to wield it. So teach me, please. You said you would, but now you're using the end of this reality as an excuse."

She scoffs and turns around to close her eyes like she was blocking out a painful memory. "I never said I'd stop teaching you," she says. "I just think we need to get out of this first. And, of course, when I say 'teach,' obviously, I don't have sorcery, so the most I can do is help you control your magic and teach you how to use it to the best of your abilities." 

"That's all I need," you say. "I don't know how much I know, or don't know. but-"

"When we leave this town it should all come back to you." she finishes.

* * *

Suddenly, everything starts glitching. Even Agatha's clothes that were purple and black start glitching to what you saw her wearing when you first entered this place, and then to a black and white dress(literally, there is no color, and you remember that Agatha had mentioned she lived in black and white for a while), and then her Halloween outfit. You look down at your own clothes, and the dressing gown you had borrowed from Agatha starts glitching into one of the three outfits you had worn since you entered the town. You both run to the window to see if anything else is glitching, and you notice that almost everything else in the neighborhood is. The cars are changing eras in a blink of an eye, even the buildings change from a newer look to a more rustic era.

"What is happening?" you mutter out loud.

"The beginning of the end my dear," Agatha says peering out through the window next to you. "Wanda is losing control." 

* * *

"I'm going to go and relieve her of her kids for a bit," Agatha says to you. "I'm going to bring them over."

"You're ok with me meeting them?"

Agatha thinks about it for a second. "I don't see why not," she says finally. "I don't think they've ever met you outside this reality have they?" You didn't think so.

"Ok."

About ten minutes later, Agatha shows back up with two twin boys that you recognized as Wanda's twins. 

"Hey boys," she says ushering them into the house. "This is my friend. Y/N." 

You smile at the boys and say hello. 

"This is Tommy, and this is Billy," Agatha says pointing first at a boy wearing blue, and then at a boy wearing red. Finally the names Mary and Emma made sense to you. If Wanda had come up with those names too, no wonder they were so basic. 

"How about you two go get settled on the couch," you say to them. "I'll go make you some snacks. What would you like to eat?"

They both say peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so you go into the kitchen to make them. 

Agatha follows you and stands at the entrance of the kitchen. "I thought you didn't like children."

You turn around and look at her. "Mhm no, I said I don't _want_ children, never said I didn't like them."

She smirks. "Really? because the way you acted around Mary and Emma made me think that you thought all children were little devils." 

"Jury's still out on that one," you reply with a smile. Agatha shakes her head but smiles, and then turns to go back to the kids. You are just about to walk out into the living room with two plates of sandwiches when you hear one of the twins ask if their mother is going to be ok, so you pause to listen.

"Your mom can do anything, she's super mom!" you hear Agatha say and you smile despite yourself. She was comforting to those kids. Huh, and you were worried she had some evil plan in place. 

You are about to take the plates out again when the whole scene shifts. Suddenly, Agatha is sitting by herself on the couch talking to something that isn't even supposed to be there. 

"Ralph says I sugar coat things," she was saying. "But you try telling two ten-year-olds their mother is cuckoo for cocoa puffs."

You stop to stare at her seated on the couch. Who was she even talking to? And more importantly, who was _Ralph_? Yet again, you had no idea what was happening. You try interrupting her to ask what is going on, but someone keeps shushing you.

"It's the interview segment of the show." a voice came from somewhere, but you couldn't quite figure out where. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever experienced!" you mutter to yourself with a shake of your head, but then you remember that when this whole thing started, Wanda had written it as a sitcom. Maybe this was just some weird mockumentary way of having herself go to therapy. 

You decide to just take the plates out to the boys and ask Agatha why she was playing along once she was done. 

"Once she's done?" you think to yourself as you place the plates in front of the boys. "What am I even talking about?" 

"Thanks, y/n," Billy says taking the plate. "I like it here. Aunty Agnes is quiet, but so are you."

You freeze and stare at him, suddenly, every thought you had about the weird set-up you had just experienced, was gone. "What do you mean I'm quiet?" you ask him slowly looking between him and Tommy. Tommy seemed to have no idea what he was talking about either. Billy just shrugged. "Everyone here is always so loud," he says. "In my head, I mean. It's like I can hear them screaming, but you and Agnes? No screaming." He happily bites into the sandwich without thinking about what he had just told you.

Everyone else was screaming?

"Can I ask you something?" you ask sitting next to Billy who wasn't paying attention to you anymore. When you sit down though, he turns slightly and nods. 

"Is, your mom, loud?"

He thinks about it for a second. "She always sounds like she's crying," he says matter-of-factly. "I tried asking her once but she just said that she had no idea what I was talking about."

So Billy could read minds. You watch him for another moment while he eats his sandwich and watches Yo Gabba Gabba on the tv. "You're too old for this," you say suddenly taking the remote and turning off the tv. "Why don't we play a game instead?" 

"No, I'd rather watch tv," Billy says and turns the tv back on without using the remote. "And technically, we're only a few weeks old."

"So, you're too young for this," you say trying to turn off the tv again. You wanted to try to find a way to get Billy to read more into your life and tell you more information about who you were, and maybe even information about who Agatha really was, but when you tried to turn off the tv again, it wouldn't. 

Agatha reappears out of nowhere behind you on the couch and taps your shoulder. You get up and follow her out into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asks. 

"I thought I could get Billy to tell me more about- who I am," you say hesitantly. 

Agatha crosses her arms. "And you mean to tell me you really think that's a good idea?" she asks condescendingly. "I mean, Y/n, I know you don't have all the wisdom of the universe, but consider who his mother is! Is that really who you want figuring out who you are?"

You sigh, she had a good point. "Sorry." you mutter. 

"Don't apologize to me," Agatha said. "You never need to apologize to me, just use your head, ok? I know you have a great one."

She seemed so angry at you that you almost couldn't believe it when she grabbed you by your hips and pulled you in for a light kiss. When she pulls out finally she keeps a hold on your waste and stares into your eyes. "I get the feeling you don't completely trust me." She says.

"You told me not to," you say squinting at her. "Remember?"

She smiles, "I did," she agrees, "But by not trusting me because I told you not to, aren't you really trusting me?"

She gives you a look like she's the greatest philosopher in the world and walks out leaving you standing in the middle of the room looking at the spot where she was just standing.

* * *

You had forgotten to ask her who she was talking to. Every time you looked into her eyes you just became lost in them, and you forgot about everything else that was happening around you. You were surprised you had even gotten as much as you had gotten from her. You also had forgotten to tell her about Pietro, but in the light of you finding out about your sorcery, it just didn't seem that important anymore. But it was important. Every little detail was important.

You follow her out to the living room where she was staring out the window. You go over to join her to see what she is watching.

Wanda is outside her house in the middle of a screaming match with a woman you don't recognize. Wanda lifts her into the air and tries to make her slam down, but the other woman somehow lands gracefully and her eyes glow blue. 

"Who is that?" you ask, and Agatha doesn't say anything. 

"Nothing good," she says finally. "Y/n. I think you should probably go home. And go out the back so Wanda doesn't see you."

"No, what are you going to do?"

"I think it's finally time that I introduce myself to Wanda," she says.

You turn to her quickly but she really looks like she means it.

"You're going to tell her who you are?" You ask, but Agatha doesn't look away from the scene of Wanda with this other woman. 

"Yes." She says. "Don't get in the way." She pushes you out the back door before you can even say anything else and starts walking down the street to stop Wanda from parring with this other woman. You watch from behind the house because Agatha had specifically told you not to be seen.

She grabs Wanda's shoulder and tells the other woman that she has no business here and tries to cart Wanda into her house. You wait until they are almost at the front entrance to escape to the house next door where you woke up. You have no idea what Agatha was going to do next, but you didn't want to get in her way. She could handle herself, right? She knew more about herself than you knew about yourself so it's not like you had to be worried about her. But at the same time, Wanda was powerful too-

* * *

The last person you wanted to see at that moment was Ross. When you open the door, he is standing there angrily, yelling "Where have you been!"

You sigh but ignore him and push past to try to peer into Agatha's window through your kitchen window, but you can't see them. 

"This is the beginning of the end." you think to yourself because Agatha had told you as much, "I just wish I knew what Agatha has planned."

"Oh it absolutely is the beginning of the end." a growling voice comes from behind and you jump so violently before turning around to be face to face with Ross, who has a ball of energy growing in his hands, and glowing red eyes. 

For a moment, you have no idea what is happening, but then your instincts take over. You dodge to your right as Ross throws the ball of energy at you. It hits the kitchen sink shattering the plumbing sending water spraying everywhere. 

You duck down for a moment before you realize that there was no way this is a bad dream, and stand back up so you are not in a vulnerable position.

“Who are you?” you ask.

“You mean, you really don’t know?” he asks mockingly, “Dear, y/n, you came to this town just to get away from me. Don’t tell me you don’t remember?”

You stand there for a moment looking like an idiot. You didn’t remember. You had come here to get away from this man? So you knew him, obviously. Did Agatha know you knew him? She couldn’t have, right? Because no matter what, you didn’t think she would want you in danger. If she knew who this guy was, and why he wanted to hurt you, she would have told you. You were sure of that. 

“Oh, yes. I remember now.” you bluff eyeing his hand to make sure he wasn’t going to spring another surprise at you. “You know no wonder I wanted to get away from you. If you’re anything like Ross-”

“Ross?” he laughs, “You mean this stupid human persona I had to take over to get you? God this thing is disgusting.” He says. “But, at least now I don’t have to spend any more time in this.” It looks like he’s shedding off the human skin he’s in. First, two horns erupt from his head, and then his face peels off to reveal blood-red skin and even darker eyes. The rest of his human body falls off and you’re left standing in front of something completely red, with two horns, red eyes, and what looks like wings protruding from his back.

“Oh gosh.” you manage to say, you are pretty much frozen in fear because you have no idea what this thing is, but it was pretty clear why you were running from it. “I was right. Ross is literally the devil.”

He laughs, and his voice is a lot deeper and more echoey than Ross’s was. Well, the human skin version of Ross. “Yes,” he says. “But also no. The devil is based on the way I look, one of my proudest accomplishments really. But I am not the devil. I am everything, but I am also nothing. I consist of all the sins humanity has ever accomplished. I am Mephisto. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally wanted to make Ross mephisto since the beginning, and i also wrote out the back story before i did anything and then just changed it a bit depending on the details i added throughout the story, so i really hope you like it!


	14. Flashbacks

"Mephisto." You repeat continuing to stare at this red devil-like figure standing in front of you. "Mephisto." You were stalling. You were trying to figure out a way to defeat this guy, but if he was telling the truth, and you really were running from him- well, you apparently had sorcery amplified by the power of three infinity stones, so obviously this wasn't a good thing. 

"Don't wear it out." He smirks and you notice that he is forming another ball of energy in his hand which he chucks at you seconds later. If it was not for the fact that your instincts were probably multiplied by 100 because of your magic, you probably would have been hit.

"So, here's the thing," you say panting after having fallen to the floor, "I was bluffing before, I don't know who you are, but I don't know _why_ I don't know you you are." You say talking to get this guy to stop attacking you again. 

"Yeah," he says. "I kind of figured that."

"Ok, what do you want from me?"

He tilts his head like he's pretending to think. "Let's see," he says. "Your _girlfriend_ has my life force tied down to a book, and I need you to release me."

Your girlfriend had his life force tied to a book? That didn't make any sense. That meant that Agatha did know who Mephisto was, but she had no reason to suspect that Ross was Mephisto. You had to believe that she had no reason to suspect that Ross was Mephisto. 

He seems to have read your mind. "You know, I _should_ tell you that Agatha Harkness knew that I was Ross, but what the hell, I do feel in a nice mood, and you two are cute together. I would hate to be the one to break that up. So I won't tell you."

Anger surges through you, this guy-devil, whatever, was just standing there mocking you and you weren't even going to do anything about it? That couldn't happen. You knew you didn't know enough magic, or at least, remember enough to overpower this guy, but you had to try. You imagine a hole opening up at Mephisto's feet and swallowing him whole, and a second later, exactly what you had imagined had happened. You stand for a moment panting, not fully comprehending what had just happened before you hear the scream of two young boys outside. 

"MOM!" the voices screamed. "MOM, HELP US!" and a horrifying feeling settled in your stomach. Agatha had just been with Wanda and the boys. She was the one who had to be doing something to them. But should you go out there and stop her? You run to the door and stand at the entrance, watching Agatha in her full witch form hold the two boys hostage through a magical rope as Wanda stood there, her hands glowing with her red magic. 

This couldn't possibly be Agatha's plan, could it? To hold the two boys hostage and what, blackmail Wanda into something? You wanted to run to her support, but a nagging feeling in the back of your mind persisted. "She knew. She knew he was Mephisto, someone that she was holding hostage, and she didn't tell you." the voice said over and over again. You close your eyes trying to block it out. Just because Mephisto had told you she knew he was Ross, doesn't mean that she actually did. He was literally almost the devil. Why wouldn't he have just lied to you for personal gain?

Before you could make a decision on whether to go out and help Wanda or Agatha, something hit you behind your eyes, and you were transported to a small town in Scotland. 

* * *

This was clearly a memory. You had seen something like it before when you watched yourself with Wanda and Pietro at Hydra headquarters. 

There was a man, and a woman holding a baby. She was looking at the baby's face like it was her greatest pride and joy. 

"We must name her y/n." She whispered, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Makeen, we must name her y/n after my mother. A powerful sorceress." 

The man named Makeen nodded. "We will Topaz," he was matching her tone. 

"You must raise her well, teach her everything you know. Tell her who I am." She was crying, and so was Makeen. 

"Please, don't go." He pleaded with her, but she kissed the baby's forehead, and a tear fell onto it.

"You know my deal with Mephisto," she said. "The only way I can keep y/n safe- I made a deal with the devil and now I must live up to it."

"You should have never gone after him in the first place," Makeen said. 

"No, I had to," Topaz said. "He's evil darling, you know he is. My life, for the life of countless innocents, it's almost nothing."

"Don't say that," Makeen said, and he was trying his best to control his tears but even so, a couple had fallen and he wiped them away. "Don't say that darling. You're everything to me."

* * *

The scene changed and you were standing in a large house on the grounds of what looked like Scotland. The place looked like a palace, and you see a young child, who is maybe five years old, playing by herself outside on the endless grounds. You walk up to her and see that she has torn a blade of glass and transformed it into a real double-edged sword. You gasp and your first instinct is to tear the blade away from the young girl, but before you can even make a move, another figure materializes in front of her.

You step back and immediately recognize the woman as Agatha. She was wearing the same witch's outfit that she was wearing while terrorizing Wanda's kids. 

You watch her as she watches the kid in awe and finally decides to go up to talk to her. 

"What you got there?" Agatha asked the kid. 

"It was grass." the kid replied. "I don't know what it is now."

"It's a sword," Agatha said taking the blade from her just as you had wanted to. "And five-year-olds aren't allowed to play with swords." she mutters something and pulls something out of thin air, "but they are allowed to play with matches- with adult supervision."

The child took the match from her and stared at it. "I don't get this game," she said, and Agatha gave her a smirk. 

"Light it on fire," she said quietly, and the child stared at it for a moment and the match lit on fire. Agatha looked happy beyond her wildest beliefs.

"Oh you are _powerful_!" she exclaimed gleefully. 

"Who are you?" the child asked. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," Agatha said. "My name's Agatha Harkness."

The child continued to stare at her while she lit another match on fire by making her eyes turn purple and muttering an incantation. 

"See?" she asked. "We can do the same things."

The child looked at her awestruck. "Your eyes glow purple!" The child said innocently and Agatha nodded. 

"Indeed they do darling."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"That's the plan," Agatha said quietly and the child's eyes furrowed in confusion. "But you have to promise not to tell your dad," Agatha said loud enough for the child to hear this time. "Because if you do, your eyes won't glow purple."

"I won't." the child promised.

And the scene changed again.

* * *

You remember everything that happened up until that point, Agatha had never fulfilled her promise to teach you magic. You had thought for years that she was an imaginary friend you had made up, but you hadn't told anyone about the "special lady who could make her eyes glow" in hopes that someday, she would show up, and you didn't want to risk your eyes not glowing. 

Now, you were maybe 18 or 19, sitting alone in a cafe, but no, you notice that past you was not alone. She was talking into some kind of earpiece, but you couldn't hear what she was saying, not from your distance, so you move closer to the memory of you. 

"Should I go now?" you were asking someone in your earpiece. You couldn't hear the answer, but just being in this cafe brought back your memories of why you were there. You had joined SHIELD the moment you had turned 18. You were personally recruited by Nick Fury and Phil Coulson because they had recognized your power. You were in New Mexico, in a diner, waiting for a signal from Nick Fury to tell you that it was safe to escort civilians to safety. Loki had come down to Earth for the first time that year. He had been following Thor down, but you still had no idea why. You had saved significantly more people from dying than there would have been if you were not there. 

The scene changed again.

* * *

This time, you were aboard a helicarrier, Loki was in a glass cage and you were on board too. You weren't officially part of the Avengers, you hadn't wanted to be. You were a free spirit. After the Loki in New Mexico incident, you had decided to quit SHIELD, but it never really left you. You always knew you would be back if they really needed help, and the time was back that they really needed help. Loki had stolen the tesseract, and you had broken into his lair to try to stop whatever it was from being built. You watch yourself as you so confidently walked into his lair while he was not there, and reach for the tesseract. However, your contact with the object is broken before you could fully grasp it, and then, the memory goes black. 

You are transported to the next place you had woken up, in Tony Stark's tower, although you have no idea how you had even gotten there. The war is over, and Eric Selvig tells you that once you had touched the tesseract, you had blacked out and somehow ended up on the Stark tower. You had never realized it was because you had the teleportation power of the space stone now and your instincts had brought you to where it was safest, despite the fact that you had blacked out.

That's when you realize that you had in fact absorbed a part of the space stone. Past you, however, does not seem to have any idea that she has powers from the space stone, so she seems to continue to live her life. She joins SHIELD again hoping that maybe she could prevent threats like this before they even happen, and it works for a while. Because no one actually knew that the tesseract contained the space stone on earth, no one put it together that your new abilities to see what was going on on other planets could have come from that. Soon, though, you realized that there weren't many extraterrestrial threats and most of them came from your own planet. Still a part of SHIELD, you decide to do some research in an organization called HYDRA that you had discovered on accident. You learn about two twins named Pietro and Wanda Maimoff who are being kept in their facility, along with the scepter Loki had brought down to earth. You try to break them out, not because you wanted their powers, but because you wanted to keep Hydra from getting them. At least you had been right about that. You weren't evil and you never had been. Once the twins refuse to come with you, the scene changes once again and you are standing in the middle of a high-security room. You had just, teleported in there in order to steal back the scepter because you didn't want HYDRA to have it. As soon as you reached for the thing though, there was a bright flash of yellow light, and you were thrown backward. You stand up again and try to reach for the scepter again, but your hands go right through it. You steady your mind and reach for it again, but you still can't touch it. There was a flash of red light, you turned around in alarm to see Wanda standing in front of you, her hands glowed red, and she had a wave of powerful anger in her eyes. You turned on the spot and left without the scepter.

* * *

The scene changed and you were telling Nick Fury about HYDRA having the mind-stone. He seemed worried, but he had also said that they would take care of it. Apparently, he had because months later, HYDRA fell and the mind stone ended up in Vision's head. You didn't stick around for long after Ultron was destroyed. You had talked to Thor, and he told you about the visions he had been having, about the infinity stones, and you had told him how you had encountered two of them without even realizing. He told you that there was someone trying to gather the infinity stones and use them for a chaotic agenda, and you had believed him. That's when he asked you to track down the time stone. He had said the power, and soul stones were not on Earth so he would look for them, and the reality stone was already safe with the Collector, we already knew where the mind stone was, and even the Tesseract was safe on Asgard. The only one left was time. He had left it up to you to track it down and make sure it was safe. 

It had taken you almost two years to find it, but finally, you got word of some mystic happenings in Kamar Taj, so you had made your journey there. You saw yourself meeting the Ancient One days before Stephen Strange had shown up because your meetings had overlapped briefly. You were not sure at first whether you should or should not trust the Ancient One, but for some reason, she had opened the Eye of Agmotto and let you see the time stone. Without thinking about it, you had reached out and brushed a finger over the glowing green stone, and suddenly, you were propelled forward two years, to the day when Thanos came down to Wakanda. You had not lived that year and a half between meeting the Ancient One, and the war in Wakanda.

* * *

You gasp as you look around and suddenly you were in an unknown land surrounded by unknown people. You watch yourself in the past greet a man you learned to be named 'Bucky.' Steve Rogers, who you recognized from the battle in New York was also there. He told you that the year was 2018. That had meant that touching the mind stone had propelled you almost two years into the future. Of course, by that point, you had known that you had powers of all three mind stones, but you did not know to what effect. When Thanos's army was unleashed, you could have taken on the whole army by yourself if you had properly learned how to use your magic. The only one who seemed to be more powerful than you was Wanda, who had apparently joined the good guys. She didn't know you were part of the good guys though, she tried to use her magic against you. 

"WANDA!" you heard yourself shout as she pushed you with her magic. You had put up a barrier to protect yourself but you did not want to attack her. "I'm part of SHIELD. I was always part of SHIELD when it existed." Luckily Wanda had known what that meant because she had stopped trying to attack you. That's when you truly realized how powerful she actually was. Even with all of your powers, you had just barely managed to stop her. 

That meant that if Agatha went against her, she was dead for sure if Wanda wanted her to be.

You watch helplessly as Thanos shows up in the end, Thor sinks his axe into Thanos's chest, but Thanos just says "you should have gone for the head." before turning back time and snapping. Slowly, one by one, half the population turns to dust, and you barely have time to even have a last thought before you too are turned to dust.

* * *

After that, you watch yourself come back at the scene of a destroyed Avengers headquarters, and fight alongside your fellow Avengers. There is a moment, one single moment that you think there was no way you guys could win this thing when you look up and you see a familiar face, the one you thought you had imagined all those years ago. "If you die here, I can never teach you to make your eyes glow purple." That sentence had snapped you back into your resilience to fight. You still were not sure if you had made her up, or if she was actually there, you looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but it almost seemed as if the battlefield was frozen. Agatha was dressed in the same witch's outfit as she was when she came to see you at five years old, and you had decided that real or fake, there was no way you were going to die there, at the hands of Thanos's army. The battle resumed, and you fought harder.

The battle ended with Tony Stark as Iron Man snapped away all of Thanos and his army. You follow yourself to his funeral, where you cry desperately a second time, watching the proof of his heart float away. After the funeral, you had felt completely lost, you didn't have anywhere else to go, you had spent the last few years of your life with SHIELD, and then dedicated to protecting the infinity stones, which apparently you had failed at too. Until you find out that your father had left you a note explaining everything about your mother. 

You had gone home, back to your castle in Scotland that you hadn't been to since you were 18, and joined SHIELD. You didn't know where else to go, so that place was the first place you thought of. You walked inside the massive rooms, knowing that your father had died fighting Thanos. You hadn't even seen him since early 2016 when you had told him that you were going in search of the time stone. He had told you to be careful and to come home safely, and at least you had been able to do that, even if he hadn't. Tears welled up in your eyes as you walk aimlessly from room to room. You end up in your old bedroom, the one you had grown up in, the one that your father had encouraged you to be whoever you were in. You sat on your bed before you notice an old leather book on your desk. You hadn't seen it the last time you were there so you got up to pick it up. The first page on the inscription had said 

"Y/N, if you are reading this, then chances are that I, Makeen, am dead. "

You had turned the page, your fingers trembling.

"There was a secret your mother and I kept from you. Well, I kept from you, your mother wasn't around to be able to do that, and there is an explanation, it is just not a very simple one. 

Your mother is Topaz, a powerful sorcerer, just like me. I know I told you you were a witch, but it was just easier because fewer people are after witches. We knew immediately that you would use your powers for good. After all, how could you ever stray from the light that your mother left you? I didn't teach you to control your powers, and I will always be so very sorry for that, but I just couldn't. You were just too much like your mother, and it just hurt to see you do magic when she never could again. But the reason I am writing to you now is to tell you the _reason_ that your mother is no longer with us. She sacrificed her life in order to tether Mephisto to the Book of the Damned so that he could never get out. So that he could never hurt anyone ever again. As long as his soul is tethered to the Book of the Damned, he can never come back to hurt anyone. You are the only one left of this bloodline, so chances are the Mephisto will do whatever he can to try to trick you to let him out. You need to make sure that he never gets out. I am so sorry to lay this burden on you, my dear daughter. But it is humanity's only hope. I love you now and forever.- Makeen."

You had read the inscription over and over again, vowing to find this Book of the Damned so that Mephisto never got out. 

The scene changed one more time and it was you surrounded by a bunch of agents with the letter SWORD written on their jackets. You were watching a black and white television show starring Wanda, and well Vision. No one knew how it was possible since Vision was dead, but you had a bigger issue. The moment you had seen Agatha Harkness, you had recognized her from your childhood and the Endgame battle against Thanos. You decided at that moment that you needed to go in to see her. You also knew that somehow this was connected to Mephisto, because your search for the Book of the Damned had led you all the way here, to the outskirts of WestView. 

* * *

So that's why you were in Westview. Mephisto was tethered to the Book of the Damned that must have somehow ended up in Agatha's hands. Either she stole it which was doubtful because your father had probably put protective enchantments over it, or someone had given it to her. Maybe it was your father who had given it to her. Either way, you had to find out. 


	15. The Devil's Not in the Details, but he is in Westview

You are transported back to the present, to the same spot near your door that you were standing to watch Agatha and Wanda's battle. Apparently it had only been a few seconds since you had started watching the memories because Agatha was still holding the kids on the rope.

You turn around and Mephisto was back in his red from.

"What, you thought opening a hole in the Earth was going to get rid of me?" He asks laughing. "Y/n, I'm literally born from the depths of the earth, why would you think that that was going to work?"

You stare at him for a second, now knowing that he had basically killed your mother. "You made a mistake too." You say in a growl tilting your head. You could feel your anger growing at him. There was no way he was getting out of this, now you had the power of knowledge. "You shouldn't have given me back my memories."

He tilts his head too, presumably in confusion. "I didn't give you back your memories." He says, and you believe him. Then who did?

You blast him with a blast of power, one that you don't even know where it came from. Mephisto is thrown backwards into the wall where he crumbles, but doesn't fall unconscious. You decide to take his moment of confusion to open the door and run outside. Agatha had just released the boys and Wanda was telling them to run inside.

You stand watching at the scene knowing that Mephisto is going to be out at any moment, as Wanda blasts Agatha with her magic, and she falls backwards, but almost immediately resurrects herself in the coolest way possible.

"We need to get out of here." you can hear yourself mutter, but no one else can.

When Agatha stands up, the ball of Wanda's red magic seems to have mixed in with her own purple one. Was she taking Wanda's magic as her own? That was pretty cool but horrifying at the same time. You don't have time to dwell on the rest of Agatha's plan though because you turn around on instinct because you feel Mephisto walking up behind you.

"We don't have to fight, you know." He says. "You could just release me, and we wouldn't even have to talk anymore."

"Why would I release you?" you ask. "My mother sacrificed herself to keep you tethered to the Book of the Damned. How are you even here?"

He inhales deeply, closes his eyes and spreads out his arms like he was reveling in the air of the place. "The magic from the witch." He says. "It's filled the air this whole time. It's so easy to latch onto magic when it's in the air taking over the town."

"Wanda's magic." You mutter. The only way to stop this guy was if she took down the magic surrounding the town. You knew he would come back, but last time it took a few minutes, so you hope you could get to Agatha by the time he came back, so you open another hole at his feet which he falls through with an almost bored look.

"You know I'll be baaack-" you hear his scream fade away as he falls deeper and deeper into the hole which you quickly close up.

You are just about to go over to Agatha to explain what's happening when Wanda summons a car and knocks her into her house.You don't even realize it when a scream escapes your lips.

"AGATHA!" you scream running over to the house to try to find her in the rubble, but you can't. The only thing that was left of her was her boots.

"What did you do?" you ask Wanda as she starts looking at you in the same menacing way she was looking at the drown in the air all those days ago.

"You knew it was her?" She asks you sounding completely betrayed. "How long have you even been here?"

"Since before Halloween," you say but you can barely breathe. You couldn't believe Agatha was dead. There was so much unspoken between you, you didn't even have the chance to tell her how you truly felt. You stomach burns as you turn to Wanda, but no matter how much you try to be angry at her, you can't summon it.

She looks like she's about to ask another question, but you interrupt her. "Look, we don't have time for this!" you exclaim. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but to be fair, I didn't even know who I was until a few seconds ago."

You are about to start explaining the problem with Mephisto when a figure walks down the street, it kind of looks like Vision, but he's completely white.

"Vision?" Wanda asks starting to walk towards him.

"I don't think that's Vision." you mutter watching him walk towards her. "Wanda don't-!" But before you can finish your warning, Vision has lifted her up in the air by her head and you are being blasted by an unexpected bout of energy.

"Oh come on!" you groan getting up slowly. Even though you somehow aren't dead, you were thrown backwards about fifty feet, and your whole body feels like it is on fire.

You stand up finally and are faced with Mephisto again. "Release me." He asks again.

"Why would I do that?" you mutter again and prepare yourself to blast him again.

"Because I can show you who you are." he says with a small laugh.

"I already know who I am." you say back. "I literally just remembered."

"Ok, you know who you are," he says. "You don't know what you can do with it." Everything that was happening right now was too much for you. You need a moment to pause it all, but for some reason, you find that you can't.

"No, you won't be able to pause time while I'm here." Mephisto says. "The only reason you have lived this long in this town is because I have allowed it."

"Well that's just not true." you mutter and hit him with another blast of energy. Again, he easily blocks it.

"You are supposed to be the most powerful sorceress,"he says tutting. "Your mother would be so disappointed."

"I don't think she would be." You say and blast him again, but this time you keep going until you have him backed into a corner, but you have no idea what to do next, until a familiar voice comes from behind you.

"Wanda, your ex and your husband in the same place." it says, "Who will you choose?"

The voice sends power coursing through you just as it had during the battle with Thanos a while ago. "Ag." you mutter and relief fills you just as the power had. She wasn't dead. She was still there, she could help you now. She would know what to do. You decide to open another hole one more time so you could find Agatha and Wanda and explain what was going on.

"Seriously?" Mephisto says again as he falls through the hole.

You run towards them, and Agatha is trying to get Wanda to attack her again.

"STOP!" you scream and with the power of your voice, a barrier comes up between them. "Stop this!" You scream breathing hard. "Guys, we have bigger problems. There's a guy. Mephisto. Wanda, he's leeching off your power in the air."

"Me?" she asks sounding genuinely surprised. "I'm not doing anything."

"Mephisto?" Agatha mutters and for the first time, she sounds scared. "How?"

"He was tethered to the Book of the Damned," you say. "Someone brought it here apparently."

"I know," Agatha says gasping. "I did. That book, holds so much knowledge."

"Yeah?" you ask. "It also holds Mephisto. Wanda. you have to stop this."

"I'm not doing anything." She repeats, and this time Agatha laughs.

"You don't even know, do you?" She asks, but this time, she flies up to the top of a building and starts casting a spell. The first lady that it affected was a blonde lady that you didn't recognize but apparently Wanda did, because she asks, "Dottie?"

"My name is Sarah." she says and she sounds like she is about to cry. "I have a daughter, she's 8, about the age of your boys. She could be their friend, if you like that story line, or the school bully. Just please- let her out of her room. Please. I just want to hold her."

Wanda's eyes widen, "No I'm not-" she says desperately, but the the rest of the towns people are starting to shake out of the spell, and they've started to come surround us.

"We don't have time for this." you say desperately as they start yelling at Wanda for various reasons and the poor girl looks likes she's about to have mental breakdown.

"Agatha, stop!" you yell, and she stops performing the spell at the sound of your voice and floats down from the building. "We need to defeat Mephisto." you say, you desperation increasing with every passing moment. "We can't let him get free," you say. "Do you know how to stop him?"

Agatha stares at you. For the first time since you've met her, she looks lost. "I don't know." she says.

"He said he's leeching power from the air- from Wanda. Wanda!" you call. "You need to take this spell down, it''s the only way to stop Mephisto."

She nods and starts using her magic to open the walls that had been locking the town in.

"Run," she says to the townspeople surrounding her and they start dispersing. But before she could finish taking down her magic, Vision- the real Vision, and her kids run out and start screaming.

"WANDA!" Vision calls out and he's starting to break apart, so are the kids.

"You've connected Vision to the town," Agatha says clutching her stomach, but this time there is no note of revelation in her voice. She had been making sarcastic commentary even while being attacked by Wanda, but for the first time, she sounded almost as scared as you felt, maybe even, sorry for Wanda.

"Look it's fine." you say breathing, and you look at Wanda. "Maybe we can find a way to defeat him without taking it down." But just as you say it, you look over at Agatha who is still standing there looking scared and breathing hard, and she gives a slight shake of her head.

* * *

"We have to work together." you say looking at Wanda and Agatha, "it's the only way."

"No way." Wanda says, "there's no way I'm working with her. She just tried to kill me!"

"MM, no." Agatha replies. "I was just trying to take your magic, why would I be trying to kill you?"

"Look, she's sorry," you say for Agatha. "She's really sorry she tried to take you magic, She just looked at you, saw someone who was more powerful, and did what comes naturally, at least to her. She's been alone for three-hundred years." you say as if this was reason enough to forgive her. "But Wanda, you have magic, she has magic and apparently, I have magic, and Mephisto? He's the devil, might even be worse than Thanos."

"No," Wanda shakes her head. "I can't do it again. I can't keep _fighting,_ I just wanted Vision back."

"I know." you say. "I know, Wanda please. I was there, when Vision died, I was there. And I know I can never even imagine how you feel, I've never had to kill the love of my life, but we need to fight him."

Wanda doesn't even get a chance to reply, she looks at Vision desperately who was looking at her like he knew what had to happen next, and Mephisto had come back.

"Are you going to keep swallowing me with a hole your whole life?" Mephisto asks sounding annoyed, and Wanda seems to get a good look at him for the first time.

"We fight then." she says like she's accepted the reality.

* * *

Mephisto rises up in the air and so do Wanda and Agatha.

"Vision, take the kids somewhere safe," Wanda says, but before he could, you were all surrounded by militia.

"Not _another_ thing!" You groan. Agatha has blasted Mephisto with her purple magic, and this time, it did more damage to him than everything you had done. Wanda lands on the floor and looks at her sons and Vision.

"I'm so sorry it has come to this." you hear her say to them even though you are concentrating on Mephisto and his next moves. Agatha seems to have him though. "Can you boys handle the military?" The boys nod, and Wanda takes off into the air again. 

You also take off into the air, but you know that blasting Mephisto for magic couldn't happen forever, and he was right- you couldn't keep having a hole swallow him forever.

The three of you surround Mephisto and blast him over and over again. He seemed to be taking damage with every hit, and he seemed to be growing weaker, but every time he took a deep breathe, the magic in the air seemed to refill him with power.

"This is pointless." you mutter. Even with the power of sorcery, and three infinity stones, you didn't know how to use it. You were never trained, and neither was Wanda. The only one who seemed to know what she was doing what Agatha and she couldn't hold off Mephisto forever.

"Wanda!" Agatha calls. "He's only this powerful because your magic is in the air."

Wanda stops hitting him with magic for a second and she gets caught by one of Mephisto's blast. You watch helplessly as she hurtles towards the floor at an alarmingly fast rate, but before she could hit the ground, there seems to be a purple force that catches her and lands her down gently.

"I can't." you barely hear her say. "I can't take it down."

You look over at Agatha and she nods like she knows what you're asking.

"Just be quick." She says.

You land on the floor next to Wanda who still hadn't stood up. The military around the boys were now gone. Apparently, the boys were able to take care of it. There's another woman there too. The same one who you had seen talking to Wanda through Agatha's window before she had told you to go to the place you had woken up. Even that felt like forever ago.

"Wanda," you say quietly helping her up to her feet. "Wanda."

"Don't say it." she whispers. "Please don't say."

"I'm so sorry." you say. "There's no other way to cut him off from his power source."

Wanda doesn't react. She just stares at the boys and Vision as Vision is hugging them.

"They're my family." she says and tear falls down her cheek. You go to wipe it away and look at her feeling terrible about what you were asking her to do. You know that it was Agatha who had brought end to all this in some way. If she had never brought the Book of the Damned, Mephisto never would have gotten loose, and Wanda would never have had to take down her town, but if she never took down her town, the people living there would never be free. 

"We can give you some time." you say quietly rubbing her shoulders. "Agatha and I, we can give some time to-" say goodbye, but you don't finish the sentence. She already knew, you didn't have to rub salt in the wound.

Finally, she nods and stands up. You don't stick around to find out what she has to say to her family. Instead you take off back into the air to help Agatha with Mephisto. Agatha was starting to look more and more tired. You didn't even know if powers could drain the more one used it, but attacking Mephisto seemed to have that effect on her. Turns out, you were right about Agatha's powers draining, because when Mephisto attacks one last time, she isn't quick enough to put up a barrier and it hit her right in the chest. She starts falling towards the ground just like Wanda had, but this time, she wasn't using her own magic to slow down the fall.

"NO!" you yell and zoom down towards her. You catch her moments before she hits the ground and lay her down gently.

"I'm fine." she insists, but she doesn't attempt to sit up. Mephisto lands too.

"There's nothing more you can do." Mephisto says laughing. "If you let me go, this can all be over. Wanda wouldn't have to give up her family. You two could learn the full extent of your powers." he looks at Agatha this time. "You only took the Book of the Damned to learn its power." he prompted. "I can teach it to you. I can give you all the power you want."

Agatha sits up a little straighter.

"No, don't listen to him." you plead to her, still holding her in your lap. "Aggie, please don't listen to him."

She grasps your hand. "All the power." she says longingly.

"No," you whisper to her. She stands up and you stand up too. She reaches out a hand to Mephisto who laughs. "Yes, young Agatha, I always knew you couldn't resist power." He says. "I've been following you around for a couple decades now." he turns to you, "Agatha has always wanted to be the best." he laughs.

Tears form in your eyes. You knew that about her, you knew that she wanted power more than anything, but even you couldn't believe that she would give into Mephisto.

The world goes silent in your mind, there is a large buzzing noise, you almost can't comprehend what's happening. Mephisto reaches out his hand to grab onto Agatha's, but just before it happens, you can't help it, without even realizing it, you whisper, "I love you."

There is a huge exploding noise, and Mephisto is thrown back. Agatha hadn't been reaching out her hand to grab his, she had been planning to blast him back the whole time. This time, he had been hit really hard and it took him a moment to get back up.

He tries to get on his feet, but before he can, you notice that Wanda has started to take down the barrier. The whole world seems like it is clearing up. The red tint that had taken over the sky was starting to clear up.

Wanda is sobbing, you can hear her sob and you feel so helpless that you can't save her from anymore pain. You know that she had already lost her parents, her brother and Vision-twice. And now she was going to loose everything all over again. You can't do anything but hold Agatha so closely that you think if you keep squeezing her like that, she wouldn't be able to breathe. But she's holding you back too.

"NO!" You hear Mephisto scream one final time, before he crumbles. The magic has been completely lifted and Vision and the kids are nowhere to be found either.

"Wanda." you say letting go of Agatha finally and going up to her.

She has fallen to the ground, but this time, she doesn't cry.

"Mephisto's gone." she whispers finally. Agatha comes over too and you both stand around her, not knowing what to say. What did you say to someone who lost her soulmate, her family, all in the same moment, and all to save humanity, again.


	16. -The End of Westview at Least

The world seems silent. There didn't seem like there were any sounds coming from around you, but there is a mess behind you. A mess with so many SWORD vehicles and two women, one you knew as Darcy, and the other you don't recognize at all.

You look at Agatha because she's the only person you want to see in this whole mess. She looks back at you with a look of absolute relief.

"There is too much to talk about here." She says, you squeeze her hand as Darcy walks over to you.

"Darcy!" you laugh and embrace her with a hug. "Wow, what has it been, 10 years?"

She nods and she's half laughing too. "Yup!" she says hugging you back. "It's so nice to see you again."

You want to ask what she has been up to, but you don't think know is the time for reunions. Agatha is helping Wanda stand up.

"You saved me." Wanda says to Agatha. "I was falling, and you saved me, didn't you?"

"You have something I want." Agatha says, "Of course I saved you." but then she sighs. "No, I saved you because that's what y/n would have done." she says slowly. "I don't want your magic Wanda. Not anymore. But I will teach you wield it, if you want me to."

"You wouldn't have to be alone." you point out to her. "You could live with us, me and Agatha. I'm not technically a witch, but we could be a family. You wouldn't have to be alone."

"I lost my family." Wanda says her voice breaking. "I had everything, and now I have nothing. Besides, I don't trust you. Not anymore."

Agatha sighs like she was expecting that. "No, I suppose you don't anymore." she says. "But that doesn't change what I said. You are still the Scarlet Witch."

"I don't care." she says dejectedly. "I don't care anymore."

"You have to." the girl who you don't recognize comes up to her. "Wanda, you have to care. You're all you have. You brought Vision back but lost him again, but in the end, you would have released the town anyway once you realized what you were doing to them."

Wanda looks at her. "You don't know that Monica." she says. "I would have been content keeping them under my spell just so I could have Vision and my kids."

"No, you wouldn't have." this time Agatha spoke, comforting her. "Trust me Wanda, you wouldn't have been able to. The moment you learned what you were doing, you would have released them anyway."

"Were you in this town by accident?" Wanda asks Agatha, and Agatha shakes her head.

"No, I was brought here by your power. I could feel it."

"You could feel my power?"

"I knew you were a witch, I wanted to see what you could do."

"And you, y/n?" she asks. "Why are you here?"

You look at Agatha not knowing whether or not to tell her the truth. "I was following the Book of the Damned." you say finally once Agatha nods. "I tracked it all the way here, and then, well, I watched you three on tv, as a sitcom. And I recognized Agatha anyway, so I came in. I would have told you, but I didn't even know who I was."

"Well, you remember now," she points out, which brought up another question.

"I thought Mephisto gave me my memories back." you say. "But then he said he didn't."

"No, I did." Agatha says."The moment I put my plan in action, taking Wanda's kids, I gave you your memories back."

"This is super fun and all," Darcy interrupts, "but maybe we should get out of here?" you look around and see the people of the town were coming back in.

Wanda looks a little worried about what they were going to say, maybe she thought they were still under her control, but based on the looks they were giving her, you didn't think so.

"They'll forgive you." Monica says.

"No they won't." Wanda says plainly.

"They don't know what you had to give up for them."

"It won't matter." Wanda counters. "Not to them, and not to me."

You look at Agatha because you hope she would know what to say in the situation to comfort Wanda. After all, she was the one who had been Wanda's friend for weeks in Westview, you didn't think all of it was faked. But Agatha looks at a loss for words too.

"Come with us." you say to her again "Come with us, or at least, SWORD. You are SWORD, right?" you turn to Monica who nods.

"We'd love to have you."

Wanda shakes her head.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know yet."

When Wanda had taken down the barrier, the whole town had fixed itself from the damage that had been inflicted on it during the battle with Mephisto.

"You can't figure this all out on your own Wanda." Agatha says speaking for the first time in a while.

"As opposed to what?" she asks. "Trusting you to teach me? Trusting you won't try to take my magic again?"

"I admit, you shouldn't." Agatha says. "But something in me changed. I don't know what it is exactly." she looks at you. "Well, maybe I do. I fell in love."

You feel your stomach start fluttering and a grin growing on your face. All you want to do is pull her in and kiss her and never let her go, but right now wasn't the best time.

"That's so great for you!" Wanda says sarcastically. "But I still don't trust you."

Agatha sighs, and says "Well, if you ever do need help, you can find me."

Wanda narrows her eyes at her, "Don't count on it." she says.

* * *

Everyone ends up shuffling into one car, the FBI had showed up, lead by a man named Jimmy Woo.

Apparently, a SWORD agent named Tyler Hayworth had brought the dead version of Vision back to life using Wanda's own magic, specifically to kill Wanda. He had thought he would be a hero, but now, he was just going to prison. Monica and Darcy looked so proud of Jimmy Woo when he carted off Hayworth in a car.

The SWORD camps at the edge of town had come down too. Monica oversaw the whole thing while you stood around with Darcy.

"It is so nice to see you again." you say hugging her again. "What have you been up to?"

"I became a doctor of astrophysics." she says.

"And, what's her name. Jane, right?" you ask vaguely remembering the woman Thor had dated for a couple of years a decade ago.

"She's fine too." Darcy says. "honestly, we sort of went our own ways after the whole snap thing with Thanos."

"Were you snapped too?"

She nods, "but Jane wasn't, so it really created a rift between us."

"What are you going to do now?" you ask her.

"You know, honestly, I really enjoyed working for SWORD. I'll probably just do that."

You smile at her and Agatha rolls her eyes and scoffs, and you remember that she's still standing there."Too many emotions."

"What are you going to do?" Darcy asks you, and you look over at Agatha. Honestly, you didn't know. The only thing you knew for sure was that Agatha was going to be in your future.

"Have you seen Thor around?" you ask Darcy as the three of you start walking to Darcy's car.

"Not in 10 years." Darcy says like she was finally thinking about it. "Huh, I haven't thought about it. Have you?"

"I saw him a couple of weeks ago." you say, "at Tony's funeral. But then he left, and I haven't seen him since. No idea where he even went."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for him." Darcy says winking at you.

"What do you think will happen to Wanda?" you ask her. After the SWORD camps came down, Wanda flew off somewhere without telling anyone.

"I think she'll be ok." Darcy says. "After all, she has lost Vision before."

"But she definitely wasn't ok last time." you point out. "Her solution was literally to mind control a whole town and bring back a version of him."

"Oh right."

But you have a feeling that Wanda would end up finding you again, if not for anything else, at least for Agatha. Wanda had found out that she was the Scarlet Witch, there was no way she didn't have anymore questions.

"We'll see you around ok?" you ask Darcy giving her one last hug. She smiles at you and gets in her car to drive away, even though you have no idea where she's going.

* * *

"We could do anything." you say to Agatha once the two of you were finally alone, still at the outskirts of the town. You grabbed her hands.

"Ag, we could go anywhere. Do anything."

Agatha smiles, "we could." she says. "And I can finally teach you to make your eyes glow purple."

Your eyes light up. "I would love that." you say.

"But there's one thing we need to get before we leave this godforsaken town." Agatha says turning back to go back inside. "The Book of the Damned."

The two of you start walking back to her old house so you could get it. "How did you get it?" you ask her. It was the one question that was burning you more than anything. "My dad said that he had it last, and that because I was the last of the bloodline, it was up to me to keep Mephisto locked in the book."

"Did he actually tell you he had hidden it away?" Agatha asks, and you think back to the note. He actually _hadn'_ t said that he had it locked away.

"He gave it to me." she said. "he gave it to me after Topaz died because I was the last witch left. At least, he thought I was the last witch left. And so did I to be honest. He wanted me to give it to you when you were ready."

"Am I ready now?" you ask, and Agatha gives a cackling laugh.

"Sure you aren't sweety," she says condescendingly, she might as well have patted your head. "But don't worry, you will be."

You continue walking back to her house, and this time she asks the question. "When you said you loved me. Did you mean that?"

You pause walking, "Of course I did." you say quietly. "Did you?"

She stops walking too. "Yes."

This time, no one is around to watch, no one can see you two, or judge you, so you grab Agatha harshly and kiss her deeply. She kisses you back, and this time, her hair is loose and flows in the wind. She's still wearing the purple witch's outfit, and that's so incredibly hot to you.

* * *

(Ok so this is a smut scene, so if you are uncomfortable with that, just skip down to the next black line.)

"Let's take this home." She says slightly pulling out of the kiss, and then picks you up and flies both of you to the house she has been living in.

"Agatha," you whisper as she pushes you into the house and onto the sofa where she swings her legs around you.

"Y/n." she says as she tucks you hair behind your ear and continues kissing you. Without warning, she uses her purple magic to bound your hands together in front of you. It does take you by surprise slightly, but you also find it incredibly hot. She blows warm air in your ear and you crane your neck up so she can suck on it. She buries her face in your neck and you moan slightly.

"Please." you whisper as she pulls out and sticks her thumb in your mouth slowly and then drags it down your chin and to the hem of your shirt.

"Please, what, darling." she whispers leaning down.

"Please fuck me." She smirks but uses her magic to make you sit up right.

"You want me to use my magic, or my powers?"

She raises the bottom of your shirt just enough to expose your whole stomach, forces you to lie back down on the couch, and then starts kissing you up and down, until she finally works her way back up to your mouth, when she pulls the shirt off completely. Your arms are still bound by her magic but you're not complaining. You use your own magic to make sure the door is locked so no one can interrupt you and allow your legs to me lifted up by Agatha so she can pull your pants off.

She leans down again and starts blowing in your ear again so you crane your neck. She starts nibbling at your ear while one hand works its way down to your panties, where she rubs the bottom with a finger while you gasp.

"Are you ready?" she asks and you nod pleadingly. She picks you up with ease bridal style and take you to her bedroom where you had just spent the night before, even though it felt like forever ago.

She disappears for a second under the bed, and when she emerges, she's holding something that you recognize very easily.

"Yes." you moan and Agatha places the toy beside you and you eye it greedily.

"That's only for good little girls." She says smirking again, and kisses your mouth, then your chin, then chest, until eventually, she has pulled off the bra and starts sucking on your nipples. You moan again and arch your back so she can get at them better. She laughs a little.

"Have I been good enough?" you ask, but she doesn't reply because shes moved down to kissing your inner thighs.

"I'd say, you've been very naughty." she says finally looking up, and then, she pulls your panties off, leaving you exposed to her. "You want me to tell you exactly what I'm going to do before I do it?" she asks and you remember a conversation you two had when you had first met her.

"No," you say. "You know you don't need to tell me exactly what you're going to do before you do it."

Just to increase your anticipation, she moves very slowly down your body, first kissing your forehead, then your nose, then your mouth again, you chin, your neck, your chest, your stomach, your waist, and then finally, she reaches exactly where you need her to be. You don't even expect it, how good she is with her mouth, you moan and twitch slightly as she uses her tongue to do exactly what you needed her to do.

"Someone's eager to see me." is the very first thing she says before she slips her tongue into you.

You arch your back and try to grab onto the headboard while she works, but there is nothing to hold you just push your hand on the flat board.

She finally pulls away once you've finished. "Now you've been a good girl." she says sitting back up.

She unbinds you and helps you sit up. You run your fingers through her hair and then to her back trying to find the zipper that is keeping her dress on, she helps you pull it off once you've undone the zipper. The dress, although it looks complicated and intricate, ends up falling off as you both tug at it lightly. You push her onto the bed this time and kiss her deeply as your fingers stumble to find the latch keeping her bra on. Seconds later, she is lying there on the bed, looking completely perfect and so hot. You take her in, every inch of her. You can't even believe you were there in that moment. Everything that had just happened with Mephisto no longer felt real. You felt again, like the luckiest girl in the world.

Agatha smirks at you and uses her legs to flip you over so you're the one lying on the bed again.

"Good girl." she whispers in you ear and grabs the toy that she had pulled out. She straps it on, and pulls one of your legs over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asks because consent is sexy, and you nod gasping with anticipation. Slowly, she thrusts the toy into you and you moan, prompting her to keep going. At first, she goes really slowly, but once you nod, she starts speeding up until she finds the perfect pace for you. Moments later, you were screaming, and begging her to keep going.

"Don't come yet." she says and you listen to her, until finally, you have to.

"Please let me finish." you beg her and her eyes glint but she nods, and you scream, letting all the pleasure take you over. She finally pulls out and collapses next to you on the bed.

"That was so amazing." you breathe heavily. "You are so amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." she grins at you, then gets up to get dressed.

If this is what everyday with Agatha was going to be like- well, you didn't even have words to describe it.

* * *

Both of you knew that you could not stay in Westview any longer. There was nothing interesting there anymore, and both of you had too much power for it be wasted sitting in a little town in New Jersey.

You can barely contain your excitement of leaving Westview and having Agatha as your teacher, someone who had so much knowledge, so much power, someone you had so much respect for. And she was all yours. Secretly, even though you had invited Wanda to come live with you and learn from Agatha, you had hoped that she wouldn't take you up on the offer. It wasn't jealousy exactly, ok maybe it was. You just wanted Aggie all to yourself. Plus, you knew that Wanda had at least had as much power as you, if not more, what if Agatha decided that you just weren't enough? But you put that thought out of your head as quickly as it came in. You can't even bear the thought of her not being in love with you. You just had to trust that she wasn't out looking for the next best and most powerful thing. You just had to trust her- and you did. She hadn't given into Mephisto, that had to count for something, right?

You follow her down into her basement where you notice that she had almost wiped the whole place clean of the ancient spell books she was keeping.

"Oh I already packed them" she says to you when she notices the look of confusion on your face. "They're right here." She points to a purse that was sitting on the table. "Extension charm." she explains. "Can hold as much as you need it to at almost no weight at all." you eye the bag with admiration.

"That's so cool."

"Well, there's more where that came from." Agatha says. "I am going to teach you so much."

She turns to pull apart a cabinet that clearly was only accessible by magic, but suddenly, she freezes so you go over to her putting down the purse.

"What's wrong?" you ask her peering into the cabinet as well. It looked ordinary to you, so you had no idea what was going on or why Agatha looked as nauseous as she did.

"The Book of the Damned." She mutters swallowing. "It's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, the whole reason I started this story was to end the Westview storyline like this because I /really/ disliked Agatha’s ending in the show.
> 
> I am going to to continue this. I do have more ideas about what happens after Westview, but I, like everybody else, have no idea what happens canonically so it’s probably not going to be canon compliant. Although, knowing Wanda is going to work with Dr. Strange, it’s not really difficult to predict where it’s going.


	17. Reliving the Fight Through the One Who Lost Everything. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the POV of Wanda Maximoff. It is going to start right when Agatha tells her she is the Scarlet Witch.

"This is Chaos Magic Wanda," the witch says. "That makes you the Scarlet Witch." Up until that point, I had trusted her. I had let her into my life, into my _children's_ lives!

I had trusted her to take care of them because I had, admittedly, felt a little down, but now she was using it against me. She had taken me through points in my life, points that I didn't even want to live again. HYDRA, why had she taken me back there? I didn't even remember it, well, just barely. When they had taken me to the room with the stone, I had touched it and seen a vision of something, apparently, that had been the birth of the Scarlet Witch. But the problem is, I don't want to be the Scarlet Witch. I just got my husband back. Vision, my kids, this life here. I know I had been the one to start it, but I hadn't meant to. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Maybe I should have told Vision weeks ago, before Halloween, when I had started to realize what was going on, because I didn't know, not for sure, not until then. And Pietro? I had known not to trust him, and then Agnes-no, Agatha, had told me it was her who had brought him to me. At least I hadn't trusted him completely.

"Let my children go." is all I can say, even if I attack her right now, she could easily hurt them, and I can't let that happen."What do you want?"

"Your magic." she says. "You have too much power, too much magic, more than the Sorcerer Supreme even, and you don't even know how to use it. I take power from the undeserving. It's kind of my thing." I can feel my heart beating faster in my chest. What are my options here? I can give up my magic to her, I don't even really need it anymore. I have Vision, I have my kids. Should I? But as soon as the though crosses my mind, I shake my head to clear it away. No, I won't give up my magic. I can find a way to stop her without giving anything up.

"I'll let you keep your corner of the world. Besides, I have the most powerful book in the world. A book of magic and spells. You'll never win this. It's not power you lack it is knowledge." Agatha continues, and I pause again. What if she was telling the truth. A part of me knows that I had taken over this town, I was pretty sure they were all happy and protected, but I had still taken over. What if she really could free them but also let me keep Vision? But if she could do it, so could I. 

"A book?" I ask first. That was the most intriguing thing she had said. Plus I had seen a book surrounded by purple fog in her basement when I had gone down there. If she was right and that book was the most powerful book, well then, maybe I could bring back Vision for good, and not in a magic-min-control way. "No." I say finally and summon some magic. Plus, I could always get the book once I took care of her. I blast her once and it knocks her down enough to release Billy and Tommy and I sigh in relief, but the relief doesn't last long because Agatha has risen up again.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM BOYS!" I yell at them, and Billy refuses offering to help, but by that point, Agatha has risen completely.

"Listen to your mother boys." she exclaims, a sort of glee in her voice, and Tommy zooms into the house with his brother.

I knock Agatha down again with another blast of magic, but this time, she just absorbs it. The purple and red magic mix together. I don't even know what else to do. It's not like Agatha was on the offensive. I keep blasting her a couple more times before I notice a car out of the corner of my eyes. Agatha gives sort of a shrieking laugh, but that just makes me want to kill her even more, so using my magic, I take the car and slam her into the house. 

"AGATHA!" there's a screaming voice from behind me, and at first I don't recognize it until I turn around and the woman running out looks so familiar to me. I had just seen her, not even a month ago, at Tony Stark's funeral, and then before that, in Wakanda, and more importantly, before that, in the HYDRA facility. She was supposed to be a friendly, she was on our side when fighting Thanos. She even tried to help Shuri save Vision by disconnecting the mind stone from his essence. Of course it hadn't worked, but she had tried. What was she even doing here? And how did she know Agatha?

She runs towards the rubble and tries to shift the car, but she doesn't find anything but Agatha's boots.

"What did you do?" she asks desperately sounding like she's trying not to cry.

I clutch my stomach and feel more betrayed by her than I have by anyone before. "You knew it was her?" I ask hearing my voice break a little. "How long have you even been here?"

"Since before Halloween," she says trying to keep it together. 

I want to ask her why she would team up with Agatha, if she even knew it was me who who was here, but before I could say anything, she starts screaming a little bit hysterically.

"Look, we don't have time for this," she says. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but to be fair, I didn't even know who I was until until a few seconds ago!" She sounds like she wants to say something else. Was that true? She was under my control too? I don't feel less betrayed exactly, but if she really didn't know who she was, she wouldn't know who I was either, and at least it was an excuse for her to not tell me. 

Just then, I hear footsteps, and worried that it is Agatha, I turn around, but it isn't Agatha. It's Vision, but not Vision exactly. Why was he white?

"Vision?" I mutter and start going up to him, but the girl whose name I now remember as y/n starts to say "Wanda don't!-" but she's cut off, and so am I. Vision grabs the sides of my head and lifts me off the ground.

"AAGH!" I groan because he is squeezing my head. I almost can't react, I feel like I have accepted it. This wasn't Vision, obviously, but even the evil version of Vision, I can't bring myself to hurt him. And maybe I deserve this. I feel my vision going black, but just then the real Vision comes and hits this white Vision away from me. I fall to floor gracefully and it only takes me a moment to get back to me feet. I look around to see where the Vision's were, maybe he needed help, but then I notice something else. Y/n is fighting with something that looks red. Like the devil. 

"Wanda, your ex and your husband in the same place." A voice says, and it is Agatha. "Who will you choose?"

I get ready to start blasting her again, even though I know that's exactly what she wants. I wonder how this can end. I can barely think for some reason. How did this keep happening? Why was there always another evil thing that I needed to take care of?

But just as you are about to send another blast of power at Agatha, y/n comes and screams "STOP!" and puts up something that looks like a barrier of magic.

Good, she was getting in the middle. Maybe if I kill her first, Agatha would back off.

"Stop this!" she screams looking between both of you. "Guys, we have bigger problems. Mephisto. Wanda, he's leeching your magic out of the air."

I freeze, that's impossible. "I'm not doing anything." I say quietly, because it can't be possible. There's no way my magic can be causing all of this.

"Mephisto?" Agatha asks sounding scared.

I have no idea who Mephisto is, but if he was leeching my magic out of the air, then I had to take down the barrier. But before I can even think about it, the townspeople start filing out of their houses and Agatha flies to the top of a building and starts casting a spell. Y/n looks desperate, like she can't believe Agatha has gone up to the building with Mephisto there. 

"Dottie?" I ask because she is the first person I notice.

"Sarah." she says and I can barely comprehend the words she is saying next.

"No. This isn't right." I can't feel myself think. I have to take down the barrier on the town. And I start opening the town up. 

"RUN!" I yell at everyone who is there, and they disperse, but just as the whole thing comes down, I see Vision and Billy and Tommy running out screaming my name. They are starting to fall apart.

"You've tied them to this twisted town." Agatha says, but she doesn't sound happy that I'm going to lose everything. She almost sounds bad for me, but that doesn't mean that I can just forgive her. I have to put the magic back up. I don't have a choice. I can't watch my family disappear. There had to be another way.

"It's ok," y/n says finally looking at me. She looks sad, like she feels bad for me. "We'll find a way to defeat him without you having to take it down." she says resolutely, and I almost believe her.

Y/n says that the three of you have to work together but I am not having that. "No way." I say, "there's no way I'm working with her. She tried to kill me!"

But y/n is almost shaking. "She's sorry." y/n apologizes for her, and it's not enough because Agatha hasn't apologized. But before I can tell them that there was no way I was working with them, the red devil dude comes back and I realize that I didn't have a choice. I can feel my stomach falling. Even though Agatha is no longer after me, I didn't even know that guy. As far as I know, they could have been the ones to have summoned him. But then, they did sound terrified.

"We fight then." I say finally, and I'm surprised to find that my voice breaks.

I raise into the air and blast him a few times, but it seems to have almost no effect. I look down to see if I need to protect the boys and Vision from something, and it looks like I have to. A bunch of trucks have surrounded them and I know I have to land to tell them to take care of the trucks. I just hope I'm not asking too much of the boys. I take off into the air again and continue blasting him, but every time I think he looks even sort of tired, he just breathes in again and gets re-energized.

And that's when I know what I have to do. I have to take the barrier down. A part of me knows that, but I can't. I just can't. Why did it always have to be me who sacrificed everything for everyone else? Why couldn't it be someone else sacrificing something for me for once? No. I can't do it. I _won'_ t do it.

"Wanda." It is Agatha that is calling to me. "he's only this powerful because your magic is in the air." I pause, just for a second, just to turn to look her, because how dare she tell me that? Not even ten minutes ago, she was trying to take my magic, and now she was asking me to take it down? And she expects me to trust her? What if I took the barrier down and that left me even more vulnerable to her?

I was just distracted for barely a second, when I feel my whole life fall away for a moment. The blast of Mephisto's magic caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it, but suddenly I was falling. I try my best to stop myself from falling, but I was too tired. I couldn't even summon enough energy to stop myself from falling. But then, I became surrounded by something, looked like purple magic. Must be Agatha. Why would Agatha try to save my life though? I can barely process anything, but I am set gently on the floor, and I look up to see Agatha and y/n locked in a battle with Mephisto. If this was a trick, they were very committed to it.

Agatha's thoughts might not be available to me, but I didn't think y/n could block me out. I close my eyes and look into her head. This wasn't a trick. You watch her fighting, and watch her come down next to you.

"Don't say it." I say to her because I know exactly what she's about to say. I know what I had to do, I just didn't want to do it.

"We can give you some time." she says after she wipes away a tear that has fallen down my cheek. I'm not particularly against this show of affection, but it just makes me feel worse, pitied. I nod at her finally, and she looks at me so sadly, but takes off again to fight Mephisto.

Vision and my sons have stopped the military. They aren't even there anymore but I don't know where they went. I walk over to Vision and hold his face.

"What is happening?" He happens and I gesture to Tommy and Billy to come over so I can hug them too. The pain is almost unbearable, but what other choice do I have?

"Mephisto." I reply burying myself into his chest. "He's leeching off my powers. Vis, I am so sorry. I should have told you what was happening when I realized."

But Vision shakes his head. "It's ok." he says, but it's not ok. Nothing about this was ok. "He's leeching off your powers?" he asks. "That means-"

I nod, and another tear falls down my face. Vision wipes it off this time. "You're good. You know that?" He asks. "Everything about you, good."

I sniffle. Here I had basically taken a whole town hostage, but Vision was telling me I was good. "You're the good one." I tell him. "You're the reason I am who I am."

"That's not true." he says and kisses your forehead. "I know it isn't fair that you have to let me go again, to save the world." Vision says.

"No it's not." I repeat.

"But, can you tell me how?" he asks. "How am I here?"

"You are the piece of the mind stone that lives in me." I say. "I could bring you back like this, because you never leave me. Not really."

"Can you feel me now?"

I put my hand to his forehead. "I can." I say. "I can feel you."

"We've said goodbye before." he says so quietly you can almost not even hear him. "It stands to reason that we'll say hello again."

I place my forehead on his, holding the boys between us. "I don't want to." I say.

But Vision looks up into the sky and you look up too. Mephisto had just hit Agatha with something that looked like a red lightning bolt and she had started to fall. Y/n catches her before she could crash too hard, but Mephisto had triumphed. I know that it is now or never. For another second, doubt fills you. I could let Mephisto take over everything. It wouldn't even matter. But then I look into Vision's eyes again. "You're good." he had said. And would I be good if I let Mephisto take over? Would I be good if I let everyone stay under my mind control just to keep him? And even if I did, would Vision still love me?

I close my eyes one last time and place my forehead on his. The mind stone isn't real so it doesn't push into my skin.

"I love you Vision." I say again because I don't know when I can tell him again. "And you two. Billy and Tommy," I look into their faces and kiss the tops of their heads. "Thank you for choosing me to be your mother."

"Mommy." they both say. "We love you."

I step away from them because I can't handle watching them fall away again. I don't even know how I manage to do it, but I pull up my magic from the town. I close my eyes as Vision disappears again. I don't even register it as Mephisto screams before he too fades away. And then my world goes quiet.

* * *

I don't feel any more tears forming, but Agatha has come over to help me up. I stare at her in disbelief. One moment she was trying to take my magic, and now she was helping me? She really had some conflicting loyalties. 

"You saved me." I hear myself saying even though it was the least she could do.

"You have something that I want." she says and I roll my eyes, of course that was why. But I can barely care anymore. "No. That's not true." she says sighing. "I did it because that's what y/n would have done."

I tilt my head, she did it because y/n would have? Why was I starting to identify with her? The only reason I had taken down the magic was because Vision wanted me to. 

"I don't want your magic Wanda." Agatha says and I almost scoff. "But I can teach you have to wield it." yeah right. Like I was ever going to trust her. I had made that mistake and she had almost hurt my children. 

"You wouldn't have to be alone." Y/n says and that intrigues me a little bit, but no. "We could be your family."

"I lost my family." I say. "I had everything, and now they're gone. Besides, I don't trust you."

"You're still the Scarlet Witch."

I sigh, "I don't care." I say honestly. "I don't care anymore."

I think Monica tells me that I should, and I ask Agatha and y/n why they are there, even though Agatha was obviously there for my magic.

Darcy interrupts us, "Maybe we should get out of here." she says, and they are right. I'm not sure I can handle facing the towns people.

"They'll never forgive me." I did not mean to say it out loud, but apparently I had, because Monica replied.

"They don't know what you had to give up for them." she says, and I wish she hadn't. It just brought everything up all over again. One moment, Vision and my kids had been standing there, and the next moment, they weren't.

"It won't matter."

Y/n asks me again to go with them or at least with SWORD, almost like she cared what happened to me.

I shake my head.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know yet." I say truthfully.

"You can't figure this out on your own Wanda." Agatha says to me, and this time I actually scoff but I play it off as a cough. I still don't trust her.

"As opposed to what? Trusting you to teach me? Trusting you won't try to take my magic again?"

Agatha looks at y/n slightly, and I notice something in her eyes. She's fallen in love with her. That meant even Agatha had someone and I was still alone. Something bubbled in my stomach again, jealousy or maybe anger and hatred. I have the sudden urge to wipe out y/n, but I control it. "You're good." Vision's voice repeats in my head.

"Well if you ever need help, you can find me." Agatha says.

"Don't count on it." And I take off.

I notice that no one follows me. Good. I don't need anyone following me. No one asking questions.

I don't have anywhere to go, no idea where to take off to. Mephisto, they said he was leeching off my powers? He was tethered to the Book of the Damned. At least, that's what y/n had said. And Agatha had brought here. Of course Agatha had. That must have meant the book in her basement, the "most powerful one" was the Book of the Damned.

Without even thinking about it, without a second thought, I know what I have to do. Agatha was right, power isn't my problem, knowledge is. But if I have that book, I can learn everything. She called me the Scarlet Witch. Maybe I can grow into that title. She had said I was the most powerful witch, it's why she wanted my power in the first place.

I flew to her house, hoping she wouldn't be back there yet, and I was in luck, because the house was still empty. I made my way down to the basement, and walking into it was too easy. My feeling of unease grew. The last time I had been in this basement, it had been the beginning of losing everything. I replay that moment in my head. What if I hadn't walked down to the basement? What if I had gone looking for them somewhere else? Chances were that Mephisto still would have gotten loose, but maybe I would still trust Agatha. It was a good thing she had shown her true colors because now I could steal from her in peace.

I look around and the Book of the Damned is not in plain sight. I use my magic, my eyes glow red and I tilt my head to try to find the book. I could do things like that apparently, because a moment later, I feel the power from the book coming from a cabinet that I walked over to. Locked, and protected by Agatha's magic. But she had told me herself that I was more powerful. That meant that I could break her spell. I stick out my hands and hover it over the lock trying to figure out how to break it, and somehow, the magic disperses, overtaken by my red magic. I open the cabinet and there it is. The Book of the Damned, with all the answers that Agatha had promised that it would have.

I feel a connection to it immediately. I feel like I'm entranced by the book as I go in to pick it up. I gasp as the book almost burns me, but I manage not to drop it.

The book opens itself up and a red glow emanated from it like I was meant to have it the whole time. Now, I just had to figure out where to go next, but before I can even think about it, I hear a voice calling me.

"Mom!" the voice screamed, and the one voice turned into two. "Mommy! Help us!" My head jerks up.

"Billy?" I ask. "Tommy?" How was that possible? Could it be possible that they were hidden somewhere? Was there a way to bring them back? The book would have the answers to all of it. I know I have to get out of here before Agatha and y/n get back, so I walk up the stairs and leave the house still holding the book. The screaming voices of my sons had stopped, but I want them to come back desperately. Maybe I could talk to them and ask where they are?

"Wanda." another voice says in my head, and this time, it is a man's, I vaguely recognize it but there was no way I was going to put a name to the voice. "Wanda." it says again. 

"Who are you?" I ask out loud.

"Come find me." It says. "You need my help. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I am the Sorcerer Supreme. And I think I can help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I cried writing Wanda's goodbye to Vision. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter too much. I probably won't write point of view shifts anymore. It feels repetitive, but I really wanted to write her goodbye. I might add one more chapter in her point of view about what Dr.Strange says to her and what she sees in the book.


	18. The Sorcerer Supreme and Some Other Things

"Gone?" you ask swallowing too. "How can it be gone? Didn't you have it under protection?"

"So much," she says. "I had it under so much protection. There's no way anyone without magic could have taken it."

"Why would anyone without magic, _want_ to take it?" you point out. "So it's got to be Wanda, right?"

Agatha nods. "It has to be her. She's such a foolish girl. She has so much power, so much ability, and she doesn't even use it."

"Well, clearly she wants to now." you say as a joke, but she doesn't smile.

"She doesn't understand the power that book has, the damage it can do in her hands."

"She's not evil." you say. "You've had it for two decades and nothing has happened. What can she possibly do to it?"

Agatha watches you like you have not been paying attention in class. "Have you forgotten the events of the last hour?" she asks. "Because Mephisto only had enough power to form a corporeal form because Wanda's magic was in the air. Imagine how much he could latch on to her of she touches the book, or even uses her magic on the book."

"Oh right." you mutter. Wanda's magic had been the thing to bring Mephisto back, and now she had the book. "Does she know what could happen?"

"Unless, she's as stupid as she looks." Agatha says angrily. Her anger at Wanda was coming back. She had saved Wanda from dying, even offered to teach her magic, but now, she was back to being angry at Wanda.

"We can find her." you say rubbing Agatha's shoulders, and tucking her hair back which was not an easy thing to do since it was so thick and curly.

"You need to find her." Agatha says. "And quickly."

"Me?" you ask. Agatha starts walking away up the stairs and you follow her. "No, I haven't fully learned to use my magic yet."

"Neither has she." Agatha points out. "If I try to find her, she'll see me coming. You have a different type of magic. You have to."

You are about to protest again but Agatha pauses half-way up the stairs. "You can do it." she says. "You've done it before, remember?"

You don't know what she's talking about. She sighs. "Halloween?" she asks. "You told me you saw me with Vision. I have no idea how you did that since my thoughts are blocked from everyone, or at least I thought they were, but you still saw me."

This was true. You had felt a nagging sensation in the back of your mind and you had just sort of given into it. "Ok." you say and Agatha resumes climbing the stairs until you both make it to her living room.

"But even when I do find her, what are we supposed to do?"

"Take the book away from her." Agatha says.

"And do what?" This was a question you had been meaning to ask for a while anyway. What was the plan for the book? You had stopped Mephisto from escaping once, and once you take the book back from Wanda, you would be preventing it again. But your father had wanted you to have it. "Can we destroy it?"

A shadowed look passes over her face. "No." she says finally. "No, we have no idea what the consequences will be with Mephisto if we destroy the book. Our first priority has to be making sure he can't feed off of Wanda's power even more."

You nod, but the look that had passed over Agatha's face low-key scared you. It looked almost like she didn't want to book destroyed because she wanted to learn more about it, or even worse, use it's powers.

"I can find her." you say more confidently than you feel. "Probably."

Agatha watches you as you close your eyes and focus on Wanda. You didn't know how you had found Agatha last time, but if you could do it without even meaning to, you should be able to if you actually try, right? After a moment, an image of Wanda starts forming in your mind and you give into it completely. She's traveling, flying somewhere, you can see her clearly. Where ever she is going, she hasn't reached the destination yet. You keep watching her for what feels like minutes more until she finally lands in front of a building. You recognize it even though you had never been there. That was odd, maybe you could recognize it because Wanda can.

You gasp and open your eyes. "I know where she is." you tell Agatha. "She has literally just landed there."

Agatha nods prompting you to tell her.

"The Sanctum Sanctorum in New York," you say. "That's where Doctor Strange lives."

"Doctor Strange." Agatha repeats. "She's seeking out the Sorcerer Supreme now. Good for her, apparently she now has her sight set beyond bringing her computer back."

"Maybe don't be so hard on her for that." you say a little more irritated than you had meant for it to come out. Agatha turns to look at you, narrowing her eyes. You blush, "I just mean, that. If I lost you, you know I would do whatever it takes to bring you back."

Agatha doesn't say anything at first. She just sort of surveils you. "I wouldn't." she says finally and your gaze drops. She comes over to you and lifts your face so that you're looking directly into her face. She stares into your eyes, still clutching your face. "Because I would do whatever it takes to never lose you."

Even with the Book of the Damned gone, you can't help but feel calm while looking into Agatha's face. "I think I might be the luckiest woman alive." you whisper and lean into her. She kisses you, grabbing your hair, like she never wants to let you. You don't want to let her go either.

"You can't be." she says, leaning her forehead on yours. "Because I am."

You smile at her and she doesn't look away either. "So, Sanctum Sanctorum in New York, you say?" she says loudly. "Guess we know where we're going next!"

She starts walking towards the door, but you don't follow her at first.

"Do you think we have to?" you ask quietly.

"What was that dear?" she turns around before pulling the door open.

"I just mean, Wanda is good. Doctor Strange is good. Do we really need to interfere?"

Agatha tilts her head but doesn't reply and you take that as a sign to continue. "We just found each other. We could do whatever we want. No one's in immediate danger."

"No one's in immediate danger?" she asks bobbing her head slightly and moving towards you and away from her door. "Darling, she has the book that contains Mephisto. I don't think you realize how dangerous he actually is!"

"I do know." you say blinking. "He was just here. I do know-"

"No, you weren't alive before." she says. "Y/n. You don't know what he can do."

"Tell me then." you say.

She inhales deeply, like she wishes she hasn't brought it up. "I will." she says. "But right now, we need to go."

"Fine." you say giving into her even though she hasn't given you a real answer yet. "But we're not flying there. You have a car right? You had one on Halloween, and New York is only a couple of hours away. We need to talk on the way there."

Agatha opens her mouth but then closes it again. She seems to have accepted the fact that you were going to get answers from her about Mephisto.

"We'll get the Book of the Damned from her and then we can live happily ever after, or whatever." she says holding your hands.

"Or whatever." you repeat. "That's the spirit!"

You follow her out to the car and she says. "I want to be optimistic, I really do. But I've never had a happy ending before." she says. She opens the door for you and you give a slight curtsy as a joke before you get in the car. Agatha walks to the other side, tries to get in the car, but her dress doesn't fit.

"Oh that's a shame." you say tutting. "You look really good in that dress."

She transforms back into the purple turtleneck and black jeans that she was wearing before the whole debacle, and you realize that that was literally only three hours ago. How could so much have happened in such a small amount of time?

"I can always change back." she says winking at you once she gets in the car.

"Tell me about Mephisto." you say once she has put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway.

"There's not much to tell." she says, but she's clearly lying.

"No," you insist. "You said that I don't know what it was like before. What does that mean?"

She sighs. "Before your mother tethered him to the Book of the Damned, the witches, my coven that is, we kept him in under control. Once all the witches died, there was no one left except me, and it was harder than I thought. I mean, I did it, but it was harder than I thought. That's how I spent a couple of hundred years, just, tied in a battle with Mephisto. Every time I made a mistake, he would get loose. Think about all the major negative history events from the 1700s till 1993. Finally, your mother found me, she told me she could help, and I didn't believe her at first. But her magic was different than mine. I realized she was a sorceress, the first one I had ever met. She asked for the book, she told me that she had had a vision that Mephisto's soul could be imprisoned in the darkest book ever written, and that she was the only one who could do it. I told her not to, that if we worked together, we could find a way to kill him, but she said there wasn't. That there was only one way, but she couldn't do it immediately because she was pregnant with you. She asked me if I could hold him back for a few more months, and of course I could. And then-once you were born, there was nothing stopping her. She gave her life to imprison him."

You don't know what to say at first. You didn't mean to cry, but you feel a tear fall down your face and you quickly wipe it away before Agatha notices. If she does, she doesn't say anything. You had grown up without a mother, and you didn't spend a lot of time thinking about or feeling sorry for yourself. Your father had told you that she had died during childbirth, and he had always been enough for you. But now that you know that she had sacrificed herself to save everyone, you wish you could have at least met her.

"Why did she have to go if you were holding him back?" you ask, your voice breaking slightly. You quickly clear your throat hoping she didn't notice.

"It wasn't fool-proof." Agatha says quietly. "The only way to stop him completely was to lock him up."

"Oh." you feel kind of sick.

"I know that's so much." Agatha says. "And I'm so sorry, I really am."

"No. It's not-" you were stuttering. "I just don't understand why my _mother_ had to be the one to sacrifice her life."

"I don't understand either." Agatha says quietly. "I asked her. All she told me was that it had to be her because she was the one who the vision. She was too good for her own good."

"Too good for her own good." you repeat. "My father said in his letter that I wouldn't stray from the light she left me."

"Yes." Agatha says. "Your mother was a sight to revel at."

After that, you are both silent for a while. You stare out the window trying not to let tears fall. Mephisto had taken your mother from you, you imagine the life you could have had, with her, tucking you in at night. Giving you kisses on your forehead, reading you stories. But she had given all of it up to save everyone. She really had been good.

"Are you ok?" Agatha asks finally once you enter the state of New York.

You nod lightly. "Yeah, maybe. I really don't know."

"You will be." Agatha says rubbing the top of your head messing up your hair. You make a face at her and cringe away.

"Hey!"

She laughs a little. "You will be." she repeats. "In the end, we all are."

Silence for another moment before you realize what she had said. "What happened to your mother?" you ask quietly.

"She was part of the coven." she says absentmindedly after a while.

"Oh." you say again, knowing what had happened to her coven. You have absolutely no idea what to say.

"Speaking of my coven." she says slowly, like she doesn't want to admit what she was going to say. "I have something to tell you."

"Ok." you say looking at her but she doesn't look at you.

"I wasn't exactly truthful about what happened to my coven." she says slowly.

"Hey," you stop her. "Is it going to affect our relationship right now?"

You are stopped at a red light so she can and does turn to you. "No," she says. "It has nothing to do with what I feel about you, or us."

"Then, unless you _need_ to tell me," you say. "I'm not sure I want to hear it." you mean it. You had heard enough about your mother from her, and you weren't sure you could take another thing.

"I won't tell you then." She says quietly and starts the car again.

You aren't even sure where you're going, but Agatha seemed to know the way, you assume by magic, literally, and the car ends up pulling into a road.

"221 B Bleeker street." you read looking at the tag in front of the building. "Clever."

"Clever?" Agatha asks getting out of the car.

"Nothing." you mutter, and follow her out of the car. "Hold on." you pause before you two can enter the building.

"What?"

"What's the plan here?" you ask. "We can't just go in and start antagonizing her. If she does have the book, what do we do?"

"We take the book." she says like this is obvious. "We have to."

There were so many gaping holes in this plan, so many ways that this could go wrong. It wasn't even really a plan, more like an attack strategy without the strategy. You aren't sure that barging in and taking the book from Wanda is the best thing you could do. You remember how powerful she had been, taking over the whole town for weeks. Creating a version of Vision and her kids- there was no way that she would give up the book if she didn't want to. Still, you had no choice but to follow Agatha into the building.

Even though you were sure you had never been there before, you felt like you had at least seen the place before. It looked magical, like not magical in a pretty sense. Magical, like there was literally magic in everything in that room, and there probably was.

You enter behind Agatha, and there is no one there at first, so you two enter deeper into the building. The aesthetic kind of looked like what Agatha's house had looked like. The dark wood, and the multitude of books.

"Where is she?" Agatha mutters as you keep walking through the place until you reach a room that is clearly supposed to be a library. Somehow, there were more books in there than there were lying all over the place everywhere else.

Agatha pushes open the door, and there they were, Dr. Strange and Wanda Maximoff, with the Book of the Damned open, and floating between them.

* * *

"How did you find me here?" Wanda asks staring at you two angrily. The Book falls to the ground, and out of instinct, you step in front of Agatha protectively. It had seemed that she wanted to do the same for you, because you end up bumping into each other.

"Wanda, you need to listen." you say putting your hands up to show her that neither one of you were going to attack. Agatha seemed to have a different idea though. Her eyes had started glowing purple. "That book contains the soul of Mephisto." you say. "You need to give it back to Agatha."

"No, you need to listen to me!" she exclaims stepping in front of the book protectively. "My children are somewhere, and this book has the answers. I'm not giving it to anyone."

Agatha seems to have calmed down because her eyes come down from purple to her normal beautiful blue color. "Your children?" she asks.

"I heard them screaming. They're still out there. Somewhere." Her eyes turn red and she summons magic in her hands, and Doctor Strange finally steps in hastily. He grabs her shoulder and pushes her back.

"Let's all take a moment here." he says and all three of you stare at him. "First of all, I'm Dr. Stephen Strange." he says like he is stalling, which he probably was. It's what you would have done too if you were in his position. Agatha gives him such a violent look and you're glad it's not you standing on the receiving side of her glare. Even Dr. Strange looks like he wants to step back.

"You must be Agatha Harkness." he says keeping his stand though. "The owner of the Book of the Damned."

" _Previous_ owner." Wanda puts in.

"I am." Agatha says to Strange ignoring Wanda. "And I can't let Mephisto get out."

"I won't let him." Wanda says.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Agatha says viciously to her and Wanda's eyes glow red again. "You have no idea what you have, or how to control it."

"I know enough." she says pushing Dr.Strange aside. "I won't let him get out, but I need my children back."

"Have you considered it's a trick?" you ask quietly. "From Mephisto, because he's trying to get you to use his magic-"

"It's not a trick!" Wanda yells and her magic accidentally (maybe) flies from her hand and Agatha pushes you out of the way so it doesn't hit you..

"Oh, no." Agatha snarls angrily. "You really shouldn't have done that _darling_."

She goes to attack Wanda, but you're faster than both of them. Both you and Dr.Strange had put up a barrier at the same time.

"Stop." you say. "This is pointless. Wanda, I need you to listen to me ok? I don't know how you feel, I've never had to sacrifice everything. But my mother- she's the one who sacrificed her own life, sacrificed watching me grow up to imprison him in there ok? So she knows."

Wanda tilts her head again. "Your mother imprisoned Mephisto?" she asks sounding genuinely surprised, her anger had at least sounded like it had subsided.

"Yes." you continue. "And you were the one who had to stop him in Westview. Do you really want to take the chance that he can get out again?"

"He won't." she repeats. "That's why I am here."

"He feeds on your magic Wanda." Agatha says. "How do you think he got where he was in Westview?"

"Because you brought the book there!" she exclaims at Agatha, looking like she's about to attack her again. "You brought the book there. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Did you learn what you needed to from the book?" you ask her quietly. "You stole it for a reason."

"I stole it because she told me it held all the knowledge-"

" _Dark_ knowledge." Agatha interrupts. "And only those with proper training can handle that book."

"I won't let Mephisto out, but I'm not giving it up without finding my children."

Agatha looks like she's about to argue, but you put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from saying anything.

"Ok." you say to her. "Ok, Wanda. You want to find your kids, we'll help you." you look at Dr.Strange. "You're the Sorcerer Supreme right?" you ask him knowing the answer. "I think maybe the four of us can get Wanda's children back."

* * *

You pull Agatha away from the room because you are worried that if she has to watch Wanda for one more second, she was going to attack her for sure.

"What are you doing?' Agatha asks you seething.

"You need the book back, and she needs her kids back." you whisper. "I don't see why we can't help her get them back!"

"Because!" Agatha exclaims throwing her hands up. "This whole thing? Very clearly a trick. The more she uses her magic to look for those boys, the more Mephisto can grow in power."

Yes, that did make sense, that had been your theory at first. "What if she's not the one to use magic on the book?" you ask. " _You_ find her kids. You know how to use the book anyway."

"No." Agatha says plainly. "I won't."

You look at her in surprise. "Why not?" you ask. "She's not asking for much."

"No," she repeats. "I won't because those kids aren't _real_." she says. "Come on, y/n. Those kids have never been real. She made up Vision, how could she have his kids?"

You were not expecting her to say that. A part of you knew that there was no way those kids were real, but you didn't want to hear her say it.

"What are the Scarlet Witch's powers anyway?" you ask quietly, hoping that Wanda wouldn't hear.

"Almost everything." Agatha says. "You name it, she probably has it. I mean, you saw how she created a town."

"She just wanted a family." You say defending her and Agatha puts her hands on her hips.

"I wanted a family too." she says quietly. "I didn't take over a whole town to do it."

"Didn't or couldn't?" you want to ask, but you don't push it with her.

"Fine. We're here anyway. I don't see what choice we have if we want to stop Mephisto from getting out again." she says reluctantly.

"Why do you care so much about him?" you ask, "I mean, I know he caused a lot of damage when he was loose. But why do _you_ care?"

Agatha looks at you like you just asked why she doesn't have a soul, which you might as well have.

"Why did your mother care?" she counters and you're taken aback. Agatha had said it was because she was good. "Well, don't look like I've slapped you across the face." she says.

"I'm sorry." you say. "I shouldn't have asked you that."

"It's ok." she says finally, you were both walking through the Sanctum Sanctorum to see what else was there. "I fought Mephisto for 200 years, because, I didn't really have another choice. I'm not sure how to explain this, but Witches, we were made by the first Sorcerer Supreme to hold off Mephisto. I literally had to after the rest of my Coven died. If he gets loose, I will have to go back to fighting him every single day. I wouldn't be able to have a life."

She grabs your hands and you both stop walking through the Sanctorum. "You wouldn't be able to have a life with me." you say looking down at her hands. She nods.

"I've never really had the chance to have a life, and 30 years ago, after your mother- I thought I got a new chance at life, and I really don't want to lose it now. Not when it matters the most."

Tears form in your eyes again. "I don't want to lose you either." you manage to get out. "I don't think I can."

You don't have anyone left either. In that moment, you felt worse for Wanda than you ever had, and you didn't even think that was possible. Of course she was hearing her children in the book- whether it was a trick or not, no wonder she needed to believe it. It was her last chance to have those kids locked away somewhere, and you understood the urge for her to even use dark magic to get them back.


	19. Wood You Look at That

"What do we do now?" you ask Agatha. She has to have some idea of what to do next. 

"No idea," she says simply and you gape at her. 

"How do you have no idea?" you ask. Maybe you shouldn't always have expected her to have the answers, but in the short time that you had spent with her, she really had the composure of someone who always knew everything."

"Hey, despite what I portray, I don't always know everything," she says shrugging. You stand watching her as she decides to walk towards the exit. 

"Where are you going?"

"To figure out what to do next," she says. "Are you coming?"

You don't really want to leave the building, you especially don't want to leave Wanda with the Book of the Damned, but if Agatha was leaving, what choice did you have?

You follow her as she gets into the car. "We're leaving?" you ask crossing your arms as she gets in the car. 

"You don't have to come," she says. "You can stay and help Wanda- do whatever she is going to do if you want." 

You pause and think about it for a second. On one hand, you don't want to leave Wanda, but on the other, you want to leave Agatha even less. "Where are you going?" you repeat. 

"I told you," she starts to sound a bit irritated, "to figure out what to do next."

"But you don't have the book."

She sighs and steps out of the car. "I don't need the book to do what I'm going to do next," she says. "Are you coming or not?"

She does seem pretty irritated that you were taking so long to make up your mind, and you don't want to delay any longer. You uncross your arms and get in the car. "Ok," you say. "What's the plan?"

It is getting dark outside. From the time Mephisto had almost taken over to now, it had been maybe 7 or 8 hours, and you couldn't believe all of this could happen in less than a day. You try asking Agatha again where she's taking you, but she doesn't answer again. She just gets a sly smile on her face that doesn't seem like a great sign. 

After about fifteen minutes of driving, the two of you end up near the woods.

"Where are we?" you mutter getting out of the car after Agatha and follow her to the edge of the woods. 

"I've been here before," she says. "It's a very secluded area." 

"That's not really an answer." you mutter but you continue following her deeper and deeper into the woods. At this point, it was almost completely dark outside, and you can't really see anything. 

"Is there a specific spot that you're trying to reach?" you ask because you were starting to get scratched by the branches of dead trees as she continued leading you somewhere. 

"No," she says but does not elaborate. 

You groan, but continue following her. Finally, after about twenty minutes of walking, you feel like the two of you have reached the center of the woods. She holds out a hand and stops you so you don't keep walking past her. 

"Stay here," she says, and then starts muttering something. "accedite simul qui salvati mortui sunt rami ex arboribus." And the dead branches that were strewn randomly across the woods start rising up by themselves and landing themselves in a neat pile at your feet. She keeps muttering until the pile is high and thick enough that she is apparently satisfied with it. "Step back," she says pushing you gently. "Ignito!" her eyes turn purple and the branches light on fire, and the flames dance, raising higher and higher until it was almost as tall as you. "I need to talk to you," she says. "Mother. I need to talk to you." 

The flames suddenly dance purple, and you gasp slightly, unable to pull your eyes away from the flame. Her mother? How was she going to help? But then you remember that her mother had been a witch, maybe she had answers that even Agatha didn't.

"Why have you summoned me, Agatha?" A voice comes from the flames, even though there is no body. The flames are still purple, but it seems to have gotten higher. "You need me now? All these years later, after what you have done?"

What she had done?" Was this the thing that Agatha had wanted to tell you before you had stopped her? 

"Mother," Agatha says, and you can't discern how she felt based on her tone. "I fought off Mephisto for hundreds of years. Without you."

"Am I supposed to be proud?" the voice asks disgustedly. "You fought Mephisto for two hundred years, but you also murdered your whole coven!"

You gasp slightly but try to pass it off as a cough, it clearly doesn't work. She had murdered her whole coven? Why? 

"I need your help," Agatha says reluctantly. "I have found the Scarlet Witch." 

This time, the voice in the flames gasps. "The Scarlet Witch?" she asks. "That's a myth."

"That's what I thought," Agatha mutters. "But she's real, and she has the Book of the Damned."

The flames roar and jump violently like it is trying to engulf Agatha in flames. She winces and jumps back. "YOU FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!" The voice in the flames roared with an anger that you have never heard before. "You steal power above your station, and now you've lost it?" the voice in the flames quiets down considerably. 

"I didn't lose it," Agatha says. "She took it. She says her children are trapped in it." She pauses and her mother doesn't say anything either. "I need you to tell me if they really are still alive." Agatha continues. 

The voice in the flames chuckles. "You need my help." her mother chuckles. "Why would I help you now?"

Agatha looks like she was expecting that question. "Because she doesn't know the extent of her power. If she has the book, Mephisto could get loose again, and the only way she'll give it back is if her children are either out, or we prove to her that they're not real." 

The voice in the flames seems to be taking a moment to pause and think about it. Finally, she seems to decide that Agatha was right, and whatever grudge she had against her daughter wasn't big enough to subject the world to Mephisto. 

"What are the names of these children." She asks. 

"Billy and Tommy," Agatha says. 

"I will see if those children are trapped somewhere." the voice says, and the flames die down slightly, but stay purple. 

You take that moment to try to catch Agatha's eyes, but she is purposefully not looking at you. A moment later, the flames start up again. 

"I have found the children you are talking about." The voice says finally, and you gasp again because you had not expected that a voice in the flames belonging to your girlfriend's dead mother could actually find two kids who shouldn't even exist. 

"You found them?" Agatha asks sounding genuinely surprised, maybe even more than you are. 

"You sound like you weren't expecting me to." 

Agatha shakes her head but doesn't answer that. "Where are they?" 

"Stuck in the Dark Dimension," she says, and this time you shake your head. 

"The Dark Dimension." you mutter. "I know about that."

You could feel an awkward silence, it was like the flames would have stopped to turn and look at you if they could. Agatha looks at you too and squints her eyes wondering what you know. 

"I met the Ancient One, remember?" you ask. "In 2016, when I found the-" you were about to say time stone, but Agatha was shaking her head vigorously looking scared and you trail off. 

"She's right." the voice said. "The Ancient One would know all about the Dark Dimension, considering she was drawing her powers from it." she paused. "Who are you?"

"I'm y/n," you say reluctantly looking at Agatha. You don't know if she wants you to mention any more about who you are, but her mother seems to know who you are anyway. 

"Ah yes, y/n," she says. "Daughter of Makeen and Topaz. There were great prophecies told about your mother you know." 

You tilt your head, "about her defeating Mephisto?" you whisper. The flames can't nod, but they flicker almost like a nod. 

"You two are playing a dangerous game," Agatha's mother whispers. "Those children are stuck in the Dark Dimension because that's where they are pulling their energy from too. As far as I can tell, they were never supposed to exist."

"No, they aren't supposed to exist," Agatha mutters. "How do we get them back?"

"Only the Sorcerer Supreme can access the Dark Dimension." the voice says. "Only he can get them out."

"Should we?" Agatha asks quietly. "I mean, if they're pulling their power from the Dark Dimension, should we get them out?"

"You may have no other choice." Agatha's mother says. "Those boys have a power to them, power I cannot fully see. The longer they stay in the Dark Dimension, the more their power will grow, but not in a good way."

"Are you saying that they might grow dark powers?" you mutter at the fire.

"I'm saying, they were created when the Book of the Damned was there, there is a very good possibility that those boys might have a piece of Mephisto's soul in them. It's why the Scarlet Witch can hear their screams from the book."

"They have a piece of Mephisto's soul?" you ask sounding a little nauseated. This wasn't exactly the news you had hoped for, and you really didn't think Wanda was going to take it positively.

"There's no other way they could have been created." The voice says. "I can't see any other way-" she stops talking and the flames turn less purple and more red. "I must go!" she exclaims. "He knows I am here, he will latch on!"

Agatha gasps like she knows what her mother is talking about, and started extinguishing the flames with her magic, but before the flames could die down completely, the voice said from far away, "Don't trust her y/n- don't trust her-!" But before she could finish her sentence, Agatha had extinguished the flames and you two are left standing in the dark, in the middle of the woods, and surrounded by the thickest smoke you had ever seen in your life.

* * *

"So those boys were summoned from Mephisto's dark energy." Agatha sums up. "That's why she can hear them in the book because Mephisto's trapped in there too."

She starts walking away, towards the car, but you don't follow her. "Are we just not going to mention what your mother screamed at the end?" you ask quietly.

"My mother has always hated me," Agatha says. "Of course she'd say that you."

"You killed your coven of witches?"

You hear her sigh. 

"That's what I wanted to tell you." she says, "but you didn't want to hear it, and I didn't want to push you because I had just told you about your mother too-"

"I didn't know you had killed them!" you cry. "That seems like a detail that you should have told me at first instead of lying to me about it." 

You start following her because you don't want to stay in these dark woods any longer no matter how you felt about her. 

"I only lied about that because you didn't know me," she says quietly, pushing branches back with her magic so they wouldn't hit you. "I had no idea how you would react."

You laugh mirthlessly. "As opposed to now? When I'm reacting in a way you expected?" 

She doesn't reply at first. "I didn't lie about them hating me because I was more powerful than them," she says. "The only reason I killed them was that _they_ tried to kill me first." she stops walking and you run into her. 

You feel her finger placed on your forehead and suddenly you are transported to an unfamiliar setting. Even though it looks like the woods you are standing in right now, the trees seemed less dead and there were more people there. A whole circle of women wearing purple cloaks, with the hoods on over their faces, except Agatha. Agatha was standing in the middle of the circle, at what seemed to look like a wooden stake, but you had thought that they didn't burn witches. Before you can wonder what this has to do with anything, a much older woman steps into the circle, a few feet away from the stake that Agatha has been fastened to by magic. 

"Agatha Harkness," she asks, and you recognize the voice immediately. You had just heard it coming from the flames. It was her mother. "Are you a witch?"

Agatha nods and says "yes." but she looks terrified. Her hair is flowing all around her face, and you can't help but notice, even in this dire predicament, how she managed to look so good.

"And yet, you have betrayed your coven." Agatha's mother continues, and Agatha shakes her head vigorously. 

"You have stolen magic and knowledge above your station,"

"NO!" Agatha screams. "I- I know nothing of these crimes. Please!" 

"You have broken our rules." Her mother says, and Agatha continues to look desperate, until one moment she doesn't anymore.

All the fear and desperation has melted from her eyes and a smirk forms across her face, almost like she was proud of it. "I have not broken your rules," she says, but this time, she sounds calm and composed. "They simply bent to my power." 

"You have broken the rules." her mother insists. "And for that, you will be sentenced to death."

"I cannot control it!" Agatha yells, and this time, the fear is back. "If only you would teach me-!" but her plea is interrupted as the whole coven starts blasting her with their magic. She screams, a blood-curdling scream and you turn to look away not wanting to watch her in pain.

"Stop this." you plead to the real Agatha but she is not where you had seen her. You have no choice but to continue watching as her face starts glowing white, and it looks like she is about to explode. But then, her screaming stops, it looks like the power that is entering her is not doing any more harm. She inhales sharply like she's taking it all in, and then, the magic holding her arms back breaks free. She absorbs the magic and sends it through a wave over her coven, killing all of them. 

You scream as the first body of the first witch hits the floor. Her entire face is all shriveled up like Agatha had literally sucked the life out of her. You close your eyes as one by one, each witch who was attacking her thuds to the floor, presumably with the same fate.

You open one eye slightly to see that only her mother is left. 

"Please," Agatha says. "I can be good." and you feel so bad for her. Pity courses through you at the sight of this woman you love begging her mother for her life. 

"No, you can't." her mother says with an air of finality and she starts blasting Agatha too. It doesn't take long for Agatha to hit her back, and her mother falls to the ground, just as the other witches had, shriveled up and dead. 

* * *

You gasp as you are transported back to the present. Agatha is standing in front of you watching you intently. 

"You only killed them because they were trying to kill you," you say gasping. "Your own mother tried to kill you." No wonder she wanted Wanda's magic, she had serious power issues. 

"Yes, do you see know why my mother doesn't trust me?" she asks, pulling you out of the woods. "I did kill her."

"You did kill her," you repeat, and for the rest of the walk back to the car, you say nothing.

Once you get in the car, your wit seems to have come back to you. "What did they mean you stole knowledge and power above your station?"

Agatha stares at you through the front mirror. "I always had my sights set on something higher than their coven," she says. "I always knew I could do more."

You smile at her even though you don't even know how your face muscles were allowing you to do that after all that you had just been through. 

"I think you can do more too." You say and reach for her right hand. She pulls it off the steering wheel and slips it into yours. You examine all the veins in her hand and imagine it wrapping around your throat even though it was the worst time. 

"I think we should find a place to sleep tonight," you say. "It's been a long day with you know, Mephisto and all."

Agatha looks like she wants to argue but then seems to remember that even though you were a powerful sorceress, you still needed to sleep. "Yes, I suppose we should find a place with a bed," she says. "Should we go back to the Sanctorum?"

"We probably should," you say. "I'm not sure if I want to leave Wanda alone with that book. You know she's not going to be happy when she finds out her sons were born from Mephisto."

"No, but I don't think they'll be evil if we pull them out of the Dark Dimension."

"You don't?" you ask surprised at her optimism. 

She shakes her head. "No matter how much I don't want to admit it, both Wanda and Vision are good, with a capital 'G', so, there really is no way those kids can be evil, even if they are connected to Mephisto in any way."


	20. What Happens in the Sanctum Sanctorum...

You and Agatha walk back into the Sanctorum after driving back, fully expecting to see Wanda and Dr. Strange still looking through the book trying to figure stuff out, which is why it was a surprise when Dr. Strange greets you two as soon as you enter the building.

"Where's Wanda?" you ask him suspiciously. 

"She decided to get some sleep," he says. "And you two should too. It really has been a long day, for all of you."

You look at Agatha and she asks him "Well, is there a place we can sleep too? Cause I'm not leaving Wanda here with the Book of the Damned alone."

Dr. Strange looks at her. "She's not alone," he answers but Agatha rolls her eyes. 

"You know what I mean."

Dr.Strange doesn't say anything else, instead, he uses his magic to open a room that you hadn't even noticed as you and Agatha had walked through the place. 

"There's a bed in there," he says. He nods and then walks away, and you watch him go until he is out of sight.

"Well," you say. "Guess we should get some sleep." You grab Agatha's hand and pull her into the room which looks eerily similar to a hotel room that could have been at a resort. When you walk through the doors, there is a wardrobe which you open and it is full of clothes that you would actually wear. There is also a really nice bathroom with granite countertops, a gold sink, and a shower with a color-changing shower-head.

"I think I may never leave this place," you say looking around the room in wonder. 

"Hmm," Agatha says looking around too. 

"What, you don't think this place is nice?"

"I just don't have a habit of making places home," she says. You tilt your head and narrow your eyes at her, and then grab hold of both her hands.

"Well, that's not going to work," you say quietly. "Because once this is all over-" you let your sentence trail off slightly.

"Well, obviously I didn't say I never could," Agatha says quickly squeezing your hands. "I just never had anyone to make a home with."

"You do now," you say quietly and use her hands as an anchor to pull her in and kiss her. She kisses you back but only lightly. 

"You aren't scared of me?" she asks and you are taken by surprise by this question. 

"Of course not!" you are trying to sound reassuring, but she still looks suspicious. 

"You've learned more about me than anyone ever has," she says, not pulling away. "I just want to make sure-"

"I could never be scared of you," you say matching her tone, leaning in closer so your mouth is almost touching hers. "I could learn anything about you, and I could never be scared of you." 

This time, Agatha does kiss you back, properly. 

"I'm going to take a shower," you whisper into her ear. "It really has been a long day." you turn around but look at her over your shoulder. She has put her hands on her hips and licks her lips. "Well?" you ask. "Are you going to join me?"

* * *

(This is a smut scene, starts off in the shower, ends in bed. Again, if you are uncomfortable, skip to the next black line, you will not be missing anything important to the story :) 

You walk into the bathroom, and Agatha follows you. She is wearing her 2000's outfit, the purple turtle-neck, and the black jeans. 

"As much as I prefer you in the witch's outfit," you say. "I think I'd like to see you in nothing at all."

You're looking at yourself in the mirror, and she comes up behind you, clutching your shoulders and looking at you through the mirror too. She buries her face in your neck and kisses it gently. "You first."

You turn your neck to the other side as she moves her hands to your chest over your shirt, and grips your right breast, not painfully, but still firm enough that you gasp. She smirks and trails her other hand to the top of your jeans and sticks her hand inside your pants, but not your underwear. You arch your neck up as she runs two fingers over your underwear.

"My my." she coos in your ear. "I've barely started and you're already soaking wet." she pulls her hands out of your pants and turns you around aggressively so you're facing her. "You've been a naughty little girl, haven't you?" She trails her hand from your cheek, all the way down the middle of your chest to the hem of your shirt.

"What are you going to do about that?" you smirk at her too,, and as an answer, she pulls off your shirt and stares down at your chest. She tilts her head pretending to think about what she was going to do next. 

"Please, just take off my clothes already!" you beg her. She gives her famous cackling laugh that turns you on even more, and you allow her to move closer to unbutton your jeans while looking directly into your eyes. 

"Only because you said please." But the jeans fall off, and she runs her fingers along the bottom of your underwear again. You shudder involuntarily and she smiles, but then pulls the panties off too. You close your eyes as she adeptly uses her finger to rub against your clit, moving in circular motions. You hold on to the counter for support as she moves her fingers faster and faster. 

"Tell me when you're about to come," she whispers and you nod, closing your eyes. Moments later, you could feel it, the pleasure was washing over you, a pleasure that only Agatha Harkness could provide. 

"Now!" you gasp, and without warning, she stops. "No!" you exclaim opening your eyes. She had used that moment to pull your bra off too, so you were completely naked standing at her mercy. "Why'd you stop?" 

She doesn't reply but only smirks. "I'm not going to let you come in the bathroom like a common slut." she says, then she leans into your ear to whisper. "I have plans for you."

You roll your eyes a little but allow her to step away and pull off her own shirt. You stare at her chest because you can't help it and she smiles. "Like what you see huh?"

You nod dumbly. She was the only one who could make you lose yourself. "You want to take off my pants?"

You take a step to cover the distance she had created when she had stepped away, and your hands reach for the button on her jeans. You give a slight tug and they fall, but don't come off without a little help from Agatha. She puts her hair in a bun, just like she had when she was giving the fake interview when the boys had come over, and you tuck the bit of loose hair that falls out of it behind her ear. "How are you so gorgeous?" you mutter and start kissing her neck while fumbling with the little hook on her bra. It takes you longer than it should have to make it fall off because you were concentrating on giving her a hickey. She holds you back and plays with your breasts a little while you are sucking on her neck. 

Finally, while still holding each other, and making out, your hands fumble to find the little lever that controlled the shower. Steam started filling the bathroom, so the two of you decide to get in the shower together. The color-changing shower-head really brought the whole thing together in your opinion. Of course, that moment would have been perfect even without it. It would have been perfect without the hotel room, the fancy bathroom, even the steam. It would have been perfect if it had just been you and Agatha. 

You finally let go of each other when the hot water hits you. 

You take in every inch of her. She is perfect in every form, even when the water hit her hair, it looked so voluminous, unlike your hair which lies flat. You run your hand through the strands on her head and push her back to the little ledge in the shower that must have been there specifically for people who wanted to do what you were about to do. 

"I'm usually the one on top," Agatha says resisting you a little bit, but you narrow your eyes at her. 

"I don't know how you've "usually" done it," you say. "But this is a give and take relationship."

"Yeah, I give you take."

But you don't want to hear it. This time, you use your magic to push her onto the ledge, knowing that you would stop if she complains, but she doesn't so you take it as a signal to keep going. Just as she had, you start off kissing her mouth, even though you had basically spent the last ten minutes making out. You just couldn't get enough of her tongue in you(r mouth). She grabs at your hair and allows you to kiss her passionately until you pull away gently and kiss her chin, slowly working your way down her body. You kiss each side of her neck, sucking it a bit, even though you already know a hickey would be forming there, and then move down giving each of her breasts special attention. She moans a little sending shudders down your body, as you grab her left breast with your hand as you suck on her right one, and vice versa. The sound of her moaning turns you on even more somehow, and you are delighted when you reach her thighs and find out that she's just as wet as you are. You start with right above her knees, this time moving up her thighs, kissing every inch of her leg in the trail moving upwards- first her right, then her left to increase her anticipation even more. 

When you finally reach in between her legs, you feel her arch her back and move herself to the edge of the ledge so that you would have even more access. You are not sure if you can provide the same service as Agatha had that evening, but you use your tongue just as she had, and soon, she is moaning loudly grabbing harshly at your hair. You smile to yourself as she screams and pull away after she has finished. When you stand back up, she is looking at you with awe. 

"Not bad," she says panting a little.

"Not bad?" you ask, knowing that you had just made her scream. "That's all I get?"

"Well, I have been alive for hundreds of years you know-" you slap her arm slightly and make a tutting sound to which she laughs. "Don't worry darling," she says seductively in your ear. "You're the first person I've been with that I actually like. No one holds a candle to your flame." And those words are the biggest turn-on of all.

You both step out of the shower and dry off, but just as you reach for your clothes, Agatha closes the wardrobe with her magic to stop you.

"What are you doing?" she asks tilting her head like she's questioning your life choices.

"Getting dressed?" you reply because that was the only obvious answer. 

"No you're not," she says. "When I said I had bigger plans for you, I meant it." Then, using her magic, she picks you up and throws you onto the bed, where she climbs up on top of you. 

"Are you going to treat me like the naughty girl you said I was?" you ask smirking, but also feeling really excited about what was to come. Agatha could have done anything to you and it would have been completely fine. 

She grabs your wrist and flips you over like it was nothing. 

"You bet your ass I am," she mutters in your ear bending down because she is sitting on your back. 

She pulls one leg over you so she is not positioned on top of you anymore, but she does use her hands to pulls yours back so she can bind them with magic. Your head is turned to the side so you can't really see what is happening, but you feel her arch your waist so you're back is in a sloping position. 

She rubs one of your ass cheeks before she slaps your ass and you wince even though it is not painful. "Is it ok?" she asks sounding unsure and you nod, well, as much as you can with your face on the bed. 

She understands apparently, because she slaps your ass again, only this time, a little harder and you wince again. "Do you like it?" she asks and you nod. "Tell me you like it."

"I like it," you mutter, half of your words are swallowed by the bed but she laughs. "Good, she says and then helps you up so you can flat on the bed again. 

"What are you going to do now?" you ask, anticipation building up in every inch of your body. You had never been with anyone like her before, and she wasn't afraid to let you know it. You couldn't believe you had let her slap your ass, but you would let her do anything she wanted to you. 

"Eager, are we?" she asks, but this time, she pulls the same toy she had in Westview, only this time, out of thin air by muttering a spell. "Transportation spell," she explains. "Allows you to move any object from one spot to another as long as you know where it is, to begin with."

"Ah, teacher roleplay!" you exclaim and her eyes widen as she gives you an open-mouthed smile.

"Is that working for you?"

"I guess I have a thing for my teacher now," you say slyly as she puts the toy next to you on the bed. "Are you not going to use that?" you ask eyeing it. 

"In a moment dear," she says caressing your face. She is on top of you again, and you can feel her potioned on your stomach. You don't have to wonder what she's going to do next, because, in one swift move, she moves down, and spreads your legs wide enough that she can go down on you which is exactly what she does. You don't know how well you had given your tongue to her, but when she moves tongue up and down, sucking in all the right spots, you can't help but writhe around and moan-loudly. She stops after a couple of minutes and comes back up to your face.

"Why are you stopping?" you ask gasping hard. She covers your mouth with her hand and smirks before leaning down. 

"You're being too loud, angel," she says. "There are other people here, remember?"

Your eyes widen in embarrassment but Agatha just grins. She doesn't take her right hand off your mouth but does use the left hand to thrust in and out of you long enough that you start shaking. You can't stay completely silent, but the sounds are muffled by her hands which seems to make her smirk even more like she couldn't believe how easily she was making you come. It was true, it was too easy for her to make you come anyway. You arch your back and her hand digs even more into your face. She finally pulls her fingers out once she was satisfied that you had finished. 

You eye the toy greedily, and she notices you. "I think that's enough for tonight, don't you?" she asks just to mess with you because she knows how much you were looking forward to her fucking you.

"And here I was, thinking you aren't evil," you say, and her eyes glint.

"Your mistake," she says quietly, but her eyes look hungry like she wants to fuck you just as much as you want her. She straps the toy on and climbs on top of you, using the same move she had last time of wrapping one of your legs over her shoulder so she could go deeper. She starts off slowly, not entering you, just playing around at the edge while you clutch at the bedsheets.

"Please." you moan,

"Please what?"

"Just fuck me already!" 

She enters more and more, but very slowly until you are groaning with the anticipation of her speeding up. Finally, she starts thrusting, in and out until she finds a steady pace. She starts off playing with your nipples, but apparently, you had started making too much noise again because she uses her hand to cover your mouth and lean her face down onto yours. 

"What did I say about being too loud?" she breathes, and you feel the goosebumps on the back of your neck. You wish you could wrap your hands around her neck and keep her face there while she was going in and out, but she still had not untied your hands. 

"Untie me," you beg. 

"And I thought you liked it?" she says, and you shake your head because she had misunderstood.

"I do like it." You say. "I just want to hold you."

"Well, that's what you have all night for," she says and she grabs your hair, pulling it which makes you moan even more. 

"I'm going to come," you say finally and she keeps thrusting this time instead of pulling out. 

"Not yet darling," she says eyeing your bouncing chest greedily, but a moment later, you can't stop yourself.

"Please let me come." you plead with her and she nods, but places her hand on your mouth and leans in so her body is on top of yours. 

"I want to feel it," she explains but doesn't pull out. You start shaking as another wave of pleasure takes over your body, and again you wish that you could have held Agatha. The weight of her body on yours made it hard to wriggle around as much as you wanted to because the intensity of the pleasure was almost too much, but you were also glad that she hadn't moved off you. You could feel her chest pressing up against your stomach, and you never wanted her to get off. 

Finally, you do finish, and she gets off you. She unstraps the toy and turns you on to your back using your shoulders, in order to untie you. 

"That was so much fun." you breathe into her face holding her tightly. You never want to let go.

* * *

That night was almost as fun as the last hour. She had kept her promise and let you hold her all night, even though this time, you were both fully-clothed in case someone *cough* Wanda *cough* barged in without knocking because she too had magic. 

She caressed your hair every time she was the big spoon, and it was your favorite part. No, actually the best part was when you could feel her chest rising and falling as she breathed. You loved knowing that she was yours and only yours. 

Of course, you two had problems, not with each other, but with someone else that you try not to think about all night. You and Wanda had been friends at one point. She isn't evil, at least, not as evil as Agatha supposedly was. You are not even convinced that Agatha is evil. Sure she had tried to take Wanda's magic, but to be honest, if you had grown up thinking you were the most powerful witch, and had found out someone else was- you probably would want to get their powers too. Plus, you had seen her mother try to kill her, that must have caused serious issues too.

As you lay next to her and hear her breathing, you start thinking about what you would have done in that situation. Maybe you would have killed them too, or maybe, you would have let them kill you. You didn't blame Agatha. You couldn't. No matter what she did, she made you feel like you were the only person in the entire world and you weren't sure you could give that up for anything. 

Still, you have no idea how the two of you were going to play in getting Wanda back her children. You aren't even sure if you  _ did _ play in. You want to tell Agatha that the both of you should just go, just leave. Pretend none of this had ever happened. But you also know that she wasn't going to leave without the Book of the Damned. You want to suggest that you two just go steal the book while Wanda is sleeping, but you're also positive that that is a bad idea because that would just set Wanda off after you and then you two wouldn't be able to live together in peace anyway. 

You turn around to face her because you want to see her face. She is still awake. You look into her eyes which are so blue and so beautiful.

"What is it?" she asks quietly putting her hand under her head.

"Nothing," you say back just as quietly. 

"I don't have a plan if that's what you're thinking," she says tucking your hair behind your ear. "Don't worry, I don't have some bright idea that I'm keeping from you. If I did, I wouldn't keep it from you." 

You continue staring into her eyes to determine whether or not she is telling the truth, and she really seems to be. 

"You're not getting your power from the Dark Dimension, do you?" you didn't mean to ask it, or at least like that, in an accusatory way. But you can't help it. It just sort of comes out like that. 

"No," she says. "I don't draw my power from the Dark Dimension. You're thinking of the past Sorcerer Supreme."

"The Ancient One."

She nods. 

"Did you know her?"

Agatha nods. "I've met her a couple of times. We got along surprisingly well."

The corner of your lips twitch. "What did you two- do together?"

Agatha raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think we did anything?"

"Please, you don't do anything without a purpose. There's no way you met her just for drinks."

She watches you for a second, her lips pursed and her eyes peruse your face. 

"We fought together once," she says. "A long time ago. We had a common enemy."

"Mephisto?"

"No, not Mephisto." you wait for her to elaborate, but she doesn't. "We should go to sleep," she says turning over and turning off the lamp on her side. You stare at the back of her head but you know there is no use continuing to ask. She was very good at keeping secrets, but if she thought you didn't need to know, then you trusted her. You turn off your lamp too in order to go to sleep.

"His name was Kaecilius," she says after a moment, probably because she thought you were asleep. "He was her student, and he turned dark. We didn't get to defeat him."

"Dr. Strange did, I think," you say. "He defeated Kaecilius."

Agatha turns back over to you and you turn on your lamp again. 

"I could have defeated him." she says. "But I also had Mephisto to deal with."

You nod, "I never doubted your powers." you say and she gives you a weary smile. 

"Good night darling." she says and you turn out the light again and lie down next to her staring at the ceiling even through the dark.

"Good night."

  
  
  
  



	21. To Do Next

The night went fast, too fast. It felt like the moment you had fallen asleep, Agatha was shaking you awake.

"Can't sleep in today, darling." she coos in your ear to wake you up. "Too important."

You groan a little but you wake up smiling. "As far as being woken up at- 7 am goes, I think this was pretty great." 

She kisses you lightly on the mouth and smiles at you too. "We'll have time to sleep past 7 once we get the book back." You sit up and yawn stretching, and Agatha stares at you while you do.

"Once we get the book back," you think to yourself. "Of course, unless there is another thing." 

"So we tell Dr. Strange," you say. "He gets the kids out and we can take the book and-" you are about to say happily ever after, but you are not sure Agatha would appreciate that. 

She looks at you for a moment, quite thoughtfully. "Hmm, no," she says finally. 

"No?"

"No, we're not telling Dr. Strange anything. I don't know the guy, definitely don't trust him."

"No, he's a good guy," you say. "He fought against Thanos."

"And that automatically makes him trustable?" she asks. "No. We're not going to tell him anything."

"But, Agatha," you say trying to point out the obvious. "Your mother said that he's the only one who can get the kids out-"

"My mother's a liar," she says interrupting you. "Remember when I told you last night that I fought Kaecilius with the Ancient One? Well, he was drawing power from the Dark Dimension too, and he wasn't even the Sorcerer Supreme."

For a moment, you don't comprehend what she's talking about, but then you remember that Kaecilius was a student of the Ancient One- which meant that he was a sorcerer. "Are you saying that any sorcerer can access the Dark Dimension?" you clarify because you are pretty sure you know what she is telling you.

"Yes." she nods.

"No!" you exclaim. "Listen, first of all, I don't even know how to _access_ the Dark Dimension. I've honestly had a pretty uneventful life, I've never had to do that!"

"A pretty uneventful life?" she asks scoffing. "Didn't you fight with the Avengers three different times, work for SHIELD for five years-"

"Ok, ok I know what I've done." you interrupt her. "I just meant, those were all fighting things. I had a target, and we defeated the target. This, well this is a whole new level of magic. I didn't even know I was a sorceress until I met you. I have no idea what to do."

"No, of course, you don't darling," she says. "No one ever taught you."

"So, you're going to?"

She gives a cackle. "No, dear. I wouldn't even know where to start. 

You stand up from the bed. "Then what do you expect me to do?"

She shrugs. "You're the one with sorcery magic. You have to figure it out."

Agatha opens the door to walk out, you had just used your magic to get dressed in seconds and were going to follow her out too when Wanda barges through the door. 

"You learned something yesterday?" she asks Agatha.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Agatha says moving aside a bit to let Wanda walk into the room. 

You look between her and Agatha and wonder if you should tell Wanda what you two had learned yesterday, but then decide that you should let Agatha do the talking. 

"Loads of new information," she says casually, and Wanda tilts her head. 

"Then you need to tell me."

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Agatha says probably just to annoy Wanda and it works. Wanda's eyes turn red.

"Ok," you say getting between them. "Listen, Wanda. We need the book."

"You said that yesterday," she says looking at you now. "And I told you, you're not getting it back."

"You misunderstand me," you say to her preparing to counter anything she might throw. "We need the book back because-" you turn back to look at Agatha who is eyeing Wanda interestedly, but she doesn't say anything to stop you so you decide to continue. "because we think you're children might be stuck, in the book somehow." you wanted to explain it without saying that they were brought to life by Mephisto, and that was the best explanation you can think of. 

"If they're in the book, I'll find them," she says and goes to walk out the door but Agatha stops her, holding her back with a purple rope of magic. 

Wanda looks down at her wrist, then back up at Agatha. 

"You need us," Agatha says quietly, and Wanda's face contorts into something that can only be described as sadness mixed in with rage. 

"I trusted you once with my kids." she spits. "I won't do it again." she walks out of the room and even though it isn't great, you still think that it is sort of a bad-ass exit. 

"What do we do now?" you ask Agatha, but she was already walking out the door to follow Wanda. You sigh and follow both of them. Guess you weren't getting out of this one. 

Stephen Strange runs into the three of you a few feet out of your room which mysteriously disappears once the three of you had left it, which you barely notice because this isn't a great situation. 

"So," Dr. Strange says. "Did you two find anything out last night?"

"Oh, we learned lots of things," Agatha says and he watches her expectantly but she doesn't elaborate. "We were just telling Wanda that we can get her children back."

"How?" Dr. Strange asks, and Agatha chuckles a little.

"This doesn't concern you, medicine man," she says looking directly at Wanda. "You're a witch." she points out. "You can't do what you need to do to get them back."

Wanda tilts her head. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Every time Wanda spoke, her voice sounded like it was going to crack and she was going to cry, but she never did. She was keeping it together surprisingly well for someone who had basically lost everything. 

"I can't tell you," Agatha says. "You trusted me once and that was a mistake, but you need to trust me again."

"No," Wanda says firmly. 

"Darling, you don't have another choice." Agatha smiles but there is no humor in it. "Give me the book dear, and we can give you your children back. You can live your happily ever after or whatever."

"There is no happily ever after," Wanda says mirthlessly. She almost laughs. "How are you going to get them back."

"I can't tell you," Agatha says again. "But she can do it." she points at you and you shake your head slightly but say,

"Yes, I think I can." 

Wanda looks at you now.

"You know me," you say almost pleadingly. "I know you don't trust Agatha, but trust _me_." You almost don't know why you were saying this to her. It's not like you know anything about what Agatha and Wanda were asking you to do. "I can get your children back."

Wanda watches you for a second, but then finally, she says, "Ok, fine. How are you going to do it?"

You look at Agatha expectantly but she just shrugs again. 

"I don't know," you tell her truthfully. "But I promise you, I'll figure it out."

She doesn't say anything for a moment but starts walking somewhere. She pauses, turns around, and says "Fine, y/n. You and only you, come with me. I'll let you have the book."

* * *

"Rude," Agatha mutters, but you pat her arm, give her an "I'll be right back," look and follow Wanda. You have no idea what you're going to do. You are really hoping that once you see the book, something will just click for you. "You're going to leave me alone with Mr. Odd, here?" and he rolls his eyes. 

You don't see or hear what happens next between them, because a second later, you are transported to exactly where you need to be. 

You look around the room, there was nothing except a shelf full of books. No furniture, no carpeting, nothing. Just four walls full of books. 

"He's overdoing it a bit on the book aesthetic, isn't he?" you mutter looking around but Wanda ignores you. 

"What are you going to do?" she asks you pulling the book out of thin air that she had clearly concealed by using magic. 

"I don't know," you repeat but walk to the book floating in mid-air at eye-level to you. You take a deep breath and touch the book, hoping to absorb the magic of the book, something. Maybe it would magically just show you what you needed to see to access the Dark Dimension. You sigh when nothing happens. 

"What?" she asks quickly. "What happened?"

"I can't tell," you mutter turning the pages in the book looking through them for another moment before Wanda's voice breaks your concentration. 

"This is pointless!" she exclaims and the book falls but you pick it up again using your own magic. "You need to tell me what you know so I can figure out what to do next!"

But you don't listen to her. Instead, you stare intently at the pages longer until you flip to a page that does not have any writing in it all, not even runes that were evident in all the other pages.

Wanda notices the change in expression on your face and her eyes widen. "What?" she asks again. "What is it?" Your fingers run over the page, and it's like you have all the answers in the universe. You don't know why that page resonated with you that much. 

"I think I know what to do," you whisper and rip the page out of the book. 

Immediately, you are thrown backward harshly into the bookcase. It sounds like there is a high-pitched screaming all around you, but you can't make out a male or female voice. After a moment though, the screaming stops and you are able to get ahold of yourself even though all the books on the shelf had fallen on top of you.

"Are you ok?" she asks picking the books off of you, and you help her using her own magic, but groaning. 

"Yeah," you say but something has changed inside of you. You know what to do now. You know how to get to the Dark Dimension, and you know exactly where her kids are. 

You give Wanda a smile like you knew what had to happen next, and she tilts her head at you. 

"What did you see?"

"How to get your kids back," you say. "Wanda. I know how to get your kids back. But there's something else I need to tell you." Even though Agatha had told you not to tell Strange, and by extension, Wanda, you know that you had to. You don't know how exactly, but after touching the page in that book, it's like you can see a clear path in your near future. She looks at you expectantly. "Those kids, the only reason you were able to create them was that the Book of the Damned was in town. Those kids sort of have Mephisto in them."

You can't read her expression. "You're telling me, Mephisto is their father?"

"No," you say firmly sure that it wasn't true. "Not their father. Vision is their father, but they sort of draw their power from Mephisto? That's the best way I can explain it. And Mephisto draws his power from the Hell-"

"The Dark Dimension." Wanda realizes. "My kids are drawing power from the Dark Dimension?" 

"They're not evil," you say reassuringly but it doesn't work. "Wanda, they're yours and Vision's kids. There's no way they can ever be evil, but we need to get them out as quickly as possible. Well, I need to."

"Why can't I?" she asks really quietly, looking more sick than you had felt when you found out last night. 

"Have to be a sorceress to access the Dark Dimension," you say shrugging like you were basically just that the movie you had just watched could have used more screen-time with Kathryn Hahn. 

"So, you have to get them out," she says compellingly, and you nod. 

"Yes, I am going to, but you need to be sure-"

"Of course I'm sure!" she exclaims. "I don't care how they're here. I just need them to be here." She sounds so sad, so lost, so desperate, and you want to do anything you can do to get them out, but she needed to be absolutely sure that she could handle them.

"They would be very powerful-" you start to say warningly, but she throws up her hands. 

"What don't you get about the fact that they are my children!" she says emphatically. "If you can get them back, do it. Or I'll get Strange to."

"Yes, Strange." you mutter. "He's the one who closed the Dark Dimension, to kill Dormammu. He couldn't get back in if he tried." You had seen that in the book too. The Dark Dimension would reject him if he tried. But you, you could re-open the Dimension and get the kids back, ideally without letting any of the beings living in it out. 

Wanda does not look happy about that news. "If he closed the Dark Dimension, how did my children get in there?"

"Mephisto's not trapped in there," you say. "Not all the way, because he's technically trapped in the book. That's how he was able to latch on to your power. He can't draw from the Dark Dimension right now."

"Wouldn't he be able to latch on the Dark Dimension if you open it to get my sons back?" she asks uncertainly, and you nod. You had seen the answer to that in the book too. 

"He can," you say. "But, if I go into the Dark Dimension, I'll be able to match his energy, I think I might even be able to-maybe kill him." 

Wanda stands silent for a moment. "And you're sure you can get them back?"

You nod. "I can," you say confidently. "I will." And you close your eyes. 


End file.
